Esperando o Solstício
by Aruanda
Summary: O período de paz esta com os dias contados. Azriel é enviado ao continente para mais uma missão que pode resultar em uma aliança poderosa para a corte noturna. O que ele não esperava era encontrar uma poderosa aliança pra si mesmo. - After "Corte de Asas e Ruinas"
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1

3 anos depois da Muralha cair...

(No Continente)

Eu observava as nuvens brancas mudarem de cor para o rosa e laranja conforme o dia ia se indo, a cidade a minha frente lembrava Velaris, mas muito mais pequena. Com um suspiro senti o aperto no peito e meus pensamentos voltando a Prythian. As coisas por lá voltaram a se agitar, e quando a principal corte aliada do continente exigiu apoio de Rhys ele não pode deixar simplesmente a corte noturna, por isso eu estava aqui como emissário e representante da minha corte. Rhysand era fundamental naquele momento em Prythian, assim como seu mestre-espião, porém, por um tempo, nós deixamos nossos aliados no continente sem nenhuma supervisão, estávamos todos nos recuperando da última guerra e eu era responsável por muito dos conflitos que eles estavam enfrentando agora.

Eu estava apoiado na pilastra do lado de fora do castelo de Neldor. O castelo era a mais magnifica construção na parte oeste do continente, talhado ao pé da montanha mais alta de toda região, um lugar estratégico que a milênios atrás outra família ali reinava, desde alguns séculos a família de Ruven era os grãos senhores de Neldor, a corte mais próxima da corte diurna no continente.

As portas se abriram atrás de mim e a razão pela qual as cortes Noturnas e de Neldor serem aliadas segurava as portas maciças do salão. Uma mulher mais velha com cabelos e olhos negros vestida de carmim era a rainha Mãe do seu reino, mãe de Ruven e sobretudo Illyriana.

"Azriel! Faz tempo que não o vejo. Ruven estava te esperando. Espero que tenha feito um bom voo, por favor, entre. " Embora alta e austera ela arrastava uma das pernas ao abrir mais a porta, mostrando que os anos talvez não tenham sido fáceis para ela.

Entrei na sala fazendo uma pequena reverência a senhora Melarue. No interior da sala cheia de escudos e armas pesadas havia uma mesa de pedra, onde um mapa maior que a própria mesa se pendia pelos lados. Em pé com um olhar cansado estava Ruven e Marin, seu comandante-chefe. Outra breve reverência e meus pensamentos sobre Prynthian desapareceram por completo, meu foco devia estar aqui e quanto antes eu solucionasse quais quer que fosse os problemas urgentes de Neldor, mais rápido eu podia voltar a Velaris e ajudar minha corte.

"Já era sem tempo Azriel. " Com as mãos apoiadas na mesa o grão senhor continuou. "Desde que a muralha caíra, o caos reina entre os grãos senhores de todo continente" a voz límpida de Ruven ressoou fantasmagórica na sala de armas "Essa é uma reunião secreta assim como sua missão. " Assenti com a cabeça meus assuntos aqui sempre eram secretos.

Ruven devia ser um pouco mais novo que Rhysand, vestia roupas claras que contrastavam com seu cabelo escuro e comprido, o homem ao seu lado vestia armaduras de couro e tinha idade para ser seu pai, mas o seu olhar duro e um pouco descontente foi o que me fez lembrar de Cassian, o mesmo olhar que me dava quando baixava minha guarda. As portas se fecharam e o ar ficou mais abafado dentro daquela sala úmida, vozes sussurravam no meu ouvido, as minhas vozes.

"Tenho muitos assuntos pendentes com Montesere, mas esse em especial é o que mais me preocupa: eles estão procurando a mesma coisa que eu. " Ruven abriu um livro grande e pesado em cima do mapa e a página que se abriu era a imagem de dois feéricos armados.

"São Vheela, um clã que desapareceu a séculos atrás" disse Melaure como se explicasse o que eu estava vendo. Eu sabia o que eram Vheela, um dos mais antigos povos feéricos conhecidos por serem belicosos e extremamente habilidosos em construir armas e artefatos mágicos, graças a conhecimento deles eu podia usar mais de um Sifão, mas até então eles eram apenas lendas. Não existia mais nenhum.

Acho que pela minha cara de dúvida olhando para aquelas figuras estranhas no livro, fez com que Marin impaciente puxasse o livro em sua direção, apontando para a feérica fêmea no livro, ele disse. "Você pode pensar que eles foram extintos, mas eles sumiram porque quiseram e com a queda da muralha fez com que eles aparecessem de novo. "

"Eu mesmo vi uma" Ruven agora coçava a nuca um pouco desconfortável, o leve brilho nos seus olhos demonstrava algo mais também "e por causa desse encontro eu sei que tem mais como eles… escondidos por aí. Meus informantes avisaram que Montesere também sabe disso. "

"E o que exatamente você quer com eles? " Certamente minhas habilidades me fazem útil em investigar, mas ainda assim não entendia o porquê alguém de outra corte. Soube que os soldados de Neldor estavam quase todos guardando a fronteira com terras humanas, possivelmente era por falta de gente.

"Qualquer um quer um aliado Vheela, e Montesere tem riquezas o suficiente para tentar convencer eles a se aliarem ou usar seus poderes em seu próprio benefício, isso deixaria todos em desvantagem. É um risco que nenhum grão senhor quer correr. "

Rhysand não correria esse risco com certeza. Eu entendia o impacto se caso cortes inimigas formasse uma aliança poderosa. A corte noturna estava tendo dificuldades em estabelecer alianças por si só, tudo estava muito incerto e conflitos com os humanos como Montesere planejava, somente dificultaria todo o trabalho que Lucien e Feyre estavam fazendo.

Meu objetivo eram facilitar nosso trabalho em apaziguar os ânimos dos dois lados, era mais fácil começar pelos nossos aliados, vendo que eles têm semelhantes objetivos fazia mais sentido em ajudar Ruven em desarranjar planos de Montesere.

Meus olhos voltaram para a imagem no livro. A mulher tinha uma expressão voraz, dentes pontudos saiam de sua boca, suas orelhas eram maiores e mais pontudas que de todos na sala, mas o que mais chamava a atenção era os cabelos coloridos, da mulher azul e do homem verde que combinava com as armaduras robustas. Possuíam asas como libélulas, das quais eu sabia que não deviam ser muito resistentes, somente o suficiente para carregar o próprio peso e talvez aquelas armaduras ou como eles eram os mestres de artefatos mágicos, talvez aquelas armaduras também eram.

Mordi minha língua antes de dizer o que eu estava pensando, rolei meus olhos na direção dos anfitriões, todos estavam esperando uma opinião minha "Onde você a viu? "

"Perto da floresta negra" seus olhos agora estavam fixos na imagem. "Mas ela não parecia tanto como nos livros, não tinha asas, boca vermelha e seu cabelo era roxo brilhante. Ela era doce, quase frágil". Uma informação boba que eu percebi que ele deixara escapar. Martin suspirou impaciente do seu lado.

Sua mãe se aproximou com um olhar zangado para seu filho. "Se você é tão próximo de Rhysand como parece ser, então acho que posso confidenciar que meu tolo filho se apaixonou por uma Vheela, tudo porque ela salvou sua vida. "

Ruven travou o maxilar para não responder a mãe. "Não é por isso que chamei o Azriel" e olhou mais uma vez para mim, agora sua expressão pareceu mais desesperada. "A meses estou tentado encontrar ela de novo, pelo caldeirão que não foi esperado, mas se ela apareceu para mim qualquer efeito que eles estão usando para se esconder não está mais funcionando, a proteção deles é a camuflagem. Precisamos agir antes de qualquer um. " Ruven era um pouco inexperiente e deixava transparecer demais suas emoções, sua mãe geralmente que controlava as reuniões, mas talvez era tempo dele começar a tomar as rédeas de seu povo.

"Qual é a última informação que você tem dela? " Meus olhos mediam todos na sala, mas as atenções eram agora todas em Ruven. Encontrar uma Vheela e se apaixonar era uma ideia absurda, mas não impossível, não seria eu que ia julgar.

"O irmão de Marin encontrou pistas ao sul da floresta, ele vai ser seu guia até lá, ele é o encarregado desta investigação até então". Obviamente deixar os espiões da corte responsável por essa investigação iria levantar suspeitas maiores, e talvez ali estivesse o motivo de alguém de fora averiguar, contudo a missão não seria solo.

Marin fechou o livro com violência assustando Melaure ao meu lado "Você deve partir amanhã antes do sol nascer, tem 7 dias para encontrá-la. " Ele continuou "Esse é um assunto confidencial da corte de Neldor, você deve encontrar a Vheela e remeter o recado: queremos ajuda-los e preciso que você marque um encontro para acertar detalhes" "_Eles não estão contando toda verdade. " _Disseram os sussurros no meu ouvido. "_O grão senhor está apaixonado. Ele quer o coração, mas também mais alguma coisa"._ Se isso era da minha conta ou não, só com o tempo para descobrir.

Eles me puseram em um quarto nas profundezas da montanha, em um túnel que provavelmente daria em uma saída secreta do castelo. Melaure me deu dois livros que falava sobre Vheela antes de me deixar nos meus aposentos, Rhys se comunicou comigo assim que comecei a minha primeira leitura, passei as informações de forma sucinta, mas ele não disse nada somente o habitual "tome cuidado" o que me deixou ainda mais intrigado, alguma coisa Rhys estava planejando. Fiz um comando para as sombras investigarem o castelo e qualquer informação sobre essa missão, mas nada encontraram. Qualquer discussão que eles tiveram foi antes da minha chegada. Não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer senão seguir com essa missão.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2

No local marcado o irmão de Marin estava me esperando, era um rapaz jovem bem mais novo que o irmão. Com certeza não era o tipo que levantaria suspeitas, vestia roupas comuns com o brasão da sua corte amarrado no pescoço. Sorria muito mais que o irmão também. As sombras não me falaram nada.

"Eu não tenho essas asas, então vamos ter que ir a cavalo" puxou o cavalo marrom na minha direção enquanto ele montava no malhado. "Imagino que já passaram as instruções, mas quero avisar se você ver ela ou qualquer um deles, eu sou o primeiro a falar. Estou a meses a procura dessa criatura e não quero que fuja".

Fiz um sinal de entendimento e subi no meu cavalo "Instrução recebida. ". O caminho foi mais longo do que eu imaginei, Sila era calado e bastante silencioso nos seus gestos, mas disse tudo o que ele sabia sobre Vheela e como foi o tal encontro entre Ruven e a fêmea. Pouco me perguntou sobre Prythian o que foi um alívio, menos preocupação em filtrar informações. Toda vez que pensava sobre o meu lar, sentimentos ambíguos borbulhavam. Senti a habitual culpa por deixar Rhys e Cassian resolvendo sozinhos os problemas da corte noturna. Uma vez que eu tinha coisas importantes para resolver com as outras cortes e ainda precisava recolher as informações da parte dos humanos! E mesmo assim aqui eu estava, afinal esse era o comando do meu grão senhor.

Rhys foi categórico dizendo que éramos maiores agora e que precisávamos de toda ou qualquer aliança mesmo que vinda do continente e se minha ajuda fosse bem recebida essa aliança seria reforçada. Senti alivio também, pois, antes de ir embora, Nesta estava insuportável e Elian parecia finalmente ter aceitado Lucien, contudo o sentimento de solidão perpetuava quando não ouvia a voz de Mor ou a via sorrir, sentimento esse que as vezes carregava mesmo quando estávamos próximos. Uma situação que eu já estava acostumado, essa era a casa e família que eu escolhi. E assim eu esperava que um dia ela me daria a oportunidade. Certas coisas tinham seu tempo e eu sabia esperar. Eu respeitava o seu espaço, mas fazia muitos, muitos anos… e eu me perguntava se esse dia viria, se eu estava deixando alguma coisa passar, ou se simplesmente amava incondicionalmente. Sentimentos amorosos eram confusos, e só provava que eu era azarado de me apaixonar pela filha renegada de um lorde da Legião da Escuridão, uma verdadeira herdeira da corte noturna, e eu somente um bastardo, mas com o tempo eu reconheci que tinha gente mais azarada que eu, como o Ruven. Apaixonado por uma feérica perigosa, que provavelmente estava fugindo dele, com artefatos e espadas que até Cassian ficaria apreensivo, ou pensando bem talvez não, ele era meio inconsequente quando queria.

Fazia alguns dias que deixamos as terras de Neldor, continuamos o trajeto a pé, ainda para não levantar suspeitas fomos por dentro da floresta. Algo muito estranho nos observava pelo nosso caminho, as sombras me alertaram, mas nem era necessário.

"Aqui sempre é mais perigoso, já passei por esta floresta 3 vezes e todas às vezes me deparei com criaturas estranhas, uma vez foi uma Naga! Meu irmão não acredita até hoje que eu escapei. Às vezes nem eu acredito! " Sila cortava caminho por umas plantas carnívoras, e carregava o brasão da corte como se fosse um amuleto. Não consegui ver nada a frente devido a nevoa, mas ele fez o sinal para parar.

Meu pelo da nuca arrepiou, algo estava alguns metros na nossa frente eu podia sentir a presença. Uma fêmea deu um passo e saiu da escuridão da floresta, era ela. Que sorte a nossa. Cabelos roxos claros, orelhas pontudas, sem nenhuma asa aparente, roupas de caça comum entre os humanos e nenhuma arma. Não parecia aquela figura perigosa dos livros, mas eu conhecia aquele andar calculado. _Ela está sozinha_ disse a sombra.

Neste mesmo momento eu ouvi Sila dizendo "Me desculpe" antes de colocar o brasão na boca e assoprar uma zarabatana em direção a feérica, o sopro foi surpreendentemente forte e acertou onde a segundos ela estava, mas também estupido, pois se não acertasse ela certamente ia fugir.

Corri em direção a ela antes que pudesse repreender a idiotice de Sila, minhas pernas podiam correr rápido, mas as minhas asas podiam ser mais velozes, ela seguiu na direção em que a floresta era mais aberta com menos arvores. Ela era muito rápida, minhas asas batiam contra arvores, arbustos, paredes de pedras, e dores incomodas vinham como flechas a cada impacto, mas não perdi ela de vista, ora ela sumia e eu seguia pelo cheiro, ora as sombras me diziam a direção.

Eu consegui me aproximar mais quando ela virou abruptamente a esquerda dentro da floresta e saiu numa clareira. Era minha oportunidade, com o meu sifão, projetei um escudo a frente dela, precisava de qualquer barreira para que ela parasse de correr. O suor descia em minhas costas e eu não soube dizer se Sila nos acompanhou, mas minha mente estava focada e eu não iria perde-la. "Eu só quero conversar" disse recuperando minha respiração. "A intenção não era te assustar".

Ela se virou esvoaçando os cabelos parcialmente soltos e semicerrou os olhos para mim. O que eu não queria, aconteceu, ela gritou "Homens de Neldor! "

Meu coração parou um batimento quando atrás dela, na clareira, eu vi a camuflagem esvaecer e uma feérica apareceu, ela estava ajoelhada passando a mão sobre a terra batida. Essa não era como a feérica na minha frente, apesar dos cabelos da mesma cor ela estava totalmente vestida com uma armadura grandiosa preta e roxa. Meu coração deu outro batimento, eu realmente estava enrascado. A armadura de guerra era diferente da minha habitual armadura Illyriana, maior e com mais presença. Os pássaros, o vento, os seus movimentos, tudo estava devagar talvez estivesse sob efeito de magia. Engoli em seco.

A fêmea se levantou e seus olhos em fendas estavam cravados em mim. Senti meu coração bater acelerado. Ela radiava uma beleza que eu não tinha visto em toda minha existência. Droga, era como uma deusa Vheela! A pele clara reluzia ao sol, o corpo delineado por uma armadura feminina e sensual, mas nada podia me fazer desviar daqueles olhos. Meu corpo reagiu instantaneamente como um animal no cio. Mortal e linda, um sentimento de pânico me atingiu em cheio. Pelo caldeirão, não podia ser! Não ela, não aqui, não assim, senti a magia dentro de mim, revertendo, borbulhando em todos os poros como seu eu não tivesse controle nenhum sobre mim mesmo, senti um leve puxão no peito me conectando imediatamente a ela. Eu sabia, sabia o que estava acontecendo, reconheci o sentimento que Rhys descrevera quando reconheceu Feyre. Minha parceira. Mas como? Essa total desconhecida e justamente agora? Achei que isso nunca ia acontecer e agora? O que eu ia fazer? _Você a encontrou. _Não sei qual delas a sombra estava se referindo.

Feroz era o sentimento que urrava dentro de mim, uma parte de mim rodopiava de alegria como a primeira vez que consegui voar e outra sorrateira sussurrava algo quente e perigoso. Não havia mais nenhuma outra parte, nem sombras, nem a parte que carregava as dúvidas, mas também nem a parte da lucidez.


	3. Chapter 3

Eu estava responsável por esconder as ferramentas para o portal, hoje era somente para colocar dispositivos de alerta caso qualquer outro feérico chegasse perto do portal que estávamos montando.

Com a queda da muralha nosso clã podia tentar resgatar alguns artefatos que estavam escondidos por séculos no lado humano, mas essa busca era muito perigosa, e criamos alguns portais para possíveis resgates. Era uma oportunidade única, e não sabíamos até quando não haveria outra muralha ou outra guerra, era uma corrida contra o tempo. Sabíamos que muitas cortes já estavam se preparando para guerra. Por milênios fomos os mestres em batalhas, mas a séculos preferíamos a paz, mesmo que essa paz fosse paga com o nosso desaparecimento. Era isso o que eu mais me orgulhava em ser Vheela, não pelas nossas habilidades ou artefatos mágicos, mas por arquitetar a paz. Essa paz que agora estava sendo ameaçada. Não éramos muito dos que restavam, eu e minha irmã nascemos dentro da corte já estabelecida secreta, e talvez por isso não tínhamos noção dos perigos que antes eles enfrentaram.

Meu irmão mais velho era o lorde perfeito, mas era cruel com a minha irmã mais nova ele culpava ela pela morte da nossa mãe e fazia questão de fazer a vida dela mais complicada. Sobrava para mim ser o elo entre eles, eu fazia de tudo para protege-la e me esforçava para honrar meu irmão, mas nessa balança a única coisa que pesava era a sonhada liberdade. Eu era uma guerreira por causa dele, na nossa corte geralmente os homens eram soldados, mas desde que meu irmão optara por ser do conselho por não ter aptidões nenhuma em luta eu tive que ocupar seu lugar.

A minha irmã tinha insistido em ser a monitora enquanto eu colocava os dispositivos este dia, geralmente outro feérico ficava de guarda, mas desde que Camella confessou que tinha se apaixonado por um grão senhor, arrumava qualquer motivo para andar de guarda.

Eu era a única que sabia de toda história, e me perguntava porque deixava ela seguir com essa ideia maluca, mas o sorriso dela depois que encontrou esse grão senhor mudou. Ela sabia que precisávamos nos manter escondidas por segurança da corte, mas a vontade de ter notícias e de talvez reencontrar ele só fazia ela mais astuta e perigosa.

Antes de sair do acampamento eu falei "Se você ver ele, tem que me prometer que não vai se aproximar, tem que ficar de longe só observando" ela revirou os olhos enquanto eu continuava " é sério Camella, se tiver mais homens com ele então, é pior...você tem que reportar imediatamente".

"Até parece que eu vou por em risco toda a operação, se ele não me procurou até agora, não acho que vai aparecer, talvez você tenha razão...é perigoso se apaixonar. Principalmente por alguém de outra corte, se eu pudesse arrancaria o sentimento dentro de mim, mas não consigo evitar". A culpa me atingiu em cheio, era muito difícil viver da forma que vivíamos, não queria privar da única coisa que em séculos a fez feliz, era sempre tão melancólica. Não éramos somente irmãs, éramos melhores amigas e tudo o que eu queria era vê-la feliz. Mesmo que para isso fizesse alguns sacrifícios.

Foi minha vez de rolar os olhos "não seja tão dramática! Paixão é assim mesmo, mas com o tempo esfria". Pelo menos era assim que os mais velhos diziam sobre apaixonar por alguém de fora.

"Falou quem entende de amor" Eu pensei em retrucar, afinal já tive 2 amantes e ela nenhum, mas achei melhor não comentar. Ela arrumou o cabelo no alto da cabeça assim como muitas outras mulheres usavam. Eu seguia com as minhas praticas tranças, já que eram mais confortáveis quando precisava usar o elmo. Camella sempre uma dama e eu sempre a guerreira. Ela sempre doce e frágil e eu a imprevisível e rebelde.

"Tsc, e se for verdade? O que você vai fazer? E se ele for seu parceiro? " Perguntei sem saber se realmente queria a resposta, pois sabia que ela pensaria duas vezes em abandonar todos nós para viver seu sonho. Se fosse verdade, faria o possível para que acontecesse, quem sabe não ficaria junto. Não queríamos viver a vida inteira escondida e delimitada, acreditávamos que agora era o momento perfeito para sair dos nossos esconderijos, mas o clã tinha suas reservas.

Ela pausou a caminhada e respondeu pensativa, "Eu não sei. Acho que é isso que eu quero descobri...se é verdade". Continuei caminhando esperando que ela me alcançasse.

No caminho eu fiquei pensando, e se fosse eu? O que será que eu escolheria. Como eu faria? Parceiros eram muito difícil entre a gente, depois que vivemos como nômades usando toda a magia que ancestrais deixaram para que pudéssemos viver ocultados, ficou cada vez mais raro. Eu não sabia o que era esse amor, mas se um dia eu sentisse eu faria valer a pena.

Quase fomos dizimados, muitos anos de guerras externas e conflitos internos levaram o nosso povo a ruina. E o único jeito de sobreviver foi desaparecendo por completo. Séculos se passaram, e ainda agora sem muralha, nossos poderes ficaram cada vez mais fracos. Com as cortes se organizando, era questão de tempo para nos descobrir. Se esse Ruven fosse confiável talvez fosse a oportunidade de ouro que estava esperando.

Pedi que Camella fosse fazer a ronda dela, assim eu tinha tempo de me preparar. Tirei o tubo prateado da minha armadura que seria nosso dispositivo, e me concentrei para acionar a magia de proteção e assim deixaria ali um pouco de mim, mas tudo valia a pena quando estava salvando alguém. Foi por isso que Camella salvou Ruven. Acreditávamos que salvar outro feérico era mais importante que nossa camuflagem.

Terminei o ritual do segundo dispositivo e senti a presença dela, mas algo estava errado. Aprontei o esconderijo a tempo de ouvir a voz dela gritando "Homens de Neldor".

Aquilo que eu mais temia aconteceu, eles estavam de fato nos procurando, ou melhor procurando ela. Seria trabalhoso apagar as memorias deles, apagar memorias não estava dentro de minhas habilidades. A raiva pulsou dentro de mim, Camella era culpada. Sabia que isso não teria acontecido se ela não tivesse tentado algo. Como ela era imprudente!

Pus meus olhos naquele que deveria ser meu inimigo, mas seus olhos avelas me olhavam de forma quente e desejosa, era como ele estivesse ali por mim, me esperando. Tinha alguma coisa familiar, o seu olhar era de reconhecimento, como se me conhecesse, congelei. Minha pulsação acelerou e meu corpo respondeu aquele olhar sem que eu pudesse controlar. Droga, ele com certeza sentiria meu cheiro. Uma atração magica correu pela gente. Eu nunca me conectei a ninguém assim. E como por um segundo tudo se foi. Qualquer desejo que eu vi, sumiu, em vez disso sua feição clássica estava tensa e ele parecia levemente pálido.

Ele vestia uma armadura negra e assim como a armadura asas negras saiam das suas costas, ele estendia um anel com o sifão que projetava um escudo adiante da minha irmã. Não parecia ninguém de Neldor, na realidade não se parecia com nada e ninguém que eu tinha visto, sombras dançavam ao redor dele. Era como se a escuridão o abraçasse. Uma onda de medo atravessou meu peito, ele não era como os outros, mandaram alguém poderoso atrás da gente, o assunto seria sério.

Fosse o feérico mais lindo e perigoso que eu já tinha visto, não iria encurralar minha irmã desse jeito. Caminhei na sua direção com minha mão preparada para pegar a adaga presa na minha perna. Ele não se moveu nem seu olhar deixou o meu, meu coração batia rápido. "O que um forasteiro faz aqui tão dentro da floresta? Não sabe que pode ser perigoso? "

Um meio sorriso formou no seu rosto. "Estou justamente procurando por você" seus olhos se moveram demorados para minha irmã. " Ruven, grão senhor de Neldor me mandou até aqui. Não esperava que tivesse companhia" Ele exalava mistério, não era um feérico qualquer, sua armadura e atitude provava que era um guerreiro e que estava em forma. Os ombros largos e peito estufado exalavam confiança. Sua postura não me abalava, mas seu rosto perfeito sim.

"Então ele mandou um mercenário para me encontrar? " Minha irmã apoiou seu peso numa perna como se estivesse perfeitamente confortável com aquele encontro, parecia não sentir a tensão que percorria entre mim e aquele feérico macho.

"Sou Azriel da corte noturna, aliado de Neldor. Não um mercenário" fez uma breve mensura. Corte noturna! Sim, agora fazia sentido porque ele era tão diferente. Meu primeiro pensamento foi atacar, fosse corte do continente ou Prythian todas eram hostis, mas eu sabia que minha irmã desejava ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. Talvez era por isso que trouxe ele até aqui, depois de ouvir eu podia tentar apagar a memória dele.

O escudo se foi assim que cheguei ao lado da minha irmã, um gesto sutil de paz. "E o que quer Ruven? "

"Segurança. " Ele olhava de mim para ela, calculando as palavras. "Ele está preocupado com vocês, com você "disse olhando agora para minha irmã. "E esta a bastante tempo te procurando, ele quer marcar um encontro com urgência, o assunto é importante para vocês dois. "

Tinha mais alguém ali! Em um segundo minha irmã estava conversando em outro ela desfaleceu ao meu lado com uma zarabatana penetrada no pescoço sem que eu percebesse. Maldição! Porque eu tinha baixado a guarda? Puxei instantaneamente a espada das minhas costas e apontei na direção do feérico na minha frente assim que o outro saia na clareira. Não apagaria sua memória, apagaria sua existência.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap.4

Silas não tinha me contato todo o plano afinal, ele não estava ali para um recado, aquilo parecia sequestro e não ia acabar bem. Ainda atordoado com o efeito da feérica na minha frente, me desconcentrei e ela com um rosnado puxou a espada na minha direção, mas minha mão já estava na minha faca. Para completar a minha parceira queria me atacar, eu retiro o que eu disse, ninguém era mais azarado que eu.

"Sila, não acho que apagar alguém faz com o que ela concorde em uma reunião "Vi ele se aproximar segurando o brasão e com uma faca em riste. Olhei feio para ele, não aprovava o que tinha feito nem antes nem agora. Ele estava colocando tudo a perder. Não era à toa que não tinha me contado tudo, eu certamente o faria desistir.

"Você pode dar conta dela" disse Sila me ignorando. Então era por isso que eu estava ali, para lutar com quem quer que fosse enquanto Sila pudesse sequestrar aquela fêmea, ele com certeza ia desdobrar em outro lugar assim que colocasse as mãos nela. Estendi meu braço e segurei sua túnica para que não desse mais nenhum passo.

No momento seguinte a faca dele voou e a feérica com um chute no peito fez ele perder o ar por completo. Ela virou para mim com a espada girando, e eu somente tive tempo de me defender com a minha faca. Quando saquei minha espada, ela já estava atacando Sila novamente. Ela era ágil e com certeza aquela armadura não era nada para ela, defendi seu golpe duas, três vezes enquanto ela avançava contra Sila. Outra espada surgiu em sua outra mão. Guerreira de duas mãos, assim como Mor, por que será que eu não me surpreendia? Sila conseguiu recuperar sua faca e avançou contra ela mais uma vez, a intenção era distração enquanto eu podia atacar, mas não distraiu, ela cortou sua pele e quase me acertou em cheio. Impressionante. Ela dançava com as espadas curtas em volta de seu corpo atacando e defendendo tudo ao seu redor.

Bloqueei mais uma vez seu golpe, era a hora de contra-atacar. Girei com meu corpo e a derrubei, mas ela me chutou e golpeou Sila na perna, foi o tempo que eu consegui jogar sua espada longe. Agora somente com uma espada ela virou novamente para mim, mas eu a desarmei mais uma vez enquanto Sila segurava a faca no seu pescoço.

"Não se mova, nenhum dos dois" Disse severo, mas ele não obedeceu e por um segundo não cravou a faca no pescoço da feérica, mas isso eu jamais deixaria acontecer, meu sangue fervilhou e enxerguei tudo preto o instinto de proteção em relação a parceira falava mais alto. Golpeei com forca sua cabeça com o punho da espada. Ele desmaiou. Nisso ela já estava em pé com a espada na mão. Consegui recuperar meu eixo e sanidade.

"Não tenho intenção nenhuma de te atacar ou levar a sua companheira" falei antes que ela me atacasse. Eu precisava me concentrar, acompanha seus passos como uma dança. Ela não parecia nem um pouco afetada pelo laço nem cansada pela luta.

"Não é isso o que parece Azriel da corte noturna" disse ela enquanto me media, meu coração deu mais um sinal que eu ignorei.

"Isso foi um mal-entendido. Minhas intenções como espião da corte noturna é fazer e manter contato com os Vheela. Com a muralha destruída precisamos nos unir". Eu baixei minhas armas, mas não guardei.

"Não quero...não tenho nenhuma intenção de me unir a Neldor" disse olhando para a fêmea caída. Depois desse encontro desastrado, entendia sua posição. Mas eu não a ataquei realmente, meus instintos eram de proteção.

"Quem falou de Neldor, estou falando de Prythian". Seus olhos verdes intensos olharam para mim curiosos.

Era minha vez. Rhys me deu instruções durante a viagem e eu sabia que ele não ia deixar a informação de Ruven sem atenção, ele ia usar a seu favor como sempre. "Outras cortes e reinos vão entrar em contato, mas nem todas vão ser pacificas, nós queremos proteger e manter a paz entre qualquer povo feérico e humanos. Nosso objetivo é tentar manter a paz e não acho que vocês estão mais protegidos como antes" Vi ela engolir em seco como se concordasse comigo.

"Ruven não tem somente interesse políticos" continuei enquanto meus olhos passavam pela feérica ainda caída. "Mas nosso interesse é somente a paz. E em quanto tempo você acha a guerra não vai atingir vocês também se não for contida? "

"Não há como conter essa guerra" ela se abaixou até a outra feérica, arrancou a zarabatana do seu pescoço fazendo com que ela respirasse mais rápido e abrisse os olhos. "E vocês sabem disso... quem sabe postergar talvez".

"Já é um começo, não é mesmo? Mais tempo...? "Sorri um pouco sem jeito. Tempo era o que eu precisava antes dela desaparecer, precisava convencer ela, era essa a minha real missão ali. "O segredo do seu clã estará seguro. "

"Eu vou." Me surpreendi com a sua resposta, mas deixei ela continuar. "Eu vou na reunião de Ruven, com a condição que você vai estar lá como representante de Phryntian. "

"E ela? " Afinal a reunião era com a outra. Ela deu de ombros. Ruven tinha deixado claro suas intenções, mas eu não me importava qual das duas ia aparecer, desde que eu pudesse fazer um contrato. _Você sabe que quer que ELA apareça. _A sombra sussurrou no meu ouvido, era ridículo que agora as sombras opinavam sobre meus sentimentos. Ignorei mais uma vez.

Ela disse algo com voz delicada para a outra que ainda estava desnorteada, e seu timbre me fez voltar no tempo, quando a mãe de Rhys também cuidara de mim. Essas lembranças sempre aqueciam meu coração. Aquela armadura não combinava com a doçura que ela demonstrava. Minha consciência protestou, por que eu estava pensando nisso agora? Quando olhou para mim sua voz saiu mais firme "Na lua cheia, na entrada da floresta em Neldor, somente ele e você" Se apoiou nas duas pernas carregando a outra feérica pelos ombros. "O meu nome é Liz Alvarga" e desapareceu.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5

"O que eu estava na cabeça! "Continuava andando de um lado para o outro, muito nervosa, torcendo minhas mãos como minha mãe fazia.

"Eu não sei, mas agradeço que tenha me defendido. Que estupidez minha deixar ele me seguir, quase que me levam! "Minha irmã estava realmente assustada, mas o que eu estava preocupada era comigo mesma. Algo naquele encontro mudara alguma coisa dentro de mim. Eu não conseguia entender. Meu corpo tremia, e eu não conseguia para de pensar naquele tal Azriel, meus pensamentos fluíam e quando menos esperava lá estava ele de novo, era tão estranho. Devia ter apagado a memória, mas não, em vez disso concordei em me encontrar com eles.

"Não vamos contar a ninguém que isso aconteceu! Talvez a gente consiga tirar vantagem disso" me sentei do lado da minha irmã no nosso esconderijo. Na realidade um plano se formava na minha cabeça.

"Você diz em relação a essa reunião? Não vou deixar você ir sozinha! Eu também quero tirar satisfações com Ruven. Que ideia absurda e romântica tentar me sequestrar! Durante os dias que passamos juntos eu tratando dele, eu falei que era proibida de me aproximar e que não poderia simplesmente continuar com encontros". Eu não acreditava no que eu estava ouvindo, ela achava que ele tinha sido romântico. Minha irmã podia ser um pouco tola por vezes, ela continuava com a ideia de que ele podia ser seu parceiro, mas eu não acreditava que isso fosse verdade. Parceiros eram raros. E de novo voltava a lembrança de um feérico vestido todo de preto e olhos avelas que tinha me olhado com desejo. Não era aquele típico desejo de homem, era algo mais profundo, era como se ele me quisesse, eu Liz, como mulher, desejasse minha alma e inteligência. Era loucura analisar uma coisa que aconteceu em segundos, magia as vezes era inexplicável, mas sabe-se lá se foi magia. Não sabia que romantismo era contagioso. Devia focar numa solução, era nisso que eu precisava estar pensando. Bati com a mão na minha testa como se me ajudasse a concentrar.

Olhei mais uma vez para a Camella e sabia o que eu tinha que fazer. Ninguém ia aceitar a minha proposta, esse assunto devia ser tratado em família. Meu irmão fazia parte do conselho e ia aceitar por bem ou por mal nossa fuga e eventualmente ele teria que dar um jeito. Ele me devia uma, agora era a vez dele de me ajudar, ignorei o fato que o custo era absurdamente alto. Mas era agora ou nunca.

Dias se passaram, e eu pesquisei tudo o que eu podia sobre a corte noturna, principalmente os últimos eventos, quem era Rhysand e seu círculo íntimo, minha irmã fazia o mesmo com relação as cortes ao redor de Neldor. Enquanto isso meu irmão estava cada vez mais furioso. O plano era simples, nós duas seriamos informantes e contato com as outras cortes, uma no continente e outra em Prythian, afinal tudo começou por lá. Assim ele podia transferir informações para o conselho e assim o clã podia se preparar melhor. Ele nos deu 2 dias depois da reunião para sumir, pois outros Vheela iriam nos caçar e possivelmente matar para que seguissem invisíveis. Ele não concordava com nossa decisão, mas aceitava que, como clã, devíamos estar fazendo mais. E se desse certo, ele podia até mesmo ser nomeado líder da cúpula.

Era um plano arriscado, tanto pela nossa segurança, quanto se de fato seria aceito pelos demais. Uma vez que estivéssemos em outra corte seria impossível eles nos acalcarem e torcíamos para que eles simplesmente aceitassem nossa condição. Meu irmão e seus aliados passaram o restante dos dias extremamente ocupados. No fundo, acho que ele estava aliviado de se livrar da Camella, mas preocupado comigo.

Havia borboletas no meu estomago, não comia direito a dias, não podia acreditar que finalmente eu poderia ser livre, o estilo de vida de um Vheela era extremamente rígido, sabíamos pouco sobre a vida de outras cortes, e dedicávamos todo o nosso tempo e magia para não interagir com os demais. Mas quem sabe agora eu podia voltar a voar! Voar era uma das pratica proibida entre a gente, tantas pequenas coisas eram reprimidas, até se apaixonar por quem quisesse.

Toda vez que pensava em Prythian me lembrava de Azriel e suas asas, será que ele podia me carregar? Me senti estupida com esse pensamento. Eu sei que vivia no quase celibatário e que isso não ajuda em nada quando se encontra um macho que te agrada, mas isso não é motivo para repassar o rosto masculino e bem-feito toda hora na minha cabeça. Imaginei sei ia dormir com muitos depois que pousasse meus pés em Prythian. Se os machos da corte noturna fossem como Azriel, certamente sim. Isso se teria tempo para essas coisas, disciplina era meu segundo nome e como guerreira não tinha tempo para amantes, mais uma vez isso nunca foi preocupação para mim até agora.

Um alarme soava na minha cabeça, Azriel não era o primeiro feérico bonito que eu encontrei, nem seria o último. Mas tinha qualquer coisa nele que me deixava incomodada. Alguma conexão que eu não entendia, mas quando eu estivesse lá eu seguramente ia achar uma resposta.

A noite da reunião chegou, e eu e minha irmã estávamos prontas. Vestidas com nossa armadura saímos da floresta enquanto confirmamos que somente Ruven e Azriel esperavam no local marcado. Azriel mantinha as mãos para trás e olhos fixos em mim. Eu estava nervosa, mas caminhava sem pressa, desafiando o seu olhar. Minha irmã ao meu lado, ao contrário estava calma e analisava tudo ao seu redor. O primeiro a falar foi Ruven, que estava vestido requintado essa noite. Pela sua expressão não esperava ver minha irmã em uma armadura.

Camella não parava de sorrir, que fez o mesmo efeito em mim. Ver ela alegre daquele jeito como nunca tinha visto, só deu mais sentido para o que estávamos fazendo. Olhei Azriel de soslaio algumas vezes, podia ser nosso último encontro, mas ele não esboçou nenhuma reação, continuava com as feições de entediado comuns em feéricos. Ruven prometeu que a segurança da minha irmã era primordial e que ela faria contato frequente com nossa corte. Essa parte ele não sabia que o único contato com nossa corte era nosso irmão. A reunião foi de fato necessária e minha irmã impôs mais de suas condições das quais Ruven concordou de imediato.

Azriel estendeu sua mão na minha direção, ali seria firmado nosso tratado. Uma corrente elétrica passou entre mim e ele, mas ele segurou firme a minha mão. Senti as cicatrizes nas suas mãos e olhei em seus olhos. Um sentimento de orgulho me preencheu, eu não sabia como ele tinha conseguido as cicatrizes, mas tinha superado, era um homem e que homem. Ele era maior do que aquelas cicatrizes, eu sabia. Uma tatuagem no meu pulso marcava que agora eu era aliada da Corte Noturna. Ele me olhava mais interessado que antes. O encontro foi breve, e ambos concordaram com os nossos termos. O sigilo do nosso povo seria mantido enquanto nós duas seriamos suas aliadas.

Azriel segurou levemente meu cotovelo antes que eu fizesse sinal de partir, de qualquer forma minha irmã e Ruven pareciam estar tendo uma conversa silenciosa entre sorrisos "Tenho que voltar a Prythian amanhã, não posso esperar por você. Mas vou mandar alguém te buscar assim que possível. " Seus olhos trilhavam meu rosto, ainda com uma expressão de surpresa no rosto.

"Obrigada, mas não é necessário. Eu sei o caminho da corte noturna. Você vai ter que me esperar lá". Meus lábios subiram em um sorriso, eu definitivamente não sabia flertar, não conseguia manter meus olhos nos seus, senti meu rosto esquentar. Aquele turbilhão do primeiro contato estava voltando.

Seus olhos acenderam em chamas. "Se é assim que você prefere. Combinado, então" ele disse sorrindo de volta.

Algo como triunfo rugiu em meu peito e voltamos ao nosso esconderijo, as duas com a cabeça em outro lugar.

No dia seguinte Camella se despediu de mim, com olhos molhados me deu uma pulseira que seria nossa forma de se comunicar e trocou sua aparecia para uma feérica comum, cabelos loiros e orelhas menores. Ela não podia continuar como Vheela no continente.

"Você tem certeza?

"Sim. É mais fácil conseguir informações dentro de uma corte você sabe e bem, ele é um bom homem. "Camella disse se referindo a Ruven.

"Minha preocupação não é só com ele, é com todo o resto. " Com a corte de Neldor para ser especifica.

"Eu sei, é por isso que te dei essa pulseira, se algo der errado só você vai me ajudar. De qualquer forma vou ficar pela supervisão da mãe dele, que dizem ser muito justa. "

Eu segui o caminho com ela até Neldor, revisando todos os detalhes. Depois continuei meu trajeto até a baia, de lá pegaria um barco com marinheiros de confiança de Ruven. Observava a minha mão direita, onde um anel com uma pedra opaca pendia, essa era a minha única forma de me comunicar com meu povo e meu irmão. Voltei minha atenção ao céu azul e respirei fundo o ar salgado, e eu sabia que estava no caminho certo.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap.6

"Azriel!" …"Azriel!" Amren chamou minha atenção para a nossa reunião. "Estou te chamando faz horas e você fica olhando a janela". Virei todo o meu corpo e atenção para ela agora, Rhys me olhava com a cabeça inclinada e Feyre...nem vi Feyre chegar. Ela também me olhava curiosa.

"O que aconteceu em Neldor? " Perguntou Rhysand. Mas aquela reunião não era sobre Neldor, fiz uma cara que não entendia a pergunta.

"Desde que você voltou está meio avoado, mais do que o normal. " Amren disse sorrindo, enquanto sentava novamente no sofá.

"É que você não tem sido você nos últimos dias". _Tem alguma coisa te incomodando? _A voz de Rhys ecoou na minha cabeça.

Estava sendo difícil me concentrar com tantas emoções fluindo dentro de mim. Desde que eu encontrei Liz, minha parceira, eu sonhava com ela todos os dias, as vezes ela estava conversando comigo em volta de uma fogueira, as vezes ela estava correndo pela floresta e eu a encontrava, e as vezes ela estava galopando na minha cintura, ainda vestindo a metade da armadura e gemendo meu nome. Era nessa imagem que eu estava pensando agora, mais precisamente na armadura dela, o quão resistente devia ser. Graças a Amren sai dos meus devaneios.

"Não sei do que vocês estão falando. Eu só estava cogitando uma forma de aliciar alguém da corte primaveril. " Uma mentira que ninguém realmente acreditou, mas deram de ombros.

Às vezes eu estava como agora, no meio de uma reunião importante e uma onda de sentimentos rompiam meus pensamentos. Sentimentos que eu sabia que não eram meus, mas dela. E na maioria das vezes era de uma alegria genuína, como se ela estivesse feliz em deixar seu povo e vir sozinha para uma corte estranha. Parte de mim perguntava se ela estava feliz por me ver ou era porque ela era ingênua e não percebia os riscos que estava correndo. Fosse o que fosse, aqui ela era uma aliada e eu iria mantê-la protegida. Nesse caso meus instintos não precisavam ser domados. Eu estava particularmente orgulhoso com meus domínios sobre os instintos de parceiro.

_Depois._ Eu disse em pensamento ao Rhysand. Embora tinha dado todos os detalhes, tinham um que eu não tinha revelado. Talvez não fosse importante agora, mas ele podia me ajudar a descobrir o que fazer com essa situação.

O que mais me incomodava era toda a vez que eu olhava Morrigan, meu sentimento ainda estavam ali, eu ainda a amava. E então sentia o laço, a conexão de almas e minha outra metade que estava em outro lugar. Me lembrei quando Liz viu minhas cicatrizes e a reação dela, todos sempre tinham pena de mim, sempre via tristeza nos seus olhos. Ela foi a primeira e única que viu além das cicatrizes. E provavelmente sem saber ela compartilhou seus sentimentos comigo. Que criatura intrigante ela, se não tivesse acesso algumas emoções, nunca diria que aquela guerreira austera teria tamanha complacência e euforia. Lembrava do seu cheiro na noite de lua cheia, do choque quando a encostei a primeira vez. Duvidava que ela reconhecia o laço. E eu preferia ignorar esse conhecimento quando tanta coisa acontecia em Prythian.

Ao final da reunião, Nesta entrou na sala com a cara fechada de costume. "Cassian pediu para avisar que um barco atracou no porto velho. " Um esboço de sorriso surgiu nos seus lábios "Sua encomenda chegou Az."

Meus olhos arregalaram, não pelo o que ela falara, mas porque ela estava cada vez mais parecida com Cassian. Não sei se ela sabia disso. Eu não tinha recebido nenhum reporte até então, mas era melhor verificar. Rhys fez um aceno que eu deveria ir e estiquei minhas asas.

"Vamos ter que trazer ela aqui. " Ouvi Feyre se referindo a Velaris antes de partir, não particularmente para mim. Esse final de semana o castelo na montanha estava sobre supervisão da corte dos pesadelos.

Seguramente ela saiu do continente logo após aquela reunião, não esperava Liz tão rápido na corte noturna. Amren e Feyre estavam curiosíssimas para conhecer uma Vheela, mas acho que Cassian ficaria mais impressionado. Ela teria que trabalhar diretamente com Amren, algo sobre encontrar algumas ferramentas. Lembrei que teria que comprar um par de brincos para subornar Amren, e fazer ela ser boazinha com a novata.

O dia estava nublado, nuvens escuras despontavam no horizonte, devia estava chovendo no alto mar. Pousei próximo ao deque, como tinha pouca movimentação no porto, procurei sinais de um navio, foi quando vi um pequeno barco atracado no cais e Liz abotoava suas botas ainda sentada no deque com uma grande mala ao seu lado. Ela estava encharcada dos pés à cabeça e não parecia muito contente com isso, eu podia a reconhecer de longe pelos cabelos coloridos que saiam do capuz negro. Senti um alivio no meu peito.

"Bem-vinda a corte noturna Liz Averga. " Disse enquanto acessava o deque. "Não esperava tão cedo, fez boa viagem? "

Ela desabotoou a longa capa negra molhada e revelou seu vestido branco um pouco transparente na parte ensopada, vestia um colete preto que fazia saltar os seus seios, dos quais eu não tinha reparado vestindo a armadura, ela parecia mais feminina e selvagem. Liz segurou firme sua mala na frente do corpo, o movimento revelou a fenda do vestido que subia alta expondo uma perna longa e torneada com uma adaga presa na coxa, a mesma que usava quando estava de armadura. De certo, um traje de viagem de uma Vheela, mas que podia estar muito bem em um dos meus sonhos eróticos.

"Muito gentil você me receber" disse olhando surpreendida para mim. " A viagem foi como o esperado, principalmente a parte das tempestades" disse olhando as nuvens negras no horizonte, ainda com a cara fechada.

"Deixe que eu te ajudo com sua mala. Vem, vamos tomar algo para te aquecer antes de voar. " Vi seus olhos se abrirem e um sorriso incrível abriu em seus lábios. Parceiras tinha um poder inexplicável no que tange os seus machos e agora eu entendia porque eles faziam de tudo por elas. Com aquele sorriso voaria até Velaris carregando a mala e ela, fácil, fácil.

"Tem uma estalagem na rua de cima, tenho certeza que deve oferecer uma bebida forte. Deixa que eu carrego". Estendi minha mão para segurar a sua mala, na realidade era muito mais pesada do que parecia.

"Quanto tempo pretende ficar? "

"Se esta julgando pelo peso da mala, é praticamente só a minha armadura e mais algumas coisinhas". Disse me ajudando abrir a porta para entrar no estabelecimento.

"Hum, não por isso. Agora você é oficialmente uma aliada e sempre será bem-vinda aqui".

Vi ela olhando silenciosa tudo ao seu redor, alguns locais a olharam de volta emburrados. Não era todos os dias que uma feérica de cabelos lilás aparecia por ali, mas eles pareciam não ligar.

"Não sei se sou bem-vinda por todos, mas pretendo ficar aqui até meu trabalho estiver completo. "

Fiz sinal para que ela sentasse na bancada e pedi 2 runs. "Os dois são para você. Um para te aquecer agora e outro para aquecer durante a viagem. O real comitê de boas-vindas esta te esperando em Velaris. "


	7. Chapter 7

Cap.7

Até então o nervosismo não tinha aparecido, até quando vi Azriel imaculado de preto já me esperando no porto. Estava tão ansiosa por essa aventura e preocupada com meu irmão e o resultado do nosso plano, que não tive tempo de assimilar que de fato agora eu trabalharia para ao grão senhor da corte noturna, que receberia salario e que não tinha muita ideia de como devia me comportar em uma corte real. Engoli em seco e assenti com a cabeça enquanto tragava os dois shots de rum na minha frente.

"Bom, estou pronta para conhece-los então. " Azriel me deu uma olhada demorada, me analisando e me ajudou a levantar do banquinho. Guerreiros Vheela não eram nem de longe cavalheiros assim.

"Espero que você não tenha medo de altura. " Ele disse ao sair da estalagem.

"Não, pelo contrário, eu adoro. " Sorri lembrando das poucas experiências de voo. Comecei a sentir o efeito do álcool me aquecendo, então estava tudo bem.

Ele segurou a mala firmemente em uma das mãos e estendeu a outra. " Você vai ter que se segurar. "

Oh! Ele realmente ia me carregar, mordi meus lábios tentando conter meu sorriso. Eu quase dei um pulo e passei meu braço pelo seu ombro, então senti sua mão segurar minha cintura por cima do meu casaco, meu corpo colou ao seu e senti uma vontade incontrolável de me fundir a ele, de novo aquelas sensações.

Azriel parecia respirar com uma certa dificuldade, o que me fez perguntar se era difícil levantar voo, mas logo depois deu um impulso e saímos do chão, meu outro braço instantaneamente segurou sua cintura. E que se fosse a última vez que alguém me carregasse no céu, eu me deixaria levar. O abracei com vontade, segurando o firme nos meus braços enquanto sorria de orelha a orelha, somente sentindo a vertigem do voo. Senti seu corpo tencionar, mas só me deu mais segurança em colar meu corpo no seu.

Virei meu rosto para ver melhor a paisagem e ainda sorria como uma criança. Ele me olhava com um pequeno sorriso, como estivesse se divertindo com minha reação exagerada, puxei a mala que ele carregava. "Deixa que eu carrego agora" falei em meia voz no seu ouvido. Ele me ouviu perfeitamente, mesmo com o vento, pois me deixou segurar a mala. E com um braço atado a ele somente, na outra mão a mala, eu sentia o vento me açoitando por inteiro, ah o prazer do voo! Estava em Prythian algumas horas e já amava.

Ele segurou mais firme a minha cintura e me mostrava do alto a sua corte, eu apontava alguns pontos e ele me explicava, me disse que Velaris era uma cidade oculta assim como o meu povo, mas agora era uma cidade aberta a qualquer feérico que quisesse morar lá. Eu sorria. Ele sorria. Não precisávamos falar muito, naquele momento éramos somente dois feéricos apaixonados por voar. Novamente aquela sensação de que ele era alguém que eu já conhecia, um amigo quem sabe. E me dei conta que estava me sentindo mais confortável com ele do que com muito outros Vheela. O jeito calado e misterioso de Azriel não me incomodava, pelo contrário eu sentia como em casa, Vheela não era um povo muito falante, aprendemos a nos comunicar de outra forma, ver sinais onde outros não viam, foi assim que passamos tantos anos nos escondendo. Precisávamos usar outra comunicação quando camuflados.

Ele pousou num ponto alto em que se via uma grande cidade portuária. "Essa é Velaris. " Disse sentando numa rocha descansando suas asas. Me senti um pouco inútil tendo asas e não sabendo usa-las direito.

"Você deve estar cansado. " Disse sentando em minha mala, enquanto analisava suas magnificas asas. " Eu tendo asas e você me carregando todo o tempo. " O sol estava se pondo no horizonte, nós atravessamos a corte noturna.

"Você tem asas? " Azriel inclinou a cabeça não enxergando nada nas minhas costas.

"Elas ficam dentro das minhas costas, são lacradas com magia. " Desabotoei meu sobretudo e puxei meu vestido para baixo mostrando as minhas cicatrizes para Azriel, "Nossas cicatrizes são cobertas por essas tatuagens, representa a cor e a força das nossas asas. " No caso das minhas, eram somente algumas espirais a menos que as do meu irmão.

"Vocês escondem a suas asas? ". Azriel olhava para minhas costas como se tivesse visto aquilo pela primeira vez. Sua expressão de surpresa foi uma das poucas demonstrações de emoção.

"Fica mais fácil camuflar sem essas grandes pétalas penduras. " Murmurei com um pequeno sorriso para ele. Azriel se levantou da sua pedra e seus dedos quase tocaram minhas cicatrizes.

"E dói? Consegue senti-las pela tatuagem?

"Doeu e muito quando tiveram que colocar pra dentro. As cicatrizes são a prova. Quando estão dentro da pele não sinto nada, mas quando estão para fora sinto tudo. Infelizmente não somos autorizados a voar. " Expliquei.

Coloquei o vestido no lugar e abotoei o sobretudo novamente. Me virei para ele um pouco sem graça com o pensamento que rondava minha cabeça. "Talvez você possa me ensinar como usar elas de novo. Posso confeccionar outro sifão para você se precisar, ou algo que não seja realmente muito difícil. " Oferecer meu trabalho como Vheela era o único pagamento que eu conhecia.

Ele demorou pra responder, me deu seus olhares prolongados e mirou a cidade mais à frente. "Vou pensar em alguma coisa. " Me ofereceu novamente a mão pronto pra pegar o voo. "Você vai reaprender a usa-las, se já usou alguma vez, vai lembrar. Vou te ajudar. "

De todas as experiências que eu podia imaginar, eu não esperava encontrar nenhum amigo tão fácil, não em um tipo como Azriel. Mas ele parecia tão atencioso e meus instintos não me alertavam de nenhum perigo, Vheela também sabe ver os sinais, pelo menos os de ameaça, mas não havia nada. Era ao contrário, como se ele fosse predestinado estar no meu caminho. Nosso povo acreditava em destino, e eu sabia que o meu estava apontando para essa direção, sempre soube. Por isso não tive medo de tomar essas decisões inconsequentes.

Quanto mais nos aproximávamos da cidade, mais encantada eu ficava. A cidade era grande e movimentada, vi feéricos de tudo que é jeito passando pelas ruas. Azriel puxou novamente as asas e subimos mais, pousamos no alto de umas escadas de pedra que dava a uma construção na montanha. Olhei para Azriel como se perguntasse onde estávamos.

"Essa é a casa oficial da corte noturna em Velaris."

Olhei para a escadaria infinita abaixo e alguém chamando Azriel me chamou atenção de volta a construção.

"Chegaram rápido! " Um feérico também vestido de preto nos esperava. "Bem-vinda a Velaris Liz. É um prazer que concordou em trabalhar conosco. " Rhysand era realmente mais bonito do que diziam, se notava de longe que era um lorde e com certeza um dos mais poderosos. Lembrei de fazer a mensura e outra voz feminina me chamou atenção.

"Estávamos te esperando Liz. É uma viagem realmente longa, espero que a travessia tenha sido tranquila" Feyre pareceu mais descontraída que seu parceiro.

"Obrigada senhora. Senhor. " Fiz outra mensura.

"Pelo caldeirão, senhor me deixa 500 anos mais velho. Pode me chamar de Rhysand e minha adorável grã senhora de Feyre. " Meus olhos estudavam os três como qualquer Vheela fazia, percebi que devia dizer algo, mas meu silencio foi preenchido com eles me ajudando a entrar na casa do vento.

"Essa é Amren, ela tem um apreso imenso por coisas magicas e caras. Algo me diz, que vocês serão grandes amigas" Amren mostrou a língua a Rhysand como se ele fosse somente um amigo apresentando uma nova convidada.

"Nós vamos trabalhar juntas garota. E temos muito o que conversar" disse me dando uma piscadela.

Rhysand mostrou a cidade de cima e disse que por hora eu ficaria acomodada nessa casa. Amren me explicou por alto o que estava acontecendo na cidade, enquanto Feyre conversava com uma empregada que apareceu para carregar minha mala.

Senti todos os olhos focados em mim, curiosos por ver uma pessoa como eu. Mas eu já sabia que isso ia acontecer. "Não é todos os dias que um ser que vocês só veem em livros vem para jantar, não é mesmo? " Disse um pouco desconfortável.

"Falando em jantar eu estou com fome. " Disse Azriel, descolando da parede em que estava apoiado assistindo a minha recepção.

"O jantar será servido em uma hora Az. Acho que você pode esperar" Disse Feyre. ". Nessa minha existência feérica já vi muitas coisas. Mas confesso que você é muito mais bonita pessoalmente"

Ri alto. Eles eram muito amigáveis e supreendentemente simples, seria fácil gostar deles.


	8. Chapter 8

Era impressionante o quão rápido Liz parecia confortável com todos presentes, ela observava tudo e procurava falar na hora certa. Não podia notar que ela era uma grande feérica, que a magia que borbulhava em seu sangue era especial. Ela parecia até mesmo humilde sentada na mesa escutando o que Armen lhe contava entusiasmada. Porém eu ainda estava ansioso, achei talvez que fosse pela receptividade dos demais, mas não, isso não foi um problema. Eu não queria pensar, mas a verdade é que pela primeira vez me dei conta que ela estando aqui, com a minha família, tudo parecia diferente. E tinha uma parte fundamental que estava faltando que eu realmente não sabia como ia reagir, a única coisa que eu não queria nesse momento era ter que lidar com Mor agora. Sentei de frente para Liz e fiquei de olho na porta. Não consegui me concentrar em nada além dos barulhos de mais alguém na casa.

Ouvi conversar no corredor e meu coração palpitou forte, era a voz de Cassian e ele estava discutindo com alguém, ele sempre falava nesse tom com Mor. Levantei por um impulso da cadeira chamando atenção de Rhys e Feyre. Cassian entrou na sala seguido de Nesta, Mor não estava presente.

Cassian passou por mim me olhando com dúvida, Nesta cumprimentou todos e sentou na ponta da mesa.

"Soube que vai ajudar Amren, Liz. Não deixe ela tentar te subornar. " Disse Cassian após se apresentar.

"Eu não sei o que tem essa gente, não de ouvidos a eles. Ele está assim porque perdeu a última aposta que fizemos e agora está me difamando, que amargurado. " Amren disse fuzilando Cassian com olhar.

" Amargurado! Estou dando um aviso para a menina"

Liz quase colocou todo o vinho para fora, engoliu o resto com dificuldade, tossindo. Cassian deu umas palmadinhas nas suas costas. " Desculpe, mas é só que faz muitos anos que alguém me chama assim" Liz tinha olhos molhados de rir e tossir e eu não tinha a achado tão bonita quanto agora. Relaxei um pouco e voltei a sentar, ainda não tinha me dado conta que ainda estava em pé.

Rhys ainda me olhava do outro canto da mesa, ignorei ele por completo e comecei a comer. O jantar foi agradável e todos fizeram perguntas, mas não demais para Liz, a segurança do povo dela era um assunto indiscutível, quanto menos souberem melhor. Ficou combinado que no dia seguinte pela manhã ela faria um pre-treino com Cassian, ele estava realmente curioso com as habilidades dela com armas. E ela parecia orgulhosa em mostrar suas aptidões. Depois do treinamento eu iria busca-la e acompanhar ela até onde Amren começaria com o plano B como chamávamos.

Se não conseguíssemos viver harmoniosamente com humanos sem muralha, precisávamos encontrar uma maneira de impedir ambos os lados de um conflito. Rhysand tinha adquirido, como sempre, a responsabilidade pela queda da muralha e queria arranjar uma maneira de concertar. O caldeirão estava escondido e não poderíamos usar ele novamente para criar uma nova muralha, mas Rhysand e Amren tinham uma ideia de que talvez fosse possível criar um outro tipo de barreira, se isso fosse necessário. Por isso chamávamos de plano B. Eu sinceramente achava que esse plano estava mais para plano A, pois os humanos mudavam constantemente de opinião. E não saberia dizer se os povos feéricos no continente estavam satisfeitos com a queda para poder reivindicar mais terras.

Na manhã seguinte passei na casa de Rhys para informar o último relatório dos espiões, e encontrei Mor tomando café na casa com Feyre.

"Feyre estava me contando sobre a nossa convidada. " Mor disse depois de a cumprimentar. "Rhys acha que ela vai poder encontrar facilmente uma petúnia dourada, não sei porque ele tem essa ideia. Ambas são difíceis de se encontrar, mas nem por isso vivem no mesmo lugar". Ela parecia relaxada na cadeira enquanto me oferecia um lugar para sentar.

"Nós conversamos bastante com ela depois do jantar ontem à noite, explicamos o nosso plano e ela pareceu entusiasmada em ajudar. Ela não veio aqui forçada sabe..." Feyre disse animada.

"E Rhysand provavelmente já vasculhou a mente dela para saber se ela tem alguma má intenção". Falei buscando uma confirmação.

"Na realidade, pelo o que ele pode ver não. Ela realmente só quer encontrar um meio de bloquear os acessos de humanos a nossas terras e enviar informações do progresso para o povo dela, mas só isso. Ele me disse que é como se ela conseguisse controlar a mente, não parecia fácil ou oportuno continuar vasculhando, mas mesmo assim tive uma boa impressão dela. " Para Feyre parecia um assunto encerrado.

Interessante que Rhys não podia ver toda a mente dela. Ele não fazia isso por respeitar as pessoas, mas considerando a atual situação ele talvez quisesse se precaver. De qualquer maneira precisava falar com ele sobre o laço talvez ele já tivesse visto algo pela mente de Liz. Me despedi das duas e fui ver como estava o treinamento de Cassian.

Os dois estavam suados e pareciam que estavam lutando a muito tempo quando cheguei.

"Aí está você. Paramos agora mesmo para tomar água. " Cassian estava vestindo somente suas calcas e botas e parecia relaxando olhando para mim da escada que estava sentado.

Liz usava roupas semelhantes a Feyre, calcas de couro e uma túnica azul escura com as mangas arregaçadas na altura do cotovelo. Traçou os cabelos numa trança única e escondia as orelhas pontudas. Toda a vez que eu a via sentia meu corpo tencionar e relaxar ao mesmo tempo era uma sensação estranha.

"Oh, veio me buscar para me levar a Amren? "

"Na realidade vim somente ver como estava o treinamento, mas parece que cheguei tarde para a diversão"

"Da próxima vez você vem junto, está precisando treinar de novo. Quando fui busca-la ela já estava acordada e pronta, treinamos mais de 4 horas já. Gostaria de ver esse empenho em você..." Cassian já estava no seu modo general.

"E como ela foi? "

"Melhor do que você! " Disse ele rindo "Tem um gancho de direita que pode deixar muito macho caído no chão, mas o que cansa é a agilidade, por ter pouco peso é difícil de acertar e mesmo quando acerta se levanta e começa a dança de novo rapidinho, uff fazia tempo que não gostava tanto de dançar. "

"Acho que só assim para você se mexer com algum gingado". Eu ri lembrando das vezes que Mor tentou fazer ele dançar.

"É, só que eu não sei dançar! " Disse ela olhando de um para o outro.

"Nem você é um grande dançarino, acho que vou colocar ela para treinar com Feyre. A Nesta já desisti. Você também podia vir pela manhã treinar com a gente essa semana. "

"Acho que essa semana ela vai estar ocupada ajudando Amren, mas posso vir depois da minha reunião com Rhys."

"Eu estou aqui sabia? " Disse ela um pouco impaciente. "Não quero ficar fora de forma, se precisar venho mais cedo amanhã. " Comunicou ao Cassian, que sorriu de volta com todos os dentes.

"Eu gosto dela. " Disse passando por mim e olho para trás " Amanhã então uma hora mais cedo. "

Ela fez uma posição de sentido e piscou para ele. Quando se virou para mim, não pude deixar de analisar seu sorriso e como eu pensava, ela e Cassian se deram bem. E mais uma vez eu relaxei por dentro, ela de alguma forma parecia se encaixar tão bem no meu meio, eu teria que estudar um meio de disfarçar o laço e quem sabe tentar entender melhor a minha parceira. Afinal ela estava aqui, tão próximo de mim nesse momento, se ela era uma desconhecida antes agora era o tempo de saber quem ela era e por que ela era minha parceira.

"Estou pronta. Pode me levar a Amren"

Não esperei mais um minuto, caminhei até ela e enlacei nos meus braços para sobrevoar a cidade até o apartamento de Amren. Tentei segurar a respiração o cheiro dela me incitava. Deixei ela sã e salva no apartamento com Amren e Nesta e me direcionei ao acampamento Ilaryano onde Rhys estava me esperando. Acho que já era tempo de ter uma conversa de parceiros.


	9. Chapter 9

Cap.9

A minha primeira semana em Prythian passou muito rápido. A corte noturna tinha um plano de encontrar uma rara planta que soltava tanto pólen que formava um gás alucinógeno, eles tinham a intenção de plantar essa planta na divisa com a área dos humanos, com autorização da corte primaveril é claro, formando uma barreira para quem se aproximava da fronteira acabaria se esquecendo do que tinha que fazer e voltaria por onde veio. Esse plantio seria secreto, obviamente para ambos os lados, até então somente o ciclo de amigos de Rhys sabiam do plano. A minha função seria tentar encontrar a tal planta. Eu sabia que no continente era praticamente impossível localizar. Contudo Amren descobriu uma pista que podíamos achar petúnias douradas em um vulcão não ativo em Hybern.

Contatei meu irmão assim que pude para informar que eu tinha sido bem recepcionada e que já tinha tarefas para ajuda-los a encontrar uma forma de levantar uma barreira, não dei maiores informações, pois não seria relevante no momento e perguntei se era importante que eu desacelerasse a procura, já que alguns deles ainda estavam fazendo buscas pelo território dos humanos. Mas meu irmão não passou nenhuma instrução, somente confirmou que eles ainda estavam caçando a mim e minha irmã e que ele estava fazendo o possível para proteger todos nós.

Minha irmã também confirmou que estava bem, então minhas preocupações voltaram totalmente para corte noturna. Cassian e Azriel foram até Hybern para investigar o vulcão. Enquanto eu, Nesta e Amren estudávamos manuscritos. Não fazia muitos dias que conheci os últimos integrantes do seleto grupo. Morrigan era fascinante, conversamos por longas horas nas noites em que eu ficava sozinha na casa oficial, ela era grande apreciadora de vinho e nossas conversas sempre eram mais amenas das que eu tinha com as outras feéricas da corte noturna.

No meu segundo domingo de outono, desde que eu tinha chego, Azriel e Cassian voltaram de Hybern. Estávamos todos agora na casa privada de Rhysand, Nesta foi a primeira a avisar que os dois voltaram. Eu estava extremamente cheia depois do jantar que Feyre ofereceu e estava sentada ao lado de Mor que ainda segurava uma taça de vinho do banquete, Amren estava em pé ao meu lado conversando com Lucien e Elian, enquanto Rhys e Feyre pareciam estar tendo aquelas conversas silenciosas entre os dois.

O primeiro a entrar foi Cassian, marcas negras embaixo dos seus olhos diziam que não tinham dormido por noites, assim que Azriel entrou na sala o seu corpo congelou na porta, parecia tão cansado como Cassian, seus olhos encontraram os meus e se arregalaram, no mesmo instante e eu senti um pânico atravessar meu corpo. Algo estava errado.

Rhysand imediatamente perguntou se encontraram o vulcão e Cassian contou como foi a excursão. Ele sentou na cadeira mais próxima enquanto contava para todos nós o que aconteceu nos últimos 3 dias que estavam em Hybern, mas meus olhos ainda passavam de Cassian para Azriel, o qual ainda estava na porta como uma estátua.

"Está tudo bem Az? " Perguntou Elian. Cassian até mesmo parou sua narrativa para olhar Azriel no batente da porta. E como se tivesse quebrado o encanto ele saiu para o corredor sem dizer uma palavra.

Rhys foi até ele e não pude ouvir o que eles estavam conversando no corredor, me levantei e parei próximo a Elian tentando me aproximar da porta. Ele voltou a sala com o grão senhor da corte noturna. Então Cassian continuou contando a história, mas agora olhava com certo interesse Azriel que estava branco como um papel ao seu lado. Seus olhos pousaram em Mor e rodaram a sala até...bem até Elian, pois ele baixou os olhos e só voltou a abri-los olhando para o teto suspirando alto. Alguma coisa estava bem errada, pois todos tentavam prestar atenção em Cassian, mas Azriel estava chamando mais atenção que o principal general.

"Se esse vulcão está realmente desativo e vocês acreditam que a planta está mesmo lá dentro, só uma maneira de resgatar. " Disse ainda olhando para Azriel, parte de mim prestava atenção ao que Cassian dizia e outra parte de mim somente se sentia muito desconfortável com Azriel naquela sala.

"Você pode imaginar que os efeitos do gás funcionaram bem para a gente" disse Cassian com sua atenção em mim.

"Existe uma poção, na realidade é um óleo que se pode preparar para proteger de gases alucinógenos, fazemos essa poção a milênios, mas não para esse tipo de planta. Acredito que deva funcionar, pois não é somente parar de respirar, esse gás impregna na pele também e a absorção é a mesma quando se respira. Para conseguir retirar a planta desse local vocês vão precisar se besuntar com esse óleo. " Expliquei.

"E que tipo de óleo é esse? " Perguntou Elian.

"Conhecimento Vheela, suponho. " Disse Mor ainda confortavelmente sentada no sofá.

"Bem, o óleo é simples. Porem tem um ingrediente que não é."

"Não esperava que fosse. " Suspirou Feyre.

"A toca de um duende de barro é revestida com uma gosma esverdeada, a gente chama de espirro de duende. Com essa gosma posso preparar o óleo. O problema é que esses duendes são difíceis de encontrar, mais difícil ainda achar a toca. " Explanei.

"Então vamos ter que achar um duende? " Nesta parecia um pouco desacreditada.

Azriel olhava fixamente para Rhysand e não desviou até que ele fez o comando em voz alta.

"Az pode começar as buscas então. Mas por favor, amanhã. Hoje vocês dois parecem estar acabados. " Sem esperar Rhysand continuar, Azriel fez uma pequena reverencia e saiu da casa.

Cassian grunhiu que estava morrendo de fome e Feyre ajudou a prepara um prato com o que restou na cozinha. Enquanto o resto voltou a normalidade depois da interrupção, eu chamei Rhysand e Amren para discutir que era melhor que nos três, Amren, Nesta e eu buscássemos pelo Duente, eles não são raros, certamente deveria encontrar algum na corte noturna ou na parte do meio. Dividiríamos em duplas, alternado Feyre e Mor para ajudar nas buscas conosco.

Respirei fundo olhando para fora, pensando que o ar agora parecia melhor, mas porque ainda eu estava preocupada com Azriel? Realmente parecia que tinha alguma coisa errada, só não consegui entender, como todos não pareciam muito afetados dei de ombros.

No dia seguinte madruguei como sempre, não tinha planejado treinar com Cassian, pois ele certamente ainda estaria cansado, mas fui ao campo de treinamento mesmo assim. Desci todas as escadas da casa da montanha como se fosse meu aquecimento e assim que cheguei na arena de treinamento, Azriel estava lá me esperando com os braços cruzados e uma expressão cansada. Provavelmente não tinha dormido muito ou talvez nada.

"Achei que ia encontrar você aqui. " Ele não parecia bravo ou desconfortável como ontem pelo menos.

"Não esperava encontrar ninguém para treinar hoje. Você descansou? " Perguntei preocupada, ele balançou a cabeça com uma negativa.

"Acho que já está na hora de a gente começar com os nossos treinos" Seu sorriso logo de manhã energizava meu ser.

"Treino? "

"Eu prometi que ia te ajudar a voar, não é mesmo? Vamos ver como são suas asas então. "

Eu não estava preparada para isso, sorri tímida e tirei o casaco preto da viagem. Hoje vesti uma das calças confortáveis que Amren sempre estava usando e uma túnica preta larga. Caminhei temerosa até o centro da arena e me virei para ele novamente.

"Você deveria estar descansando, se quiser podemos fazer em outra hora"

Ele balançou a cabeça novamente. "mostre suas asas Liz. Eu quero ver."

Uma frase tão simples me deixou tão eufórica. Então eu dei minhas costas, fechei meus olhos e me concentrei, mas nada aconteceu. Tentei de novo, mas agora eu falei com os olhos fechados o encanto que travava minhas asas, se tentasse mil vezes só pensando no encanto sem falar, abriria sozinha. Senti a magia vibrando nas minhas costas, meu corpo estremeceu. Rugi de alegria e dor e senti saindo de dentro da minha pele as minhas amarrotadas asas.

Olhei para os lados e lá estavam elas, as minhas quatro pétalas quase transparentes, dava pra ver as terminações nervosas e o brilho dourado das minhas asas. Quanto tempo que eu não a via, não me lembrava o porque eu não tirava ela de dentro das minhas costas. Lagrimas se formaram em meus olhos, mas nenhuma caiu. Olhei por trás dos meus ombros, onde Azriel devia estar assistindo, me senti nua. Ele me olhava como da primeira vez, seus olhos eram como chamas, percorriam meu corpo e minhas asas, suas mãos estavam fechadas ao lado do seu corpo e sombras dançavam ao redor delas.

Desviei meu rosto ainda sentindo seu olhar na minha nuca, meu coração acelerou. Ele causava sensações marcantes nos nossos encontros e agora eu não conseguia raciocinar direito. Foquei nas minhas asas novamente, tentei mexer, mas só um lado pareceu ter respondido. Coloquei as asas para dentro e me virei para ele.

"Ainda não consigo mexer elas direito, acho que vai ser mais difícil tentar voar. "

"Por que você guardou? Elas são lindas. " Seu caminhar era leve e sua expressão estava suave novamente. "Acho melhor a gente tentar em outro lugar, algum tempo atrás treinei Feyre também. Você vai conseguir". Ele ofereceu sua mão para partirmos. E eu só ansiava ir para qualquer lugar que ele me levasse.


	10. Chapter 10

Cap. 10

Levei Liz para o mesmo lugar que eu treinei com Feyre. Ver ela na sua real forma me deixava sempre encantado. E eu precisava controlar meus instintos.

Infelizmente não pude conversar com Rhysand sobre ter descoberto minha parceira, mas parecia que ele havia notado alguma coisa. Nessa altura não somente ele, depois do mal-estar que eu causei na noite passada. Como eu podia imaginar que Liz estaria lá e ainda por cima sentada ao lado de Mor? Era muito para o meu controle, eu só queria sair dali. Covardia nunca foi do meu feitio, mas meu coração dizia uma coisa, a minha cabeça dizia outra e tinha ainda a terceira parte, o maldito laço que misturava tudo. O choque foi maior do que eu esperava. Eu tinha feito de tudo para evitar esse encontro. O mal já aconteceu, eu não consegui pregar o olho depois disso, decidi que já era hora de tomar a atitude correta pelo menos com a minha parceira.

Levei ela como prometido para o local perto do lago para ela treinar suas asas, com Morrigan eu sabia que tinha que deixar as coisas do jeito que estavam, mas Liz não era Mor. Pelo caldeirão, já era tempo de eu saciar a minha curiosidade. Se ela fosse minha parceira, ela também devia sentir.

"Quando foi a última vez que você conseguiu voar? Ou nunca pode? "

"Quando era criança. "

"Feche seus olhos e abras as asas. Tente lembrar da sensação e como o vento fazia força nas suas asas". Ela fechou os olhos e esticou as asas, então balancei as minhas formando uma brisa entre nós.

Ela mexeu as asas pouco uniforme, mas só isso. O desejo de tocar aquelas pétalas rosadas e douradas era mais forte do que eu, eu sei que não devia ter feito, mas me aproximei enquanto ela ainda estava com os olhos fechados e toquei a superfície da sua asa. Seus olhos encontraram os meus e ela diminui nossa distância. Eu sabia que estava fazendo errado tocando sem a sua permissão, ela sabia também. Ela era minha. Com suas asas cintilantes, seus cabelos sedosos que caiam sobre seu rosto perfeito, sua boca era convidativa demais para ser ignorada, ela era doce e forte, divertida e misteriosa, uma combinação de coisas que não deviam se misturar, mas ela era fantástica. Como eu podia ignorar essa feérica? Como eu podia ignorar que ela parecia me querer ali, naquele momento?

Encurtei o nosso espaço e rocei meus dedos pelo seu queixo trazendo sua boca na direção da minha. Não houve resistência. Olhei seus olhos procurando uma advertência, qualquer coisa que me fizesse parar, pois sabia que depois de beija-la as coisas seriam diferentes para mim. Ela fitou meus olhos intensamente, e eu toquei seus lábios. Eram macios e suaves, meus lábios roçaram, saborearam os seus, era um beijo de reconhecimento. Ela esticou suas mãos tocando meu peito, sentindo meus batimentos.

Que se dane a magia, que ela vem de outra corte, que ela pode ser uma espiã ou que eu nutria um sentimento por outra mulher. Aquilo era real, intenso e ela não poderia me negar, não quando ela abriu seus lábios e sua língua enroscou na minha. Segurei ela firme puxando seu quadril de encontro ao meu, minha outra mão se enrolou nos seus cabelos e eu a queria. Ah como eu a queria. Seus seios comprimiam meu peito, deixei uma trilha de beijos pelo seu rosto, descendo pelo pescoço. O gosto dela era viciante, a pele perfumada me lembrava lavanda e o cheiro de noites de verão, eu não estava sendo o cavalheiro que eu costumava ser, ela me tirava do sério, minhas mãos tremiam e eu estava duro pronto para fazer ela minha. Com um beijo ela me inflamava como nenhuma outra fêmea. Eu não conseguia parar, quando eu me distanciava minha boca da sua pele ela puxava minha boca para sua, quando ela dava um passo para trás eu puxava sua cintura de volta. A resistência era em vão.

Ela estava ofegante e me deixava mais maluco ver ela assim, sabendo que eu tinha deixado ela desse jeito. Bati minhas costas no tronco de uma arvore, e senti o peso dela no meu corpo me pressionando, sua perna rocava o meu membro, enquanto eu rocava no meu de suas pernas. Ela estava me deixando louco, de um beijo voraz e rápido, fomos para sensual e demorado. A sensação de aceite de uma fêmea para seu parceiro era incrível! Se antes eu já entendia, agora era palpável. Quantos minutos ficamos assim? Horas talvez? Não sei. Ela resmungou meu nome e um lapso de consciência surgiu.

"Eu...a gente deveria..."

"Oh!" Ela se afastou de mim muito rápido, arrumando a sua roupa dando alguns passos para trás. "Me desculpe, é que você tocou uma parte sensível, e eu...perdi um pouco do controle. " Disse como se tentasse encontrar uma desculpa.

"Não, eu que devo desculpa. Não devia ter tocado assim. " Ela me olhou fixamente e depois sorriu.

"Acho que nenhum de nós devíamos pedir desculpas. Olha para o nosso estado. Não acho que foi tão ruim assim. "

"Ah, não foi não. Mas mesmo assim, prometi que te ajudaria a voar, não te agarrar. " Olhei para o céu, o sol já estava bem alto, devia estar em tempo de levar ela de volta. "Já está na hora de a gente voltar, mas prometo continuar com as aulas, quando puder. "Ela fez um aceno com a cabeça concordando, e não disse mais nada. Sua respiração ainda estava ofegante, até quando pousei ela de volta na arena. De lá eu teria que encontrar Cassian.

O que aconteceu não foi planejado, mas era esperado. Eu devia ter me controlado de qualquer maneira, agora sim seria mais difícil conter meus impulsos. Ela não demonstrou nenhuma resistência, pelo contrário, parecia que queria o mesmo. Mas isso não podia seguir assim. Na próxima semana seria mais fácil, pois teria que ir com Rhysand para a corte outonal e ficaria alguns dias longe dela. Meus dedos formigavam só da lembrança de tocar a pele da Liz.

Difícil mesmo foi me esquivar das perguntas do Cassian, sobre o porquê eu estar tão estranho na noite passada, eu queria e não queria dizer a ele que era porque eu estava em conflito comigo mesmo sobre a mulher que eu amo e a mulher que eu desejo estarem na mesma sala, não acho justo com nenhuma dela essa situação. Nem comigo mesmo. Mas o pior era guardar o fluxo de magia e desejo quando eu ouvia ele pronunciar o nome de Liz, bem logo após aquele encontro.

No final do dia eu estava exausto, só queria dormir e não pensar em mais nada. Foi uma noite tranquila, se não fosse de manhã eu despertar com a imagem de Liz nua na minha cama. Mais uma vez aqueles sonhos. Empurrei as cobertas e vi que muito do dia já tinha passado. Encontrei Mor na casa de Rhys, como sempre sentada tomando um chá com Feyre.

"Esta se sentindo melhor Az?" Ela perguntou assim que me acomodei.

"Sim, nada que uma boa noite de sono ao resolva. " Feyre disse algo sobre ter que trocar de roupa antes de sair para a primeira missão com Amren e nos deixou sozinhos.

"Você parecia realmente muito mal na noite que chegou? Tem mais alguma coisa que você não nos contou? " Senti seus olhos procurando algo no meu rosto, mas eu olhava o jardim de Elian pela janela.

"Não. Voce acha que podemos fazer um teste com essa planta por aqui? "

"Não acho prudente, mas Elian está bem estimulada com sua tarefa, saiu daqui com Lucien a pouco. "

"Que bom." Foi a única coisa que pensei em dizer. Vi Mor abrir a boca pra dizer mais alguma coisa, mas interrompi antes de ela dizer algo. "Não se proucupe, esta tudo bem".

"Tem alguma coisa a ver com Liz?" Ela virou a cabeça interessada.

Olhei bem nos olhos dela, procurando alguma pista. "Por que você acha isso?"

"Pelo simples motivo que quando você a viu na sala parecia que tinha visto um fantasma. " Ela deu de ombros, enquanto respondia. Mas eu sabia que ela estava sim interessada.

Talvez tenha demorado muito para responder, escolhendo bem as palavras. "Não. Não tem nenhum problema em relação a ela. Ouvi dizer que você se deram bem." Uma mudança sutil de tópico.

Ela fez um barulho esquisito com o nariz, pois percebeu a minha esquiva. "Depois de Feyre, sou eu e ela para fazer as buscas. Você tem certeza que não tem nada para me alertar? "

"Acho que vocês duas sabem bem se cuidar sozinhas." Me levantei porque ouvi Feyre se aproximando, se ela já estava pronta queria dizer que eu devia acompanha-la. Fiz um aceno com a cabeça para Mor, e ela me desejou boa sorte. Enquanto eu mantivesse as duas juntas longe de mim tudo estava bem.

Aproveitei o resto da semana para continuar com as aulas de voo, mas dessa vez sem interrupções. Fiz o que podia e ela parecia estar fazendo um bom progresso. Nenhum de nós voltamos a comentar qualquer coisa sobre o ocorrido, e nossas conversas eram mais leves. Ela parecia cada vez mais a vontade e eu também. A tensão ainda existia, mas ela também mantinha uma distância confortável.


	11. Chapter 11

Cap.11

Eu estiquei minha coluna na cadeira e olhei para Amren e Elian concentradas nos livros, estávamos lendo sobre botânica havia dias, e eu sinceramente achava extremamente entediante. Preferia estar buscando duendes. Faziam mais ou menos cinco meses que estávamos caçando duende de barro, a dupla da vez era Nesta e Feyre, e elas normalmente brigavam mais do que achavam pistas. Eu preferia ir sempre com Feyre, ela era rápida e tinha um excelente instinto de caça. Fizemos um bom progresso, encontramos vestígios na parte do meio de Prythian, mas também era a parte mais perigosa de se estar.

Embora eu fosse a única que estivesse totalmente ocupada com essa busca, estava confiante que em breve iriamos encontrar a toca. Eu sabia que havia outras coisas mais importantes para eles, Rhysand vivia em reuniões, estava focado em resolver as coisas com humanos e as demais cortes. Todos estavam na realidade, Azriel não tinha mais tempo para me treinar, e quando ele estava em Velaris eu estava buscando duendes.

Me sentia confortável, quase anestesiada quando estava próxima a ele, depois dos beijos que trocamos era impossível ignorar sua presença, seu cheiro ou suas sombras. Ele começou a invadir meus sonhos e não foram poucas vezes que acordei desejando sua boca. Algo como certeza preenchia meu ser quando pensava nele, eu agora sabia que ele era diferente dos demais, de qualquer outro feérico que eu tive relação. Eu reparei que ele sempre sentava próximo a mim nas poucas refeições que fizemos juntos. De que seus olhos demoravam nos meus, mais do que o normal. Porem era só isso. Eu mantinha uma distância, quando ele estava próximo ficava difícil raciocinar e isso me apavorava. Afinal antes de mais nada era treinada, soldado Vheela, vim para uma missão aqui.

Mas nem por isso não deixei de perguntar sobre ele a Feyre, numa das nossas excursões sozinhas. Ela me contou sobre sua terrível infância e como ele tinha conseguido as suas cicatrizes. Fiquei realmente comovida e a partir desse instante pude compreender melhor Azriel. De fato, ele era especial. Feyre comentou rapidamente como ele, Cassian, Rhys e Mor ficaram amigos, depois disse acelerou o passo como se encerrando o assunto. E eu tive a infeliz ideia de perguntar se ele tinha mais alguém além deles, é claro. Feyre parou a caminhada e esperou que eu a alcançasse me olhando curiosa. Ela não me respondeu nada, em vez disso me perguntou o porquê eu estar tão interessada. Obviamente eu não fazia parte do grupo de espionagem, não sabia fazer perguntas sem levantar suspeitas. Fiquei muito irritada comigo mesma e deixei pra lá, fingi que tinha visto sinais de um duende e nunca mais voltei a perguntar nada sobre Azriel.

"Ai estão vocês. " Disse Feyre entrando na sala. E me fazendo voltar dos meus devaneios.

"Onde está Nesta? Vocês voltaram cedo. " Disse Elian levantando e guardando o livro que estava lendo.

"Voltei antes. Cassian surgiu e ofereceu para fazer a dupla com Nesta. Eu não ia reclamar. Não estávamos concordando com a direção de qualquer maneira. " Eu e Elian trocamos olhares.

"Não acho que tenha sido uma boa ideia deixar os dois por conta". Amren nem sequer levantou os olhos da sua leitura.

"Rhysand me pediu pra chamar vocês. Parece que ele tem um anuncio para fazer" Disse Feyre com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

"Então é melhor a gente ir." Amren fechou o livro num estrondo. Não demoramos muito para chegar e Rhys abriu a porta para gente, sorria de orelha a orelha.

"Parece que deixar um casal junto era o que precisávamos." Rhys abria espaço para que entrássemos na sua casa.

Ali parado sujos como nunca estavam Cassian e Nesta. Lama pingava de seus cabelos no tapete finíssimo da sala e alguma gosma verde também. O cheiro forte de espirro de duende espalhava pela sala. Eles encontraram! Quase abracei os dois, mas Nesta estava com uma cara tão azeda e uma tensão raivosa corria entre os dois.

"Aqui está o que você tanto queria Liz." Disse Cassian estendendo a sacola fedorenta. "Espero que seja suficiente por que eu não vou voltar mais naquela toca. Se precisar de mais vá você buscar. "

"Ótimo! A primeira fase já está completa, agora podemos começar a fazer o tal óleo. " Disse Amren entusiasmada, ignorando os dois.

Cassian também parecia não estar no seu melhor humor, mas todo o resto estava definitivamente feliz. Peguei a sacola que continha mais do que suficiente da gosma e já me encaminhava para saída quando Rhys segurou meu antebraço.

"Não precisa começar agora. Cassian e Nesta vão tomar um bom banho e depois vão se juntar a nós. Esses últimos dias ninguém aqui parou, precisamos comemorar. Pelo menos tiramos essa noite para celebrar." Feyre sorria atrás dele, por fim uma boa notícia.

Fazia sentido. Todo o sentido, eu estava realmente contente que finalmente conseguimos o que faltava para o óleo de proteção. Logo conseguiríamos por o plano em pratica, já era primavera e eu ainda estava aqui. Precisava urgentemente avisar Camella e meu irmão. Amren segurou a sacola e disse que levaria para seu apartamento e que eu devia também me arrumar mesmo que a celebração seria somente nossa.

Demorei somente o essencial e fui aos meus aposentos, agora não vivia mais na casa de vento, tinha um quarto alugado próximo ao apartamento de Amren, o salário que eu ganhava dava e sobrava muito, mas as minhas despesas nunca iam para minha moradia, artefatos mágicos custam muito dinheiro. Tudo o que eu tinha em Velaris era luxo para mim, me sentia mal por deixar minha família no continente, e mais por fazer meses que não entrava em contato. Camella me enviava mensagens mais seguidas, confirmando que estava bem e que Ruven a tratava como uma princesa. Não que eu tivesse duvidas disso, mas me preocupava se ela estava passando alguma informação relevante sobre a missão pelo menos ao meu irmão. Meu anel estava sem mensagens a meses. Estava entretida com as buscas, treinamento e minha nova vida em Prythian que simplesmente perdi a noção do tempo, o último contato do meu irmão foi ainda no inverno, ele não me perguntou mais nada e nem eu havia informado mais sobre o nosso progresso.

Senti uma pontada de culpa e preocupação. Me acostumei muito rápido a minha vida aqui, era tudo tão natural e fácil. As pessoas eram amigáveis, o círculo de amigos de Rhys era engraçado e eu sentia que de alguma forma tinham me aceitado. Algumas reuniões eu não participava é claro, eu teria ainda que provar que era de confiança. Eu sabia que estava me conectando muito rápido a corte noturna, meus sentimentos se desenvolveram e estava mais fiel aos propósitos que eles queriam construir do que os Vheela. Não era traição, era o sentimento de pertencimento. Eu jamais iria trair minha família e amigos que deixei no continente, acima de tudo o sangue Vheela corria nas minhas veias.

Mandei uma mensagem codificada para meu irmão, informando que encontramos o que precisávamos para colocar o plano da barreira em pratica. Não houve nenhuma resposta imediata, normalmente não vinha. Então o jeito era esperar algumas horas, ou quem sabe até amanhã. Fiz o mesmo a Camella, e depois de alguns instantes ela mandou uma mensagem de recebimento. Algo me dizia que as coisas não estavam nos conformes.

Suspirei e abri meu armário, amanhã eu com certeza iria tentar rastrear o que estava acontecendo. Hoje iria descansar e escolher a roupa que iria usar. Eu tinha meia dúzia de roupas, todas compradas ali no estilo da corte noturna. Puxei meu único vestido branco e atrás dele o vestido que Mor me obrigou a comprar um dia em que saímos juntas para fazer compras.

Ela insistia que eu deveria aproveitar que estava em Velaris e vestir o que eu desejasse, principalmente se fosse um vestido Vheela. Tudo isso era porque ela estava curiosa com a nossa vestimenta. Mal sabia ela que eu não usava vestido nenhum, na maior parte do tempo a minha armadura. Mas fiz sua vontade e pedi para confeccionar um vestido que me lembrava de Camella, rosa como os vestidos que ela usava, porem caríssimo, com muitos detalhes coisas que nossas roupas nunca seriam, mas imaginei que pudesse ser assim a milênios atrás.

Peguei esse vestido e escolhi como o da noite. Não seria todos os dias que eu poderia usar mesmo, e hoje seria uma celebração intima. O que me fez meu estomago afundar, Azriel provavelmente estaria lá. Fazia semanas que eu não via ele. De novo meus pensamentos me ligavam a ele e cada vez mais eu sentia uma ligação entre a gente. O que podia ser?

Rhysand me buscou, quando sai da pousada ele estava me esperando no lado de fora com as mãos no bolso.

"Você fica realmente diferente usando vestidos. "

Semicerrei os olhos e apontei meu dedo. "Vou encarar isso como um elogio". Disse enquanto me aproximava.

"Não me deixou terminar, é claro que é um elogio. Esta esplendida Liz. Tenho certeza que vai deixar alguém surpreso. " – Ele me estendeu a mão e suas asas e eu já sabia que iriamos voar. Hoje o jantar seria na casa oficial.


	12. Chapter 12

Cap.12

Amren de longe era a que estava mais entusiasmada, estava mais falante que o normal e contava com certa animação que já tinham uma ideia de como fazer o plantio da flor assim que conseguíssemos capturar algumas mudas.

O restante estava relaxado, mas Elian parecia bastante cansada sentada mais afastada de todos.

"Esta tudo bem?" Perguntei me aproximando dela. Ela levantou os olhos encontrando os meios um pouco surpresa.

"Ah sim, estava preocupada com Lucien, ele saiu faz dias para encontrar a rainha humana..." Elian foi interrompida com a aproximação de Liz. Senti sua presença assim que comecei a conversa com Elian. Me virei na sua direção e não pude conter a minha surpresa. Ela estava definitivamente mais bonita, mas não era isso que me chamava atenção, era como ela ficava feminina e doce usando aquele vestido, jamais poderia dizer que ela era uma guerreira. Era como se quando ela trocava de roupa trocasse de personalidade, mas eu sabia que no fundo ela continuava a mesma, sua essência eu sentia pelo laço.

O rosto de Liz se iluminou assim que me viu e a forte corrente do nosso laço tencionou fazendo com que eu me aproximasse dela sem conhecimento. "Você está encantadora Liz." Minha voz saiu um pouco mais que um sussurro.

Ela agradeceu o elogio e se voltou a Elian, conversando com ela sobre qualquer coisa. Meus pensamentos estavam nublados pelo desejo e admiração, ela parecia tão afetada quanto eu , mas pelo menos sabia disfarçar melhor do que eu naquele momento. Pensei que esses sentimentos fossem demorar mais para se desenvolver, mas como poderia ser diferente quando ela era uma feérica inteligente, forte e cativou a praticamente todos ali. Sabia que muitos tinham suas ressalvas quanto a ela, mas a verdade é que ela era diferente do que se esperava de um feérico habilidoso e de sangue milenar como o dela. Ela não precisava se rebaixar a ninguém e ao mesmo tempo tinha profundo respeito por todos, o que deixava até Nesta afetada. Às vezes eu me perguntava como uma feérica como ela podia ser minha parceira? Não fazia muito sentido.

_Esta tão desconcertado por causa de um vestido Az? _Ouvi a voz jocosa de Rhys na minha cabeça, encontrei seu olhar e ele desviou com a chegada de Cassian e Mor.

Mor. Ela estava como sempre deslumbrante no seu vestido carmim. Ela sorria, mas eu sabia que tinha algo errado, nada passava despercebido por mim quanto o assunto era ela. Mais uma vez me senti angustiado por estar na presença das duas, não gostava dessa situação. Me afastei e assim fiquei por um bom tempo ainda tentando desvendar o que podia ter acontecido com Mor para ela esconder algo atrás dos seus sorrisos. "_Ela recebeu uma carta_" uma das minhas sombras me respondeu, mas eu sabia que não saberia mais do que isso. De quem seria a carta?

Passei o restante de noite calado preocupado com Mor, desviando a atenção de Rhysand e evitando encontrar o olhar de Liz. Ela estava tranquila e eu sentia pelo laço que estava feliz. Ultimamente tinha uma incessante vontade de utilizar o laço para saber como ela estava se sentindo, mas hoje ela estando ali próxima procurava não me esforçar, a verdade é que no meu intimo não quero demonstrar nada, nenhum sentimento para ninguém ali naquela sala, percebia os olhares desconfiados de Feyre e Rhys sempre quando eu tocava no nome dela. De qualquer forma ela finalmente estava fazendo algum progresso na sua missão, Rhys estava satisfeito e eu também. Ele tinha me deixado encarregado de supervisionar seus passos e incrivelmente ela estava se comportando, suspirei aliviado.

"Esta suspirando muito ultimamente, não me diga que está apaixonado?" Cassian se juntou a mim próximo a janela.

"Estou realmente pensando se não vale a pena quebrar a sua cara com essas perguntas embora foi com a sua ajuda que finalmente conseguimos o tal espirro de duende." Respondi dando um pequeno sorriso, já esperando uma provocação dele.

"Ah! Que grande piada você quebrar a minha cara, mais fácil a adorável Vheela me acertar um soco do que você ultimamente. " Adorável? Desde quanto Cassian usava esses termos para se tratar de um de nós. Ia responder, mas vi que sua feição fechou novamente e eu já sabia porque, ele também tinha percebido que tinha algo estranho com Mor.

"Ela está escondendo algo." Disse como se soubesse o que estivesse rondado na mente de Cassian.

"Então vamos aguardar ela nos contar, só espero que não demore. " Como se ela ouvisse Cassian falando sobre ela, Mor se aproximou de nós sorrindo com olhos semicerrados.

"Posso saber o que você estão aí cochichando? " Mor carregava a garrafa de vinho e eu estiquei minha taça para que ela enchesse mais.

Meus instintos de proteção em relação a ela eram sempre tão aguçados, foi inevitável não procurar no seu rosto algum sinal que tinha algo para nos dizer. Cassian depois de alguma desculpa esfarrapada saiu do nosso lado, Morrigan começou a me contar como tinha sido a recepção da corte dos pesadelos, sorria como uma criança travessa enquanto contava as armadilhas que tinha deixado para trás no castelo ou a falta de comodidade que eles iriam encontrar. E eu somente gostaria que esses momentos em que ela estava realmente feliz durasse mais tempo. Ficamos assim conversando alheios aos demais por algum tempo até sentir nas minhas costas o olhar de Liz sobre mim.

Procurei ela com os olhos e vi Liz caminhado em direção a varanda. Dessa vez não fui tão obvio, esperei todos estarem em mais uma discussão boba já um pouco alterados pelo consumo de vinho e me escorei no batente da porta camuflado pela cortina para quem olhasse de dentro.

"Está uma noite muito agradável. " Disse esperando que Liz se voltasse para mim, pela primeira vez vi ela prender o cabelo no alto da cabeça deixando seu pescoço alvo a mostra e prontamente me deu uma vontade de enterrar meu nariz naquele pedaço de pele exposto e sentir seu perfume de lavanda e noites de verão.

Mas assim que ela se virou para mim pude notar algo errado na sua expressão antes de me olhar com um rosto impassível de feérica. "Está preocupada? "

Liz me encarou sem me responder e quando pensei que ela não fosse me responder mais ela soltou a meia voz "Um pouco. "

"Eu sei que tudo parece incerto por aqui, mas é assim por muitos séculos. Você não deve estar costumada com essa questão conturbada entre as cortes. Mas agora que temos todos os ingredientes acho todos nós podemos ficar mais tranquilos. " Pelo menos nosso plano B está dando certo.

"Não são os planos da corte noturna que me preocupam. É o silencio do continente. " Seus olhos verdes fugiram dos meus, e nesse momento me perguntei mais uma vez como podia ainda existir feéricos como ela.

"Se é essa sua preocupação posso sanar suas dúvidas e incertezas. Nada mudou desde sua partida, as cortes pró guerra não saíram dos seus postos e as aliadas não notaram nenhum movimento nem da parte dos humanos ou dos feéricos ou até mesmo do seu povo. "

E a distância respeitosa que ambos estávamos mantendo desde o nosso beijo foi encurtada por ela. Caminhou com passos lentos e o único som que se ouvia além das conversas dentro do salão era o farfalhar do seu vestido no chão. Não me movi.

"Preciso saber se minha irmã está segura. " Liz falou em voz baixa como se fosse um segredo.

"Posso mandar averiguar agora mesmo como estão as coisas em Neldor." Não deveria, não era um pedido do meu grão senhor, mas a sua aflição era justa. Seu rosto se iluminou e sorriu em agradecimento.

Ela não se aproximou mais e eu num impulso colei meu corpo no dela, meus braços continuavam ao lado do meu corpo e não fiz a menção de toca-la nem ela a mim, mas seus olhos desafiavam os meus como se esperasse essa minha reação assim que chegasse próximo a mim, e antes que qualquer um de nós pudéssemos ter alguma atitude ouvi a voz de Feyre na varanda.

"Azriel, Rhys estava te procurando não adianta fugir da discussão…" Ela parou de falar assim que percebeu nossos corpos tensionados e muito próximos um do outro.

Entrei no salão tão rápido quanto a fala de Feyre, ela ainda ficou para trás.

_Precisamos conversar_. Rhys me chamou. _Não depois, agora. Na sala de reuniões. _

Pelo o seu tom parecia ser algo sério, mas ele puxou o Cassian sorrindo dizendo que precisava de uma ajuda na adega para trazer mais vinho, pois Morrigan consumia mais rápido que um velho marinheiro quando voltava do alto mar.

Vi os dois saírem do salão rindo enquanto Elian dançava com Mor ao som de uma canção que ela e Nesta cantavam, algo possivelmente do tempo de quando ainda eram humanas. Sai desapercebido assim como entrei.

Entrei na adega, onde de fato eles foram buscar algumas garrafas. "Achei que tinha falado na sala de reunião" disse Rhysand apoiado em uma mesa velha que entortava com seu peso.

"O assunto é tão sério" assim? " Estreitei meu olhar, pois não parecia nada sério os dois ali.

"Na realidade sim. " Foi Cassian que começou "Você anda mais tenso do que o normal quando está em casa. O que está acontecendo Azriel? "

"Você está diferente desde que voltou do continente. Mas mais estranho ainda é sua postura quando Liz este presente. " Rhysand terminou de falar esperando uma resposta. Os dois sabiam. Posterguei demais essa conversa de parceiros achando que podia controlar e agora era inevitável, outra resposta seria como trair meus amigos e isso eu jamais faria.


	13. Chapter 13

Cap.13

Havia uma euforia dentro de mim em todo o trajeto até a pequena antessala que todos estavam presentes esperando a comida chegar. Eu queria me punir por estar tão nervosa querendo a aprovação de um macho, nunca fui assim. Ainda mais quando a provação não se dava aos meus feitos com espada e sim por estar usando um vestido. Fiz o possível para andar elegante e cumprimentar todos, porém minha atenção era em Azriel que conversava com Elian de costas para mim como para me evitar.

Quando nossos olhos se cruzaram percebi a chama quente de desejo, meu coração palpitou mais rápido e a satisfação em saber que ele tinha apreciado minha vestimenta foi tamanha que o sorriso não abandonou meu rosto nem quando para disfarçar fui conversar com Elian.

Contudo todo entusiasmo foi minguando durante a noite percebendo que Azriel não atravessava seu olhar com o meu, nem pegava ele me observando de longe, pelo contrário, sua atenção se concentrava mais de uma vez em Mor. Como eu não pude perceber antes? Era evidente que havia algo ali, só me dei conta agora pois raríssimas eram as vezes que eu via os dois juntos, nunca pude realmente notar algo de diferente quando Morrigan falava de Azriel. Eu fui uma tola. Achei que o tom de carinho fosse o mesmo como de Cassian, talvez até fosse. E Azriel não comentava sobre seus relacionamentos, não que eu perguntasse também. Não deveria ser do meu interesse, mas sentia um desconforto no meu peito toda vez que o olhar de Az demorava no rosto de Mor, eu ignorei tal sentimento. Era uma noite de celebração e sobretudo devia estar feliz.

Foquei no momento, na alegria dos presentes, nas conversas animadas cheia de rusgas, mas mesmo assim o sentimento não pode durar a noite inteira. A atenção de Azriel em Mor, o insistente sentimento que havia algo errado no continente não me deixou continuar em paz. Sai até a varanda para tomar um ar.

"Está uma noite muito agradável. ". Ouvi a voz grave de Azriel atrás de mim. Sua voz me deixava desconcentrada como sempre, mas essa noite ele parecia me evitar e o pior é que ele me atordoava mais o meu juízo do que qualquer outro feérico e que obviamente não era reciproco. Mor era quem o desnorteava.

Respondi qualquer coisa que veio na minha mente. Ele estava lindo todo de preto, seu cabelo estava levemente mais comprido do que o normal deixando mais atraente. Falei da minha preocupação real com a minha família e por um momento notei que ele se preocupava comigo. Maldição, eu me preocupava com ele também.

Estávamos próximos de novo e tudo o que pude sentir foi seu cheiro. Sua aura potente inundava meus poros e quando pensei em me afastar ele colou seu corpo ao meu e minha mente nublou, seus olhos estavam concentrados na minha boca e senti a sua barreira se quebrando, ele me queria.

A voz de Feyre nos fez voltar a nossa consciência e nos afastamos. Engoli em seco antes de falar a Feyre que assim que nos interrompeu ficou muda, Azriel passou correndo por ela ignorando por completo nós duas.

"Estão discutindo de novo? Aqui nessa corte se debatem demais sobre coisas com pouca relevância. " Balancei a cabeça e sorri para ela oferecendo a passagem para que ela voltasse ao salão e quebrar o clima incomodo.

"Você acha? Nós adoraríamos saber sua opinião nos nossos debates." Feyre piscou para mim, mas eu sinceramente não entendi seu comportamento.

"Eu adoraria saber, por exemplo, como se desenvolveu essa intimidade entre você e Az." Olhei para ela assustada, não estava pronta para responder e mesmo sabendo que Feyre me fazia essa indagação pois estava curiosa em relação a Azriel, não deixava de pensar que não era realmente da conta dela, a não ser que, na verdade ela estava preocupada com o possível casal de amigos, Mor e Az.

Deixei ela sem resposta, Amren chamou sua atenção e sem pensar duas vezes sai atrás de um banheiro. No caminho, vi Azriel passando pelo corredor adjacente e demorei dois segundos para me decidir se devia segui-lo ou não. Caminhei com passos silenciosos e quando alcancei o corredor que dava para a adega, camuflei como uma Vheela o máximo possível, vozes dos três homens saia da porta aberta.

"Entendo. Mas e agora como esta em relação a Mor? Você conversou com ela? " Perguntava Rhysand. Consegui apenas ouvir um rosnado em resposta.

"Deve ser complicado, eu pelo menos consegui me desvencilhar de qualquer sentimento muito rápido. Mais rápido ainda meus pensamentos foram inundados por Nesta e os deuses sabem o quão paciente eu sou com aquela feérica. Você tem sorte de não ter uma parceira tão ranzinza ou que passou a transformação que as irmãs de Feyre passaram. " A voz de Cassian ressoou.

Eles estavam falando de Mor e Nesta, por que estavam falando das femeas? Parecia que tinha interrompido uma conversa de homens.

"Eu só ...procuro não estar com as duas juntas. " Azriel parecia abatido. Nesta e Mor? Não fazia sentido, ele não estava evitando Nesta, será que...

"Você devia conversar com ela, acho que seria justo ela saber." Rhys continuou aconselhando.

"Eu ainda não acredito que você achou uma parceira!" Cassian suspirou. Ouvi os meus próprios batimentos no meu ouvido, então Azriel tinha uma parceira? O que Mor tinha a ver com isso? Minhas pernas amoleceram e quase cedi ao chão.

"Eu deveria conversar com as duas, mas... ainda não é o momento. " Azriel falou resoluto.

"Não é o momento? Não existe momento certo. Do que você está falando? Ela não sabe que é sua parceira? Azriel! Até quando acha que pode esconder o laço? " Rhysand estava realmente frustrado.

"Tudo isso porque está com medo da reação da Mor?" Cassian agora perguntava "Você está com medo e de perder sua chance com Mor, enquanto está claro que cada dia que passa mais você está afetado pela Liz!" Ouvir meu nome naquela conversa me deixou tensa. "Devia dar mais credito a Mor, ela entenderia. "

"Liz não sabe que é minha parceira, ela deve sentir o laço, mas vheelas são diferentes, vivem diferentes, como explicar para uma criatura que vive sob regime fechado, sem contato com outros feéricos e que está aqui sob um acordo que agora ela tem um parceiro? Sabe o que isso mudaria na vida dela? "

Congelei com tal afirmação. Então todo esse tempo era isso o que eu sentia? O laço. Como clarão tudo parecia se encaixar, todos os sentimentos, a conexão que eu sentia com ele, o nosso primeiro encontro, os sonhos, os toques, a sensação de pertencimento. Eu tinha um parceiro! Meu jantar parecia querer voltar do meu estomago, precisava sair dali, mas meus pés não se mexiam meu corpo estava paralisado.

"Nem você sabe o que mudaria! Mas Liz tem o direito de saber, se já não desconfia. Feyre e eu já sabíamos. Tem algo mágico entre vocês dois, quando estão juntos é impressionante parece ser quase visível. "

"É verdade Az. Não poderia esconder o laço nem se você quisesse e eu sei que no fundo você não quer. Ter uma parceira é mais do que imaginávamos, depois de se estar completo não se quer viver semipleno. "

"Como posso ter uma parceira quando minha existência foi amar Morrigan? Como isso pode ter acontecido! " A dor e desespero na voz de Azriel doeram mais que uma facada. A dor dele atravessou meu peito e cravou no meu coração.

Sai do meu torpor afinal eu era uma feérica digna e não devia estar ouvindo essa conversa e mesmo que minha mente não estava funcionando meu corpo reagiu, a passos vacilantes caminhei, não queria mais saber ou ouvir qualquer coisa, outros segredos teriam sido menos impactantes e melhores para minha pobre existência. Mas descobrir aquilo que no meu intimo já duvidava e confirmar que o coração do meu parceiro já tinha dona e que ele ocultava seus sentidos em vergonha de estar conectado a mim, só me fez ter mais certeza que não poderia continuar nessa corte, corri para longe o mais rápido que eu podia, se minhas pernas pudessem me levar para o continente assim eu desejava, lagrimas nublavam minha visão, mas nada sentia além da dor.

Odiava sentir aquele sentimento de rejeição, não deveria ser o contrário? Parceiras poderiam rejeitar seus parceiros, mas claro que no meu caso tudo era ao contrário, seria eu a feérica mais azarada de Prythian? Azriel não podia me rejeitar, mas fazia o possível para inibir nossa parceria, me deixou no escuro, tudo porque tinha sentimentos por outra.

Parei para respirar apoiando minhas mãos no joelho, enxergava tudo vermelho de raiva. Raiva desse sentimento, de Mor e de Azriel. Estava dentro da floresta, não muito longe de Velaris continuei caminhando sem rumo ainda cega pela minha raiva tentando me acalmar e voltar a raciocinar como a soldado que era, afinal estava ali para uma missão.

Ouvi galhos quebrando e estaquei no lugar, havia dois feéricos ali, eu podia notar. Se pelo menos eu estivesse vestindo minha armadura, mas infelizmente saí das dimensões de Velaris somente usando um vestido de babados. Reconheci de imediato os dois Vheelas, eu estava muito encrencada!

"Ora, vejam só quem encontramos. Nossa ratinha saiu fora da toca" Vilnar treinou junto comigo para a guarda, era um excelente rastreador. Vestia a armadura completa com uma espada longa, tinha olhos e cabelos castanhos, mas seu sorriso perverso foi que fez minha espinha congelar. Eles estavam ali para me matar como meu irmão previu, o outro Macel, também era um vheela famoso por ser um excelente caçador, era grande e robusto e estava tão bem equipado como o outro. Os dois deram passos calculados para me encurralar. Fui imprudente, eles ainda estavam me procurando e não iriam deixar barato minha fuga.

Levei minha mão a minha única arma, minha adaga amarrada na minha coxa. Eu iria morrer, mas não sem antes lutar.

"Rata traidora deve morrer!" Macel rugiu antes de me atacar, esquivei do seu golpe já esperando um de Vilnar, que veio rápido acertando minha perna, cambaleei para trás e com um impulso rolei para adiante dos dois. Dois contra um não seria fácil, precisava desarmar um deles, corri meus olhos pelas armaduras e no instante seguinte ataquei Vilnar, conhecia sua armadura e atrás da sua perna ele tinha outra adaga. Ele protegeu seu corpo e quase levou um golpe de Macel que tentava me atacar com as próprias mãos. Cravei minha adaga na abertura da sua perna e levei um soco com essa investida, Macel segurou meu braço eu girei meu corpo, nosso combate durou um segundo e Vilnar rasgou meu braço direito com a minha própria adaga. Chutei o corpo a minha frente e corri, mas fiz meia volta. Apesar do meu coração partido, Velaris seria mais segura, gritei o único nome que não saia da minha cabeça.


	14. Chapter 14

Cap.14

Algo estava errado, eu podia sentir. Imediatamente olhei para o lado e uma sombra rastejou da porta até a mim. "Ela saiu de Velaris", me perguntei o porquê e outro sussurro no meu ouvido me deixou paralisado "Perdemos o rastro, ela estava abalada". Não precisavam me dizer quem era ela, deixei as sombras sempre encarregadas de Liz, uma péssima mania que adotei para estar próximo a ela. Mas alguma coisa estava acontecendo e precisava agir agora.

"Liz não está mais em Velaris, as sombras a viram saindo, alguma coisa está acontecendo. Ela..." Sem mesmo terminar o que eu estava falando, senti o outro lado do laço uma dor e sai correndo pela porta. Cassian e Rhys me seguiram, Feyre apareceu no mesmo instante.

"Ela não passou pela gente. " Liz disse reportando a Rhysand que provavelmente já estava conversando com ela.

"Dois feéricos não identificados entraram no nosso território a poucas horas, não pode ser coincidência" Rhysand disse já pegando as espadas. "Azriel, nos leve para onde ela foi vista a última vez"

E assim desdobrei onde as sombras tinham me indicado, esperei que Cassian, Rhys e Feyre estivessem na divisa de Velaris com a floresta para levantar voo. O sentimento de urgência era tão grande que não precisei expressar ao meu grão-senhor.

"Usa o laço! Tente encontrá-la!" Cassian gritava pelo vento, como se eu não estivesse tentando.

Pelas expressões, eles estavam preocupados assim como eu, os motivos podiam ser diversos, podia ser por medo de uma traição, podia ser uma emboscada, podia ser que ela estava em perigo. Mas eu sabia que ela honraria o nosso contrato, então a única opção que se desenhava era uma emboscada, para nós e a ela.

Antes mesmo de ouvir um grito pelo laço, senti o desespero. Isso já foi o suficiente para confirmar a Rhysand que ela estava ameaçada. Cerrei meus olhos e deixei minhas asas me levarem, todo meu ser agora estava em modo parceiro. Nada nem ninguém podia toca-la, ameaça-la, o sangue de quem a maltratasse seria derramado sem pestanejar, eu a protegeria.

"Az, salve Liz. Os outros nós damos conta, não faça nada imprudente. Estamos juntos nessa. " Rhys chamou minha atenção antes de dar alguns comandos. Assim que pousei senti o cheiro de dois feéricos e da minha parceira.

Era difícil controlar a dor, minha própria e de Liz. Uma avalanche de culpa caiu sobre mim, eu apertei o cabo da espada com toda minha força. Como fui estupido de inibir nosso laço? Deixei ela exposta ao perigo! Ela gritou por mim! Eu era dela, devia estar ali por ela em vez de ficar me martirizando pelo infortúnio que era meu destino e aceitasse de uma vez que meus sentimentos por Mor não seriam nunca os mesmos que eu tinha por Liz. Desde que a conheci, era ela que dominava meus sonhos, era por ela que eu vivia cheio de preocupações deixando as sombras sempre vigilantes e não era por medo dela ser uma espiã, mas por curiosidade, querendo saber mais dela, conhecer mais sobre seus gostos, o que a fazia sorrir e o que a deixava angustiada. Uma parte de mim a evitava e outra queria aproximação.

Seria burrice não notar que desde que nos beijamos ela me olhava curiosa e como seu rosto se inclinava em minha direção sentindo meu cheiro ou minha presença e o quanto esse simples gesto me deixava radiante. Como não notar a paz que me transmitia quando estávamos a sós. Ela usava aquele tom melodioso que vi usando com sua irmã e como ela de alguma forma fazia todas minhas barreiras se rompessem e ela jamais tomava vantagem disso. Eu não a merecia. Mas tampouco não a deixaria.

Senti o cheiro de sangue e corri na direção, estavam próximos! Então vi a pior cena desde a última guerra, um Vheela segurava seus braços de forma retorcida e outro dava um chute nas suas pernas fazendo ela cair de joelhos na sua frente, a lamina limpa brilhou descendo em direção a jugular de Liz.

"Não!" Gritei em plenos pulmões, pelo laço e em pensamento.

Me joguei sem pensar em nada na direção do carrasco, levando ele comigo para outra extremidade, sem me importar que minhas asas batiam uniformes pelo chão íngreme, qualquer dor física que me causasse ou o plano de Rhysand, só me importava que estávamos rolando com a lamina para longe de Liz.

No momento que coloquei meus pés no chão, me impulsionei de volta a ela, mas o desgraçado segurou minha perna, vi Rhysand e Cassian pousando na frente de Liz e do outro feérico que ainda a segurava.

Saquei minha espada e fiz menção de cortar a mão que me segurava, mas ele foi mais rápido, contudo não mais rápido que minhas sombras que imobilizavam parcialmente e assim que Feyre aterrissou na sua frente, o desarmando por completo virei minha cabeça na direção dos demais.

"Você não vai querer isso." Rhysand falava entre os dentes para o feérico que imobilizava Liz.

"Maldito feérico noturno, saia da minha mente!" Berrava o vheela.

"Abaixa essa espada e nenhum sangue vheela será derramado."

"Somente um vheela vai derramar sangue aqui e será a rata traidora da Liz". Dizia o soldado. Dei as costas a Feyre e me aproximava dele por trás e sentindo a minha presença ele se movimentou para longe do nosso grupo.

"Você está em desvantagem, tem muita coragem de entrar no meu território e não esperar a morte." Rhysand continuou.

"Saia da minha mente já disse!". Sua voz saiu em maior desespero. Liz não dizia nada, seus olhos estavam presos em Rhysand.

"Sua mente Vheela é bem interessante, minha parceira já está vasculhando do seu companheiro. O que será que vamos encontrar? Quantos segredos Vheela vamos descobrir?" Com a voz calma Rhys e Cassian se aproximavam.

"Não se aproximem ou eu corto o pescoço dela agora mesmo. "

"Você não consegue! Sua mão não te obedece" Cassian dizia com zombaria. Sabia que Rhys estava por trás disso. Cassian o cobria pela esquerda e eu pela direita.

"Quanto mais tempo você ficar, mais eles vão saber. Eu fiz um trato, mas vocês são inimigos e eles vão extrair o que for de suas mentes." Liz alertou na agonia.

"Façamos um trato. Eu e você." Eu disse e avisando sobre o meu plano a Rhysand por pensamento.

"Sua vida e de seu companheiro pela a vida dela." Rhysand me atropelou. "Se a matarem vou ser obrigado a tirar a suas vidas depois de extorquir todo a informação que tem sobre os Vheelas. O que quer que tenham vindo aqui vai ser em vão. Liz fez um acordo, olhe o braço dela...o acordo protege os conhecimentos do seu povo, mas você está sem nenhuma tatuagem, nada me impede. "

Os olhos dele buscaram pela tatuagem na minha parceira, e sua feição mudou para uma furiosa. "O que você fez rata maldita!" Ele olhou Rhys e respondeu "Sua palavra não me vale de nada".

"Farei um trato." Rhys estendeu sua mão na direção dele enquanto o outro agoniava de dor usando da minha estratégia . Tampouco Feyre não estava sendo boazinha. Os gritos do outro não eram indiferentes a ele, que olhava por cima do meu ombro e para Rhysand como se ponderasse.

"Rápido! Você não tem tempo" Liz tentou persuadindo, mas foi calada com o estalar do seu braço, o som do osso partido chegou aos meus ouvidos. Mais um passo e poderia tirar ela das garras dele, eu tinha que salva-la!

Mas ele percebeu meu movimento e girou o corpo, arrastando o corpo dela junto com o seu. "Calada! Ela nos pertence. Não há nada para uma vheela aqui." Pertencer? A ele com certeza não.

"Você não está entendendo, estamos oferecendo uma opção em respeito ao seu povo e você está colocando tudo a perder. Você não sairá vivo de Prythian e se sair faremos o possível para seu povo ser tão caçados novamente , que vão lembrar por que vivem escondidos. " A minha ameaça não era de toda verdadeira, mas parece ter surtido algum efeito. Eu já não aguentava mais aquela situação precisava agir, porém Rhysand não parava de mandar me acalmar, meu corpo tremia e a única coisa que eu via era o rosto de Liz e seus olhos brilhantes cravados nos meus. Tentava me lembrar do plano que tínhamos para uma situação assim, mas meu único foco era ela.

Queria dizer a Liz que estava tudo bem, que a salvaria. Que voltaríamos a Velaris e ela me explicaria por que ela estava correndo dentro da floresta. Mas Rhys continuava a persuadir.

"O seu tempo está acabando. Solte-a e faremos o trato. "

Minhas sombras prendiam os inimigos ao solo impedindo de desdobrar, mas eles ainda se moviam.

"Nunca voltarei sem a cabeça dela, Grão-senhor da casa noturna. " Dizia com um sorrisinho maléfico e tom jocoso do qual me fazia querer afundar minha faca na sua carne e tirar algumas verdades do seu ser sujo.

"_É verdade Az o que ele está dizendo, você tem que confiar em mim agora_." Rhys falava claro em minha mente, certamente não ia gostar do que ia ouvir.

"Então você volta, mas com a cabeça no seu devido lugar. A vida de Liz e a sua serão poupadas hoje desde que a vida dela não seja ceifada sem o devido julgamento."

A boca do feérico abriu e fechou em total choque, Rhysand estava usando as palavras certas, possivelmente descobriu alguma coisa nesse meio tempo. Com a mão ainda estendida o feérico mudou seus braços e esticou o da espada para Rhys.

"Liz tem que voltar, viva ou morta. Nesse caso como prisioneira." Falou com desgosto, mas aceitando o acordo. Isso não podia acontecer, eles iam matar ela assim que tivessem chances!

Voei em sua direção. Não podia deixar que isso acontecesse, mas Cassian me impediu. "_Rhysand! Não faça isso!_" Eu gritava por pensamento tentando me desvencilhar de Cassian. "_Não podemos interferir nas suas leis a esse ponto, confie em mim_ " Rhys me respondia.

"Será julgada pelos seus crimes antes de qualquer sentença. A sua vida e de seu companheiro serão a garantia, sua responsabilidade é leva-la em segurança e manter até seu julgamento. "

Uma luz magica brilhou no braço de Rhys no mesmo lugar que apareceu do feérico vheela. O acordo estava selado. O falso sorriso não saia de seus lábios, aquilo só provava que era isso o que eles queriam e nós estávamos dando Liz de bandeja.

"Isso não esta certo! Rhysand! Por que fez esse acordo?! " Gritava a todos os pulmões enquanto Cassian ainda me segurava desajeitadamente.

"Esta tudo bem Azriel. Pertenço ao meu povo, aceito o meu destino. E lá que devo viver e morrer se for o caso. Respeitamos antes de mais nada nossas leis, a corte noturna estará segura, assim como os Vheelas estavam comigo aqui." Liz olhava para mim sem nenhuma lágrima no seu rosto impassível, embora seus olhos vermelhos diziam que havia chorado a pouco. Mas ela estava calma, resignada e sua postura de soldado estava de volta.

"Ela sabe o que esta fazendo." Disse Cassian ao meu ouvido.

"E vocês sabem o que estão fazendo?" ignorei Cassian e perguntei em voz alta para todos ali. Aquilo tudo parecia um pesadelo e eu precisava acordar.

"Deixe-os Azriel." Rhys comandou. Não obedeci, minhas sombras ainda circundavam o inimigo. " É uma ordem!"

Respirava rarefeito e assim que liberei senti apenas a presença de Feyre, Cassian e Rhysand. Os vheelas se foram.


	15. Chapter 15

Acordei com meu corpo sendo arrastado por pedras húmidas e desuniforme, estava mal iluminado e meus dois braços eram segurados sem qualquer cerimonia por outro dois feéricos. Não tive coragem de levantar minha cabeça para ver onde eles estavam me carregando. Tentei me lembrar da última coisa que eu vi e eram os olhos avelãs de Azriel. Pelo menos ainda estava viva e Vilnar tinha comprido com o acordo.

Seria mentira dizer que eu estava lidando perfeitamente com toda a situação, eu estava apavorada! Fui pega desprevenida, acorrentada e arrastada para o esconderijo Vheela, atravessei mar e terras, arrisquei a vida das únicas pessoas que restavam como minha família e os únicos que eu amava de fato, tudo pela minha liberdade! Não era para ajudar os feéricos, nem os humanos, nem os vheelas que estavam perdendo o poder da proteção. Eu só queria saber como seria viver como uma feérica livre, lutar por mim mesma sem a responsabilidade de proteger milênios de sangue vheela.

Essa era a verdade. E agora eu pagaria o preço.

Ouvi som de metal e de correntes, meu corpo foi depositado na parede e os braços estendidos. Os dois feéricos prendiam meus pulsos na parede em lados opostos e me deixaram na posição sentada, no chão frio e molhado. Os guardam faziam tudo em silencio, mantive a cabeça baixa, fingindo estar dopada.

De tudo o que podia estar acontecendo esse era um dos piores cenários. Não deveria ter saído de Velaris, não importa o quão magoada ou chocada eu estivesse. Como fui tola! Pus em risco toda operação, meu irmão iria me matar! Isso se ele ainda estivesse vivo, pois se eles me acharam em Prythian queria dizer que meu irmão e seus aliados não eram tão influentes como imaginávamos.

Uma onda de desespero me atravessou me lembrando de Camella! Ela devia estar em perigo tanto quanto eu! Se me acharam em Prythian deviam ter a encontrado também. Engoli a bile que subiu na minha garganta, Camella não tinha qualquer preparo, contudo me lembrei que ela foi a última pessoa que eu contatei. Pelo menos até alguns dias atrás ela estava viva! O que será que teria acontecido com ela ou com meu irmão? O que estava acontecendo com o nosso povo?

Meses na corte noturna me fizeram esquecer de anos de dedicação aos vheelas. Não era justo, mas tampouco era ruim. Eu amei aquele lugar, era um outro mundo cheio de oportunidades e mesmo com toda a tensão que sobrevoava a corte, eles eram felizes, descontraídos e leais a seu grão senhor e senhora que fazia de tudo pelo seu povo. Foi lá que eu reaprendi a voar e dei aquele beijo inesquecível! O melhor beijo da minha vida. Eu morreria feliz se essa fosse minha sentença, afinal uma guarda como eu nunca imaginou que sentiria o que eu senti, nem em milênios de existência.

Levantei minha cabeça lentamente percebendo que estava sozinha. A minha frente somente uma havia uma parede de pedra e pelo formato identifiquei que estava na Caverna, não havia outro nome para a prisão vheela. Ali era um labirinto como toda caverna, onde corpos eram deixados separados por câmeras, desnutridos, esperando sentenças ou a morte. Depois de algumas horas em silencio somente ouvindo o som abafado e constante de um corredor de ar, uma voz saiu das profundezas me tirando dos meus pensamentos de remorso.

"Quem está aí? Ei novo prisioneiro, diga seu nome! "

"Com quem estou falando? Meu nome é Liz Alvarga." Respondi a voz desconhecida.

"Pelo caldeirão! Sou eu Liz, Trax. Eles te encontraram! Mas que bom que está viva e ainda acordada!" Ouvir a voz de Trax me deixou nervosa. Trax era um dos amigos do meu irmão, ele que me entregou a pulseira e anel para comunicarmos, que aliás eu estava sem.

"Liz esta aqui!" Sua voz saiu mais alta. E eu me perguntei se havia outros presos como ele na Caverna.

"Que bom que está próxima, não preciso gritar para falar com você. Passamos a informação de prisioneiro a prisioneiro pelas câmeras quando os guardas não estão. Samu está um pouco longe, mas tenho certeza que a informação chegara até Kristian." Isso queria dizer que meu irmão estava aqui também?! Isso era mal, muito mal.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntei. Eles haviam prendido todos os vheelas próximos ao meu irmão?

"Nunca conseguimos uma reunião com a assembleia. Eles sabiam que vocês duas tinham sumido e previram nossa intenção, foram prendendo um a um que fosse a favor de sair do anonimato e ajudar na reconstrução da muralha. "

Os vheelas não eram contra os humanos, mas também não eram a favor. Porem eles temiam pela segurança do povo feérico e eram totalmente contra uma guerra, não importa em que lado estivéssemos lutando. Meu irmão Kristian e alguns vheelas eram contra essa ideia, precisávamos ajudar os demais para que assim não ocorresse mais sangue derramado. Não queriam ficar impassíveis com o que estava acontecendo.

"Meu irmão está bem? E Camella?" Minhas esperanças de ter alguma ajuda no meu julgamento estavam escorrendo pelas minhas mãos, não teria nenhum voto a favor da minha soltura ou vida. Pelo menos Kristian estava vivo.

"Não foi simples eles prenderem seu irmão, infelizmente ele está aqui mais longe possível dos seus camaradas." Trax me respondia enquanto outra voz ecoava ao fundo.

"E quanto a Camella? Alguém sabe de alguma coisa?" De fato, nenhum ancião vheela teria coragem de matar meu irmão sem um julgamento, ele era muito importante de uma antiga família. Todos nós éramos, somos vidas vheelas, não podiam simplesmente aniquilar metade de nós somente porque éramos contra os antigos regimes. O julgamento serviria para dar exemplo, mas alguém iria pagar e sabia que minha vida estava no topo da lista.

"Camella? Pelo caldeirão! Ela está morta desde abandonou os vheelas! Espera..."Mas isso não era possível! Eu havia falado com ela a dias atrás, se nem os aliados do meu irmão sabiam que ela estava viva quer dizer que os demais também não, isso apontava que ela estava em segurança e a única pessoa que tinha conhecimento sobre sua presença em Neldor era eu! Uma vida da nossa família estava salva, pensei aliviada. "Kristian quer saber por que você está viva." Trax completou.

Claro que a primeira coisa que meu irmão iria me perguntar era isso. Ele era pragmático e devia estar uma fera com tudo isso que estava acontecendo. Eu ser capturada arruinaria sua justificativa de manter paz com os demais povos. Respirei fundo e contei o mais resumido possível como fui capturada.

"A corte noturna parece se preocupar com você." Disse Trax depois de transmitir a minha resposta. Lembrei imediatamente de Azriel e como ele estava descontrolado quando me apanharam. Azriel se preocupava comigo desde sempre. E mesmo que não tivesse seu coração eu também me preocupava com ele, e pelo resto da minha curta vida teria ele em meus pensamentos. Honraria meus sentimentos de parceira, nem que seja a distância até o dia do meu julgamento.

"Ali foi meu lar. " Disse simplesmente, com meu coração apertado lembrando com carinho de todos que acolheram e me ajudaram. De como Rhysand tinha apelado em um acordo para salvar a minha vida. Eu não esperava isso deles, eles se mostravam se importar comigo mais do que meu próprio povo.

Depois de um período de silencio, ouvi a resposta do meu irmão pelo Trax.

"Nem tudo esta perdido. O primeiro a ser julgado precisa sair vivo." Essa não era uma mensagem somente para mim, era pra todos os que estavam transmitindo. Meu irmão nunca fora uma pessoa carismática, mas a conjuntura estava o transformando em um líder nato, como deveria de ser.

"Mas acho que o primeiro não será você Liz." Trax me disse com certa amargura. Eu tinha certeza que todos ali preferiam ver minha cabeça rolar para se ver livre. Na visão deles, só eu devia ser a responsável. E mesmo que eu fui a corajosa para tomar a primeira atitude, eles aproveitaram do meu plano para pôr em pratica seus ideais e objetivos próprios.

Com desgosto reconheci que ali eu era somente mais um peão. Minha existência não valia muita coisa.


	16. Chapter 16

Cap. 16

Demorou muitas semanas para me acalmar. Embora Rhysand me explicou mais de uma vez o porquê tinha deixado eles a levarem e o plano que tinha desenhado em mente, boa parte de mim não se conformava em deixa-la ir. Nem preciso dizer que estava cada dia mais calado, não comia direito, dormir menos ainda e sombras negras rodavam meu corpo o tempo todo.

"_Eu preciso de você aqui. Nosso acordo foi com Liz, não com todo o povo Vheela. Por favor Az, mantenha seu foco."_ Rhysand havia me repreendido assim que eu tentei ir ao continente escondido pela segunda vez. Obviamente não deu certo, mas depois disso Cassian, Rhys e eu começamos a fazer um plano de resgate. Infelizmente houve alguns rumores de complicações com acordos dos humanos no continente fazendo com que Feyre e as irmãs se dedicassem aos problemas políticos entre os povos, deixando de lado o famoso plano B que tanto Liz havia nos ajudado.

Enquanto isso estávamos dedicados a resgatar minha parceira. Cassian e Rhys tinham tomado a minha dor como pessoal, eles eram de fato os melhores irmãos que eu poderia escolher. Mas semanas tinham se passado e não sabíamos nenhuma informação dos vheelas. Ruven, em Neldor também não estava ajudando muito. Depois que finalmente se juntou a feérica a qual tinha fixação, seu interesse pelo povo vheela parecia ter diminuído. Não havia notado nenhuma movimentação estranha nos arredores de sua corte, nem se ofereceu em colocar um grupo de buscas pela irmã de Camella. Escondeu a vheela tão bem que ninguém o importunou e era assim que pretendia continuar.

A comunicação com Neldor não estava das melhores. Eu já tinha me oferecido para ir até lá mais de uma vez, mas Rhys pretendia lidar com Ruven pessoalmente.

O tempo passou e minha conexão com Liz continuava apenas em sonhos, não conseguia mais sentir nada desde que partira de Prythian, era como se ela estivesse me bloqueando e isso somente me fazia pensar que Liz de alguma forma se deu conta do nosso laço. Tentei por diversas vezes entender o que tinha acontecido naquele dia. Não encontrava pistas somente nesse silencio entre nós.

Contudo os sonhos por mais conturbados que fossem, me davam dicas do que podia ter acontecido ou do que estava acontecendo. Uma vez sonhei com um calabouço úmido e frio cheios de sapos e criaturas peçonhentas, Liz gritava por sua vida, se debatia entre corrente pedindo para viver. Naquela noite acordei assustado e não consegui mais dormir pensando que ela estava desesperada, se sentindo abandonada enquanto eu estava me deteriorando, tentando fazer o possível para salva-la. Passei o resto da noite em claro estudando os mapas, como se eu pudesse descobrir onde um povo que a séculos se escondiam poderia ter a enclausurado. O continente era muito extenso, maior que Prythian e demoraria anos para mapear todo o território, precisávamos de uma pista. E eu estaria encargado de achar, fui ao continente logo depois que eles desdobraram levando Liz e segui vigiando locais estratégicos com alguns espiões, mas sentia que seria melhor se eu mesmo estivesse lá.

Em 2 dias partiríamos todos juntos a Neldor numa visita não oficial e opressora. A nossa aliança estava em risco, pois por mais que os homens de Ruven estivessem fazendo o imaginável na fronteira com os humanos, o seu próprio líder não estava fazendo o possível em seus acordos, seguro e confortável no seu castelo.

Claramente o grão-senhor da corte noturna estava preocupado com isso. Ruven era seu principal aliado no continente, mas estava colocando empecilhos para salvar Liz. E algo me dizia que nem sequer tinha alertado a irmã que Liz estava sob julgamento correndo perigo de vida.

Eu tinha o conhecimento que as duas mantinham uma comunicação, não porque Liz me contou, mas porque as sombras a vigiavam e acreditava que a essa altura Camella desconfiava que algo tinha passado a irmã. Se Ruven não tinha intenção de avisa-la eu então faria.

Estava colocando a última parte da minha armadura quando Mor entrou no quarto. Não havia visto ela desde da captura de Liz, ela estava ocupada com o desfecho de intrusos conseguirem ir tão longe dentro do território da corte noturna e eu ocupado em achar brechas entre acordos com o continente e rastreando qualquer rastro dos vheelas.

"Az…" Vi Mor adentrando o aposento pelo canto do olho e em passos lentos, sentou na beirada da cama.  
"Vou refazer o trajeto dos vheelas mais uma vez e encontro os demais em dois dias no porto velho." Disse enquanto por fim ajeitava minha adaga na armadura.

"Eu sei." Ela disse somente, ela se referia a minha parceria. Se fosse outros tempos eu teria ficando confuso e constrangido. Mas hoje eu só queria tirar esse peso do meu peito, respirar era difícil.

A encarei pela primeira vez que entrou no quarto. Não disse nada, apenas fitei em silencio seu rosto perfeito e seus olhos intensos, a minha fascinação por eles ainda estava ali, porem meu coração não reverberava. Eu estava meio morto, era assim como me sentia. Não gostava de falhar com as pessoas e tinha falhado miseravelmente com Liz, em todos os sentidos e estava apto para reverter essa situação custe o que custar.

"Como você esta?" Era visível que não estava bem, mas ela queria que eu verbalizasse mais do que poderia.

"Com raiva. Fui o culpado.."

"Não diga isso! " Mor me cortou "Você não tem culpa que levaram Liz, foi uma serie de infortúnios. Não se critique tanto Azriel, mas saiba que estou aqui para te ajudar no que for preciso. "

Mor me estudava com o olhar e eu somente balancei a cabeça.

"Eu sei. Eu faria o mesmo por você." O ar estava me sufocando, precisava sair dali.

"Eu... eu queria que você soubesse que eu sei o que é perder alguém que a gente ama. " Pelo caldeirão, era essa conversa que eu estava evitando! Não conseguiria suportar a dor da Mor também, daria minha vida para vê-la sempre feliz. Me ajoelhei aos seus pés segurando suas mãos nas minhas.

"Deixe me terminar!" Ela se levantou abruptamente da cama, caminhando pelo aposento enquanto falava me deixando ainda de joelhos perto de onde ela tinha sentado. "Eu preciso. Preciso terminar de dizer...a dor é simplesmente dilacerante e demora muito tempo para cicatrizar e nunca mais somos os mesmos. Mas você...você não a perdeu, ainda tem tempo. Precisa pelo menos saber que ela estará a salvo. "

Ela continuou. "Você entende?! Estava na frente de todos nós, na sua frente! Você encontrou a sua parceira e terá por fim, a oportunidade de ter aquilo que você sempre almejou, eu te amo Az! Mas não posso te oferecer o mesmo amor que Liz tem por você, porque sim, eu notei desde que ela chegou como ela acompanhava tudo que era referente a você, e por isso eu fiz questão de me aproximar dela, conhecer essa estranha feérica de cabelos coloridos que veio de súbito para nossa corte alegando ser uma aliada e que acabou te cativando tanto! Ela é uma feérica peculiar! Não posso negar, assim como não nego que me afeiçoei a ela também, assim como foi com Feyre."

"Mor, nada mudou dos meus sentimentos por você! " Disse em desespero, sem saber onde aquela conversa iria nos levar.

"Mudou. E vai mudar mais ainda. Você tem uma parceira agora Az. Eu não posso mais te deixar preso a mim, não seria justo com você nem com ela."

"O que exatamente você está querendo dizer Morrigan?" De repente senti uma fúria subir pela minha espinha.

"Que você não tem nenhum debito comigo. E que estarei sempre ao seu lado. Vamos trazer Liz de volta! Se esse for o seu desejo. "

A fúria estourou nos meus olhos! Mor realmente acreditava que o meu amor era oriundo de algum sentimento de dívida? De pena? Eu não consegui ficar mais um segundo na sua presença. Caminhei com passos largos sem dizer uma palavra para fora.

Não era possível que ela presumia isso! Eu me negava a pensar dessa forma. Eu tinha outras coisas em mente e não precisava de mais confusões para lidar. Ora, que péssima hora que Morrigan veio informar que ela sabia que eu tinha uma parceira e surpresa! Não era ela! Mas estava tudo bem! Ela somente queria me ver feliz e ponto final, simples assim. Tão suave como uma pluma, Morrigan renegou meus sentimentos em prol da minha parceira. Eu devia estar aliviado, mas estava furioso! Porque não era o que eu esperava depois de tantos anos, eu queria pelo menos algum desespero o mesmo que eu sentira e ainda sentia.

Eu queria quebrar alguma coisa, gritar até perder a voz. Mas não fiz nada disso. Segui o meu objetivo e nada encontrei sobre rastros dos Vheelas em Prythian, era como se eles tivessem somente surgidos ali, naquele local, mas sabia que era impossível.

Os dias se passaram e minha fúria com Mor não havia diminuído e isso só dificultava meu foco. Cassian era o único que se dirigia a palavra a mim. Chegamos em Neldor sem cerimonias, ninguém estava nos esperando, mas Ruven fez questão de nos receber no castelo.

Homens devidamente uniformizados esperavam de ambos os lados da entrada fazendo um corredor de escudos até as portas abertas do castelo em que Ruven e Melarue nos esperavam.

"Sejam bem-vindos. Rhysand, que adorável surpresa! " Não saberia dizer se Ruven estava sendo polido ou debochado.

"Acho que demorei muito tempo para te visitar pessoalmente Ruven. Já era hora." Rhys se virou para Melaure e adicionou "Esta encantadora Melaure, me agrada vê-la tão bem."

Me desliguei completamente das conversas superficiais que Rhysand começara e procurei dentre os convidados da recepção por Camella, mas ela não estava presente. O castelo parecia exatamente igual quando da última vez que estive aqui. Meus contatos nada sabiam da existência de uma vheela na corte de Neldor. Então meus olhos analíticos procuravam qualquer feérico que tivesse semelhanças com Liz. Camella deveria estar enfeitiçada.

A raiva tinha diminuído agora com minhas novas tarefas do nosso plano. Eu reconhecia que não era de Mor que eu tinha raiva, mas de mim mesmo e por ela ter aceitado incrivelmente bem o fato que não posso ama-la do mesmo jeito. Esperava os lamentos, mas não houve nenhum.

Então eu vi. Entre tanta gente, uma cabeça loira me olhava curiosa escondida no fundo da sala, se camuflando entre a cortina que dava a outro corredor. Nada parecia a feérica que eu tinha perseguido quase um ano atrás, mas o formato dos olhos a denunciaram. Eram iguais a Liz. Encontrei Camella.


	17. Chapter 17

Durante o jantar Rhysand e Ruven conversavam amigavelmente, mas tinha conhecimento que apesar das palavras de cortesias havia uma certa tensão entre eles. Ao contrário da recepção, somente havia umas quatro pessoas da corte de Ruven no recinto. Sentia outros guardas nos corredores, mas a feérica loura que Camella havia se tornado não estava presente. Seria muito arriscado deixar minhas sombras percorrerem o castelo parcialmente desconhecido com tantos guardas nos vigiando. Me revirei na cadeira e Melaure acompanhou meu desconforto.

"Gostou do nosso pato assado Azriel?" Melaure se inclinou com um sorriso servindo um pouco mais da carne no meu prato.

"Esta realmente uma delicia. Obrigado" Dobrei a cabeça em agradecimento sem tirar meus olhos dos dela.

"Coma tranquilo, pois depois do jantar discutiremos essa visita inesperada" Apesar do sorriso, seu tom denunciava que não estavam contentes de que o Grão senhor da corte noturna junto com os seus principais aliados foram sem avisar até o continente fazer uma visita de fachada.

E assim como previsto depois que terminamos de comer Rhysand finalmente abordou o assunto das Vheelas. Mas nesse meio tempo ele já havia investigado a mente de Melaure e me deu as cordenadas onde eles a deixavam escondida. "_Ruven e seu comandante obviamente estão bem bloqueado, mas Melaure tem uma barreira pouco eficaz_" Rhysand me confidenciou ainda conversando com Ruven.

Pedi licença e me encaminhei ao banheiro sendo seguido por um guarda. Dei o comando a minha sombra para investigar a torre que Camella estava trancafiada, voltei ao salão com um pressentimento ruim. Cassian também sentiu.

"É uma pena que não podemos concordar Ruven. Os Vheelas podem ser um ponto crucial nesse conflito. Estamos fazendo o possível para entrar em um acordo sem uma grande guerra, mas ambos os lados não cooperarem, será impossível! Espero que você reconsidere. Por ora eu tenho outros assuntos no continente."

_Nosso tempo está acabando, onde ela está?_ Rhysand me perguntou por pensamento.

_Preciso de mais alguns minutos. _Meu olhar cruzou com Cassian que entendeu de imediato. Eles estavam com medo e medo não é um bom sentimento para fazer qualquer acordo, faz com que eles tomem atitudes precipitadas como essa de nos cercar com guardas.

"Esta na !" Cassian se levantou e andou até mim esperando por Rhys.

Rhys fez uma leve mensura andando de costas até nós. Não vi, mas sabia que ele tinha um sorriso enviesado no rosto antes de nos desdobrar para fora do castelo.

"Por essa Ruven não esperava. A magia dentro do seu castelo esta enfraquecida, foi difícil desdobrar." Rhys ainda mantinha o sorriso, mas se apagou na segunda pergunta "Encontrou Camella?"

"Não está na torre como eu esperava. Eles mudaram ela de lugar" Minha sombra sussurrou segundos antes de sairmos do salão.

"Ou ela fugiu." Cassian olhou para os lados buscando os guardas de Ruven.

"Já sabe o que fazer Az. Cassian e eu seguimos para floresta." E assim caminhei para o lado oposto dos meus companheiros voltando ao castelo. Se me pegassem espionando essa corte qualquer acordo que Rhys tivesse feito décadas atrás seria quebrado. Era um preço alto, mas Camella era a única pista que tínhamos. Caminhei entre arbustos até a saída do túnel que levava para dentro do castelo, o mesmo que utilizei da última vez que estive aqui. Suspirei olhando o céu com poucas estrelas, o túnel estava em um perfeito breu a porta de ferro abriu com um pequeno ruído que ecoou pelas paredes de pedra, entrei com passos firmes dentro do completo escuro. Minha visão rapidamente se acostumou com a escuridão ainda sim, não conseguia distinguir nada. Ouvi passos e estanquei. _Uma fêmea vem nessa direção,_ sussurros me avisaram. Uma, somente uma. Melaure, ela conhecia esses tuneis. Meu sangue gelou era tarde para voltar sem chamar atenção, então a chama de uma tocha fez meus olhos dilatarem enxergando a terra úmida e o vestido de linho fino com a barra suja.

"Azriel!" Um sussurro de alivio numa voz doce fizeram meus olhos levantarem num susto até o rosto bonito de uma feérica jovem vestida impecável como uma princesa. Não era Melaure. Camella agora na sua verdadeira forma sem as madeixas louras, mas com orelhas pontudas e cabelos lilases me fitava aflita.

"Era você que estava procurando, não temos muito tempo."

"Onde está minha irmã?" Camella me cortou sem se aproximar.

"Vheelas a encontraram em Prythian, levaram Liz para julgamento. Sabe onde a levaram? " Perguntei no desespero do momento. A mão livre tapou sua boca e seus olhos arregalaram ainda mais.

"Ruven...ele não me disse nada! Ele disse que eles desistiram. Eu sabia que eles não iam desistir de nos procurar! Eles nunca desistem, não importa quantos anos passam é questão de honra. Fomos suicidas! " Lagrimas caiam do rosto dela e seus lábios tremiam. "Mataram ela!"

"Ela está viva, eu sinto! Onde ela pode estar? Camella, vão matá-la se não encontrarmos ela antes do julgamento!" Minha paciência de semanas estava por um fio.

A feérica me olhou me estudando ainda com lagrimas nos olhos. Vi sua batalha interna antes de me responder pouco confiante.

"Na caverna, eu suponho. "

"Onde é essa caverna? " Lembrei dos meus sonhos.

"Ela gostava de você, mas EU não sei se posso confiar. Vocês não a protegeram como Ruven fez comigo. " Sua mão fechou em punho ao lado do seu corpo. Ela tinha razão.

"Não, não a protegemos, fomos imprudentes. Ela era livre, totalmente livre no nosso território como nunca fora em lugar nenhum. E é isso que qualquer feérico merece, é o que Liz merece! É por isso eu estou aqui, é por isso que estou arriscando tudo para liberta-la. " Respirava fundo, a indicação da onde Liz se encontrava estava tão perto. Eu precisava de um sinal.

"Por favor Camella, onde é essa caverna?" Perguntei mais uma vez. Ouvia passos e vozes longe no túnel de pedras.

Ela parecia ter ouvido o mesmo, pois seu rosto virou em direção ao barulho. "Eu posso ir com vocês. Eu escapei de qualquer forma..."

"Não, é perigoso para você. Esta salva aqui. Só me diz a direção. " Se ela fosse eles poderiam captura-la também e Liz não me perdoaria, ela falava com muito carinho da irmã.

"Me leva junto, eles vão me trancar novamente! Não aguento mais, agora é minha vez de ajudar Liz. Eu sabia que tinha algo errado! Eu sabia!" Camella pedia em suplicas caminhando na minha direção.

Minha mente trabalhava rápido, ponderando todas as alternativas e lembrando do que Rhys me pediu, em hipótese nenhuma tirar Camella de Ruven, ela estava segura lá e enquanto fossemos aliados seria melhor manter ela sob sua proteção. Se ela vivia em cárcere nessa corte como eu desconfiava, seria um bom motivo para tira-la daqui.

"Onde é a caverna? " Perguntei pela última vez, pronto para correr dali e enfrentar a fúria de Ruven.

Não sabendo disso Camella me olhou seria e disse em meia voz "Fica no centro do continente. Há somente uma entrada e saída. Se você a tirar de lá estará declarando guerra contra os Vheelas."

Engoli em seco. Até onde mais eu poderia ir para salvar Liz? Um estalo magico dentro de mim respondeu: até o mundo dos mortos._ Vamos salvar ela Azriel! Não perca tempo. _Minhas sombras sussurraram.

"Eu nunca estive lá. Eh tudo o que eu sei." Camella se afastava em direção as vozes "Eles não sabem que você esteve aqui." E então ela correu e eu também. Nossos passos sincronizados levavam em direção opostas e assim que atingi a noite pouco iluminada respirei pela primeira vez em meses vivo e confiante. _Liz está no centro do continente presa numa caverna._

"_Estamos a caminho." _Rhys me respondeu em pensamento. A vontade que eu tinha era correr, mas não podia. Me arrastei novamente entre os arbustos o mais rápido que podia, meus pés me levavam para longe da cidade e assim que a adentrei a floresta estiquei minhas asas para voar ao desconhecido centro do continente.

Rhys era o único que conhecia o continente de cabo a rabo, ele tinha lutado aqui séculos atrás e seria o nosso guia, não tínhamos a menor noção onde podia ser a entrada dessa tal caverna, mas pelo menos eu tinha um espaço delimitado para buscar, tinha agora mais informação dos meses de investigação. Eu só podia confiar que Camella queria tanto salvar a irmã como eu. Camella estava arriscando sua vida em me passar referências onde os Vheelas estavam.

A situação de Camella era também outro assunto a ser discutido, Ruven estava mantendo ela protegida trancafiada numa torre, possivelmente ninguém sabia da sua existência não somente por esconder sua aparência Vheela se transformando em uma feérica comum, mas porque era uma prisioneira de luxo do grão senhor de Neldor. E pela facilidade que ela me disse onde encontrar a caverna Vheela, podia imaginar que tipo de informação Neldor não tinha sobre eles. Algo me dizia que eles sabiam mais sobre o que estava acontecendo no continente do que aparentava.


	18. Chapter 18

Eu perdi a noção do tempo na caverna escura, a única iluminação que ganhávamos era quando os guardas se aproximavam fazendo ronda segurando uma tocha e nem mesmo as rondas eram lineares. Não havia como contar quantas vezes eles vinham na minha câmera, mas podia dizer que não eram muitas. A comunicação entre os prisioneiros se tornou impossível entre eu, Trax e os demais, Samu foi a escolhida para o primeiro julgamento e cortou o elo de comunicação. Trax ouvia a voz do próximo, mas sem distinguir exatamente as palavras.

Eu mantinha meus olhos fechados na maior parte do tempo, tentando não pensar em comida e lembrando das minhas aulas de voo, do sorriso de Azriel que fazia meu coração aquecer. Qualquer lembrança boa e recente me ajudava a não pensar na fome que assolava meu corpo já enfraquecido. O carcereiro me dava água, não com tanta frequência como eu gostaria. Trax me dizia que enquanto me dessem água eu devia ficar feliz, queria dizer que me queriam viva, nem que fosse para me matar no julgamento. O pensamento rondava ora sim ora não na minha mente aflita.

E com esse sentimento me lembrava da minha infância afortunada ao lado da minha irmã, dos meus treinamentos da guarda, das poucas vezes que consegui uma interação mais calorosa com outro vheela. Por que eles eram assim? Tão frios e austeros? Nunca saberia. Eu mesma me sentia diferente, pois pelo menos com minha irmã eu podia ser eu mesma, coisa que eu duvidava que os outros tinham a mesma facilidade entre família.

Como eu gostaria que as coisas fossem diferentes! Nessas horas eu queria ter tido mais tempo em Velaris, que eu tivesse mais momentos com todos os amigos que fiz e que eu devia ter demonstrado mais aquilo que eu tinha no meu íntimo, principalmente a Azriel. Se eu tivesse dado a devida atenção para meus sentimentos, talvez eu tivesse me dado conta que existia o laço de parceria e certamente tomaria uma outra atitude desde o momento que coloquei meus pés em Prythian.

"Você acha que eles a salvaram? "A Voz de Trax interrompeu meus pensamentos divagando sobre Samu. Depois que retiraram Samu da sua câmara ele falava mais do que antes, uma atitude de desespero pela falta de comunicação. Eu agradeceria, mas Trax não estava preocupado comigo, era só instinto.

"Acredito que sim. Samu era uma boa feérica". Eu sabia que ela tivera algum envolvimento romântico com o meu irmão, mas não saberia dizer se ainda ela tinha e se ele ficaria aliviado em saber que ela foi a primeira a ser julgada, mas provavelmente seria poupada.

"Então nós temos chances! Ela no mínimo será imparcial. Acho que o próximo julgamento vai demorar para acontecer." Trax dizia taxativo como se palestrasse sobre o funcionamento de julgamentos. Na verdade, ele não sabia de coisa alguma.

"Por que você acha? Não temos ideia de quanto tempo já passou". Falei desanimada.

"Diz isso por que você está desnutrida e passa a maior parte do tempo dormindo. Sua sorte é que eu estou ainda aqui, eles me alimentam e ainda tenho consciência." Trax me contou que recebeu pão algum tempo atrás. "Deve ter passado 1 mês talvez 2 no máximo desde que estou aqui."

"Se você diz..." Eu não acreditava tanto nos cálculos de Trax, as vezes ele também ficava desacordado, principalmente depois dos guardas aparecerem para dar algo a ele. Eu desconfiava que era alguma poção e não água.

"A corte só está ganhando tempo para não interferir com os outros feéricos. Sabemos que cada dia que passa nossa magia está enfraquecendo e isso tem conexão com a muralha. Talvez eles se dão conta logo e fazem um julgamento coletivos em que todos saem vivos, ou bem...quase todos. Ou talvez vamos ficar aqui pra sempre porque eles nunca vão admitir que tínhamos razão e todo povo vheelas perderão. " Trax sempre falava isso, eu já estava cansada de ouvir o mesmo discurso.

"Existe formas de estabilizar a muralha ou pelo menos a barreira que nos protegia. Mas pra isso todos precisam trabalhar em conjunto até mesmo Vheelas."

"Você diz por causa dos seus amiguinhos da corte noturna? " Trax sempre falava com tom de deboche. "Eles são como todos os outros, dizimaram uma corte completamente! Feérico como nós! Olha só o que eles fizeram com Hybern. Eles só querem mais poderes, não se iluda Liz."

"Não foi por isso que eles lutaram contra Hybern!" Respondi ríspida.

"Ah não? E no fim eles não fizeram uma aliança? Não ganharam mais território? A queda da muralha foi efeito colateral e mesmo assim eles estão tomando vantagem nisso. Rhysand é um grão muito astuto, talvez o mais inteligente de todos em Prythian. Se juntou a uma humana e agora tem uma conexão para barganhar com o outro lado. "

"Você fala como se soubesse mais do que eu que estive lá! Por que não acredita na minha versão dos fatos? " Eu estava do lado deles, como vheela e ainda sim Trax achava que eu podia ser uma traidora.

"Porque é isso que eles querem que nós acreditamos. " Trax disse resoluto.

"Você soa como os conselheiros. " Sabia que aquilo iria abrir seus olhos.

"Não é porque eu acredito que devemos tomar partido e sair do esconderijo que vou acreditar em qualquer corte. Historicamente eles sempre gostaram de nos manipular. " Trax se referia as cortes antigas antes do nosso "desaparecimento".

"Porque sempre fomos fáceis de manipular. " Respondi sem pressa.

Trax demorou para replicar. "Aprendemos muito com os nossos ancestrais. Não vamos cometer os mesmos erros, não responderei a nenhum grão senhor! Não participarei de nenhuma tirania. "

Em vez de responder minha mente vagava pela falta de comida, água e uma posição confortável pois meus braços viviam formigando. Não poderia mudar completamente as ideias de Trax, mas pelo menos já tinha tentado explicar minha experiência na corte noturna. Ele duvidava que eles se preocupassem tanto comigo, embora concordasse que o acordo de Rhysand para que eu fosse julgada fosse uma atitude benevolente e arriscada. Sentia meu corpo se esvaindo aos poucos, os guardas estavam sendo mais cruéis comigo, como eu já imaginava.

No início pensava formas de fugir, mas virou somente um sonho, então procurava sonhar com a grama verde num dia de sol, no ar puro e quando via eu estava realmente sonhando. Acordava assustada no breu que era a caverna e chorava baixinho. Quanto tempo mais eu iria aguentar? Eu não queria me afundar em remorso e repensar em tudo que nós, eu, Camella e Kristian fizemos, não queria lembrar das palavras de Azriel em relatar que nós éramos parceiros. Az estaria preocupado e com certeza estaria sofrendo, assim como eu mesmo sem entender essa ligação entre a gente, mas seria mais fácil para ele. Mais fácil ainda se eu morresse, assim ele ficaria livre de novo para Mor ou qualquer outra pessoa.

Eu conseguia imaginar ele lidando com amargura pelos cantos o fato de eu ter sido capturada e também consigo imaginar ele suprimindo o sentimento de solidão e desespero assim como ele suprimiu o laço. A ruptura com sua parceira era dolorosa, uma dor física. Mas eu simplesmente não conseguia! Não consegui não sentir, não lembrar. Nunca tinha me sentindo abandonada como agora, eu estava sozinha no mundo, na caverna, escondida da luz, dos meus poderes mágicos. E mesmo que Camella estivesse preocupada ela não poderia fazer nada, nem Rhysand, nem com o acordo, ele não sabia onde estaríamos. Nada podia ser feito! E a dor no meu peito era tão forte que ficava difícil respirar. Por vezes soluçava alto, mas logo me recompunha, mesmo que a dor não cessasse. Eu tinha que ser forte.

Azriel sentiria! Sentiria que eu estava sofrendo como um diabo e a vergonha e meu ego não deixavam que eu mostrasse isso pra ele, eu não queria mostrar como ele me afetava, como a sua recusa me abalava. E eu no fundo também não queria que ele sofresse por algo ou alguém que não tinha mais solução. Era melhor Az seguir com a vida dele, por que não facilitar?

A última informação que obtive do meu irmão era que deveríamos continuar firmes com as nossas crenças mesmo depois do julgamento, isso queria dizer que ele não desistira tão fácil de mudar o concelho e isso só fazia com que ele ficasse mais tempo preso. E por alguma razão eu achava que ele estava querendo isso mesmo, na realidade eu via a minha morte sendo usada por ele como mártir depois de solto.

Kristian tinha um plano e por mais louco que pudesse ser, os outros que foram presos com ele continuavam seguindo. Eu tinha esperança que no final eles de fato pudessem mudar o concelho, pelo menos minha morte não seria em vão. A única coisa que no momento não poderia admitir é perder minha vida para calar uma rebelião sem alterar nada! Então me lembrava de Camella e todo calor de felicidade preenchia meu ser, sabendo que ela devia estar viva com seu querido grão Senhor e que tudo tinha valido a pena.

Ouvi a voz de Trax me chamando ao longe, talvez eles tivessem o levado para julgamento ou mudado de lugar. Não sei dizer, pois meu corpo estava muito fraco, não sabia mais o que era real e o que minha mente atormentada criava.

Mãos seguravam gentilmente meu rosto, sentia um hálito quente bater na minha pele fria mas a caverna ainda estava escura. Tentei abrir meus olhos, mas eles estavam muito pesados, pela minha pálpebra eu vi uma luz se aproximar e ouvi uma voz feminina falando. Era a voz de Camella, ela conversava com alguém, ela parecia chorar. A outra voz era grave, masculina e parecia tão aflita como a dela. Azriel! Queria chamar seu nome, mas nada saia das minhas cordas vocais, era muito esforço.

Meu coração batia rápido, sentia que em instantes iria explodir em lágrimas. Meu nariz queimava e minha mente flutuava relembrando da voz de Azriel, parecia séculos a última vez que ouvi meu nome em seus lábios. Quase uma outra vida pude ver seu rosto sério, mas com olhos astutos estudando cada um dos meus movimentos, como aquilo fazia meu corpo arrepiar em antecipação. Antecipação do que ele faria, do que ele estava pensando. Por que os pensamentos mais pecaminosos surgiam quando sentia seu olhar quente pela minha pele.

Estaria ele ali perto? Por que eu sentia a sua presença, mesmo que fantasmagórica? Um puxão no meu peito quase que físico me fez acordar do meu torpor, algo estava acontecendo. Eu percebia. O laço permanecia, forte, intocável. Eu não poderia morrer, não quando outra parte de mim vivia do outro lado do laço e me dava sinais.


	19. Chapter 19

Cap 19

Fazia meses que estávamos investigando o continente, Rhysand nos mostrou onde seria o ponto central da parte feérica do continente e por ali vasculhamos tudo e não encontramos nada. A partir de então começamos a fazer uma busca aumentando o raio, cada um em direções opostas. O raio já estava distante do ponto inicial e estava cada vez mais arriscado investigar terras de reinos diferentes. Por pouco Cassian não tinha sido capturado e Rhys precisava voltar a Velaris.

Enquanto eles estavam perdendo as esperanças de encontrar a caverna eu estava cada dia mais confiante. Não dormia direito a dias, mas nada disso importava quando eu sentia que estávamos próximo.

-Eu acredito que meus cálculos do ponto central devem estar errados. – Rhysand disse nas nossas reuniões noturnas – Não faz sentido termos procurado por tudo, já estamos muito longe e...eu acho que talvez o ponto central deva ser pra lá da parte dos humanos.

-Eu ainda acho que já passamos da entrada da caverna. Eu voto em fazermos o caminho de volta, mas na direção contraria. – Cassian não acreditava que Rhys estava errado, ele achava que nós não conseguimos enxergar a caverna, o que fazia sentido. Vheela eram mestres em camuflagem.

-Vamos fazer a ronda amanhã mais uma vez, aumentando o perímetro, se não encontrarmos nada fazemos o caminho de volta. – Disse encerrando o assunto, afinal era eu que estava liderando aquela investigação.

Rhysand bufou e passou a mão pelo rosto cansado. – Eu não tenho muito mais tempo Az. Vou trocar com Amren, preciso voltar.

Eu entendia, o grão senhor estava muito tempo afastado da sua corte. Estava levantando suspeitas, principalmente internas. Feyre estava em Velaris, mas para Keir não bastava. Não havia muito o que eu podia fazer, minha cabeça estava focada em apenas salvar Liz. Nunca em toda minha existência eu me dediquei tanto a algo, forçando até mesmo meu grão senhor e amigo nessa loucura.

-Vamos dormir. – Cassian interrompeu nossos pensamentos – Eu fico de primeira guarda.

No dia seguinte nos despedimos como costume, não falávamos muito desde que chegamos no continente, guardávamos energia e magia ao máximo para fazer tudo bem feito. Minhas pálpebras pesavam, pois eu não tinha dormido direito, pesadelos me atormentavam sempre que fechava meus olhos, infelizmente ou felizmente não me lembrava de todos. Deixei as sombras fazerem o caminho mais a frente, duvidava que podiam perceber a camuflagem, mas se vissem algo estranho ou sentisse uma potente magia seria o suficiente.

Eu estava subindo uma colina bastante íngreme quando ouvi a voz de Rhys "_Acho que encontrei o que estávamos procurando! Como imaginei as coordenadas não estavam precisas, venha para o sul." _

Voei o mais rápido que pude e a noite fria cortava como navalha minhas asas e rosto, mas fui o primeiro a chegar. Rhysand fazia uma pequena fogueira e estranhei. Ele mancava tinha sido ferido na perna, mas não deu nenhuma explicação.

-Não se preocupe, não estamos próximos da entrada. E tampouco vamos passar mais tempo aqui. Rhysand informava, pois, a fogueira podia chamar atenção. – Por enquanto se aproxime do fogo pra descongelar suas asas.

Eu agradeci e sentei próximo ao fogo, ouvi um farfalhar de asas e imaginei que Cassian tinha sido tão rápido quanto eu, mas ao virar meu rosto me deparei com Feyre. O que ela estava fazendo aqui? Não era Amren que ficaria no lugar de Rhys? Ela olhou a Rhysand com pesar e me cumprimentou.

-Eu chamei ela assim que encontrei o que pode ser a entrada da caverna, há muita energia num ponto especifico no meio da mata, fiquei observando por um período a região, mas não encontrei nenhum sinal! Nenhuma criatura, nada, eles devem estar camuflados e eu não. Não posso simplesmente ficar passeando na entrada da fortaleza deles. – Rhysand sentou puxando a perna machucada e Feyre se acomodou entre suas pernas recebendo um pouco do calor humano e do fogo.

-Me diga onde é e deixo minhas sombras encarregadas de observar o local.

-Eu pensei nisso. – Continuou Rhys – mas precisamos de um plano, estou esperando Cassian chegar.

-Rhys me contou que não parece nada com um portal, somente uma pedra natural. A entrada deve ser camuflada também e bem trancafiada, por isso eu estou aqui. – Feyre estava vestida com um vestido negro parecido com a corte dos humanos e não com sua armadura Ilaryana.

-Somente Feyre pode quebrar feitiços e abrir aquela pedra. – Rhys disse assim que ouvimos outro barulho de asas e Cassian chegando com cara de poucos amigos.

-Está uma noite muito fria para essa época do ano! Uma fogueira não é muito inteligente Rhysand, mas é bem-vinda. Falando em bem-vinda, Feyre... – Cassian fez uma mensura e sentou do lado oposto da fogueira levantando as mãos ao fogo.

-Achei que Amren viria, como chegou tão rápido Feyre? – Não contive minha curiosidade.

-Ah! Eu estava com as rainhas humanas quando Rhys me chamou. Como já estava no continente, o passeio foi rápido. – Feyre e Rhys se olhavam com amor, e tinha certeza que eles estavam juntos antes mesmo de eu chegar. Saudades definia o sentimento entre os dois, eu olhei o céu com poucas estrelas pensando se um dia teria essa mesma cumplicidade com Liz.

-Você é um grande sortudo Rhys. – Cassian deu um meio sorriso e começou a montar uma estratégia para resgatar Liz.

Cassian queria somente fazer uma pequena imersão na caverna, saber se Liz ainda estava lá e esperar o julgamento para então salva-la, ficaríamos de guarda e assim saberíamos onde iriam leva-la. Feyre achava arriscado esperar e preferia buscar por algum guarda e vasculhar a mente dele para que pudéssemos encontrar algum Vheela que pudéssemos pedir a soltura de Liz, utilizar meios mais diplomáticos. Rhysand já desfez a ideia pois sabia que não seria fácil entrar na mente de um guarda Vheela para obter informação, sem contar que esse não seria um caminho nada diplomático. Uma vez que atravessarmos o portal estaríamos entrando em território Vheela e isso já era suficiente para criar inimizade, eles queriam distancia de qualquer povo e nós estaríamos forçando nossa presença sem contar que estaríamos mostrando uma fraqueza na sua fortaleza.

-Esse é o único jeito deles se mostrarem a nós. Atacando. Atacando eles vão ter que se defender e só assim podemos criar uma forma de comunicação. Nenhuma outra corte ou reino chegou tão perto, simplesmente porque ninguém nem sabia onde ou quem atacar. Esperar por livre e espontânea vontade que Vheelas se juntem a nós foi a minha primeira opção!

"Mas sabendo que Neldor e outros reinos do continente já não acreditam mais na lenda Vheela, muitos sabem que eles ainda existem e se escondem em algum lugar por aqui. Eu me deparei com um grupo muito suspeito do reino em que estamos agora, eles estavam assim como nós, investigando o território, pode ser porque notaram a minha presença, ou pode ser por outro motivo. A área que a entrada fica é cheia de criaturas sombrias e incrivelmente perigoso estar sozinho ali. Só me dei conta quanto estava voltando para o ponto de encontro."

Nossos olhos foram para sua perna e Feyre fez um pequeno carinho no seu joelho.

\- Está tudo bem, já tratei como podia. Mas precisamos ser rápidos, quanto mais nos demorar ali, mais riscos corremos.

-Quanto mais nos demorarmos aqui também. – Cassian emendou.

-Você está certo. – disse me levantando. – É melhor agir o quanto antes. Para os Vheelas nós somos inimigos, não importa se resgatamos um prisioneiro ou não.

-Az tem razão. Verifica se suas sombras podem encontrar algo aqui. – Rhys abriu um pedaço do mapa e apontou um ponto no meio da floresta.

-Se pudéssemos encontrar um meio sem guerra... Não era isso que Liz queria e sim uma aliança - Feyre abraçava os próprios braços.

-Infelizmente não temos opção Feyre querida. E nosso tempo esta esgotando.

-A aliança foi firmada com ela, não com o seu povo. Eles ainda nos desdenham e agora vão julgá-la como traidora. Ninguém pega leve com um traidor, Feyre. – Seu rosto virou para mim e ela baixou a cabeça concordando com minhas palavras. Triste, mas verdadeiras.

Apagamos a fogueira antes do sol nascer. Ainda estava muito escuro e caminhamos com pequenas tochas por um caminho tortuoso entrando por uma floresta densa, parecia a parte do meio de Prythian. Sentia o pelo da minha nuca constantemente arrepiada. Nada bom vivia entre aquelas árvores. Estávamos todos silenciosos, Rhys fazia um cordão de escuridão entre a gente, não queríamos despertar o que for que habitava por ali.

-Precisamos andar mais rápido. – Disse Cassian baixinho. – Tem algo nos farejando.

-Estamos perto? –Feyre perguntou a Rhysand que nos guiava.

-_Falta pouco, silencio! –_ Rhys nos lembrou.

O sol já tinha saído algumas horas, mas não conseguia ver entre as copas das arvores qual era sua posição. A sensação de ser observado já tinha passado, mas ainda me sentia incomodo. Andávamos juntos lado a lado e quando chegamos próximo ao local designado no mapa, Rhysand parou. A algum tempo atrás senti que passamos por um portal invisível, desde então até o ar era diferente, denso pesado e magico. Fingíamos que estávamos somente descansando, bebendo agua. _"Não identifiquei nada em horas, somente que todas formigas fazem um desenho estranho próximo a pedra mais escura. Deve ser ali o portal". _Ouvi um sussurro em meus ouvidos, era minha sombra que tinha feito vigília.

-Essa pedra mais escura é realmente mais diferente das demais, não acha Feyre? – Meu olhar sugestivo a pedra fez os olhos brilhantes de Feyre que rodava pela floresta, fixar na pedra escura.

Cassian se afastou procurando por algum sinal de inimigo dentro da floresta. Rhys se manteve ao lado de Feyre enquanto caminhavam em direção a pedra, Feyre parecia hipnotizada e andava com passos firmes até o portal.

Meus sentidos estavam todos alertas, procurava com a minha visão algo se mexer entre as pedras do pequeno penhasco que estava a nossa frente. Porém, sem vestígio de algum Vheela, estava calmo demais. Meus instintos diziam que alguma coisa estava fora do lugar, mas o que? Rhys não quis entrar em detalhes como ele achou esse lugar, mas sua perna mostrava que era um lugar cheio de armadilhas.

-Não se afaste. – Rhys disse a Cassian que adentrava a floresta novamente.

Eu mantive próximo a entrada com minha mão na minha espada. Foram meses procurando esse lugar, eu devia estar eufórico! Contudo a preocupação com os meus grãos senhores ali, juntos e próximos a uma emboscada não deixava espaço para qualquer outro pensamento. E pela primeira vez eu me dei conta do quão arriscado era toda essa missão.

_Não vou deixar que nada aconteça com Feyre ou com vocês. Confie em mim._

A última coisa que ouvi foi a voz de Rhys. Uma explosão nos jogou longe, minhas costas quebraram a árvore em que fui arremessado. Um zunido ensurdecedor e constante me deixou completamente surdo, olhei assustado ao meu redor, mas o que me chamou atenção foi uma porta aberta entre duas fendas. A caverna estava aberta.


	20. Chapter 20

Cap 20.

Olhei para os lados e a primeira pessoa que identifiquei foi Cassian que parecia estar berrando em plenos pulmões para mim, mas nada eu ouvia o zunido continuava. Virei meu rosto novamente para o portal e lá estava, aberto e escuro com duas tochas tremulantes na entrada, mas nem sinal de guarda ou outro ataque.

Levantei mais rápido que minhas pernas podiam, sem minha audição cada movimento parecia estranho, Cassian procurava por alguma coisa ou algo, ainda berrando sem som algum. O que eu temia aconteceu Feyre e Rhysand foram arremessados metros longe da entrada. Havia rastros de nos quatro pela vegetação, mas os dois foram arremessados mais distantes tamanha foi a potência da explosão.

Engoli em seco e corri para onde Feyre estava enquanto Cassian fazia o mesmo trajeto, chamei seu nome, mas novamente nada pude ouvir, não sei se gritei, se sussurrei, mas dizia seu nome em meu pensamento com tanta força que revibrava nas minhas cordas vocais. Se algo acontecesse a eles eu não iria me perdoar nunca! Jamais! Mas seus olhos abriram opacos, perdidos assim como os meus e ela tampou os ouvidos imediatamente me olhando chamando meu nome, li pelos seus lábios que ela me perguntou o que aconteceu.

-A porta está aberta, você conseguiu! – Eu disse, mas nenhum som foi ouvido. Feyre fez sinal que não ouvia assim como eu.

_"Eu devia ter previsto isso, fomos ricocheteados com a magia de Feyre, a magia de proteção é muito forte e agora tenho esse zunido no ouvido. "_Ouvi Rhys dizer na minha mente, olhei para ele assim como Feyre e ela fez um sinal.

\- Mas a porta está aberta – disse mais uma vez apontando para a caverna.

Rhysand arregalou os olhos e se levantou rapidamente ignorando a ajuda de Cassian que estendia seu braço ao grão senhor. Feyre nesse momento agarrou minha manga chamando minha atenção e fez um sinal com os dedos para que fizéssemos silencio.

Embora aos meus ouvidos tudo estava silencioso e o zunido começava a dar trégua, era inevitável fazer o estardalhaço que estávamos fazendo, Feyre já quebrou outros feitiços e não teve efeito colateral. Mas se tratando de Vheelas nada sairia barato, tudo tinha um preço e entendi rapidamente que a explosão nos deixou surdos. Todos nós porque Cassian fazia gestos frenéticos na frente de Rhysand.

Meus olhos encontraram Feyre ao meu lado, ela me olhava concentrada e então eu dei espaço, ela queria se comunicar comigo telepaticamente como Rhys fazia. "_Azriel! Azriel! Esta me ouvindo?_" A voz de Feyre se fez presente e não pude deixar de pensar que era mais agradável ouvir a voz de Feyre de que de Rhysand. Acenei com a cabeça e ela continuou.

"_Desculpe, mas esse e a única maneira de se comunicar. Você ouviu a explosão? Eu não ouvi nada, somente fui arremessada. Bom não importa. Escute, não temos muito tempo Rhys vai entrar na frente e eu vou com você atrás. "_

"_Você também está ouvindo esse zunido? Não acha extremamente arriscado entrar numa caverna sem um dos seus sentidos? Isso está arriscado demais_! " Eu respondi segurando seu pulso. Vi mais adiante Rhysand atravessar com Cassian a fenda que dava a caverna. Eu quero salvar Liz, mas não preciso colocar meus grãos senhores em maior risco, um deles deve ficar. Tentei insisti, mas não tínhamos tempo, Feyre me puxou junto com ela pelo corredor mal iluminado agarrei a última tocha e fomos andando com passos firmes e rápidos.

"_Rápido, temo que o portal esteja aberto somente por alguns minutos, não há sinal de guarda"_ Rhys comunicou.

Assim que entramos fundo na caverna esqueci momentaneamente todas as minhas preocupações e apenas foquei em encontrar Liz. Via o flamejar da tocha de Rhys na frente e nos guiávamos por essa pequena luz. Se nossos pés ecoavam ou não, não tínhamos como saber. Se quem estivesse ali dentro ouviu a explosão e agora gritava por socorro também era impossível concluir. Não havia como nos guiar pelos sons e estávamos andando no escuro literalmente. Cassian ia esticando uma corda pelo caminho para que soubéssemos por onde viemos, seria bom se não houvesse nenhum guarda.

O caminho ora era estreito, ora era largo, pouco acentuado totalmente natural. Não havia outras tochas sinalizando absolutamente nada, a única iluminação era providenciada no início da jornada como se os guardas que aqui monitoravam soubessem o caminho de cor. Feyre explicava que sua magia não foi eficiente e por isso sofremos efeito colateral e perdemos a audição, mas que possivelmente era apenas momentânea. Não conversamos, pois isso chamaria mais ainda atenção e delataria nossa posição.

Entramos mais a dentro da caverna, mas não encontramos nada. Comecei a respirar mais rápido e senti o desespero correr por entre minhas veias. Onde eles estavam? Passamos por câmaras e mais câmaras vazias. O caminho fazia pequenas bifurcações que Rhys e Cassian estudavam antes de escolher um. Eu me mantinha tenso com os olhos vidrados. Tentei chama-la pelo laço, mas de novo somente conseguia sentir a minha própria angustia.

Eu estava por último iluminado o resto do caminho, virava constantemente para trás para ver se alguém vinha ao nosso encontro. Uma prisão sem guardas era um tanto quanto não usual. Em um desses momentos algo me chamou atenção.

Na parede oposta da última câmara que passamos havia um gancho, era o único registro de mãos feéricas na caverna desde que entramos.

_"Rhys, tem alguma coisa aqui. Voltem!" _Eu gritei pelo pensamento sem me dar conta.

Feyre notou que eu estaquei no mesmo lugar e me acompanhou até o gancho.

"_O que pode ser isso? Um gancho no meio do nada? Entalhado numa pedra?" _Feyre me perguntou balançando a cabeça como se quisesse tirar agua dos ouvidos.

"Não sei exatamente, mas não está aqui a toa." Olhei para cima e descobri um buraco no teto da câmara e uma corda, iluminei o que pude e vi um balde preso pela corda, devia ter uma roldana metros a cima.

"_Eles estão acima! Eles estão em cima de nós! Estamos procurando no lugar errado!_" Eu não saberia explicar, mas algo me dizia que eu estava certo. Tentei lembrar dos sonhos de Liz e tudo lembrava aquele lugar frio e úmido, mas todas câmaras e tuneis eram iguais. O único detalhe que encontramos foi o gancho e o balde.

Rhysand e Cassian chegaram catatônicos, observaram a mesma coisa que eu.

"_Não havia uma montanha próximo, como é possível ser para cima?_ " Feyre perguntava sem entender.

"_Nós estamos andando para baixo desde que entramos aqui. Não é muito íngreme, mas caminhamos alguns metros, o suficiente para eles estarem no nível da entrada e nós não_." Rhys disse apontando para cima, eu achando que Feyre estava falando comigo, mas Rhys que respondeu. Será que ele ouvia ela simultaneamente?

Balancei a cabeça, era muita coisa pra assimilar. "_Precisamos achar um jeito de subir_." Disse a Rhys.

Cassian fez um sinal para seguirmos ele e invés de ir pela bifurcação da esquerda como tomamos anteriormente, fomos pela direita e logo dávamos em uma parede de pedra, mas Rhysand subiu com facilidade pisando em pedras alternadas como uma escada.

O zunido persistia e eu suava frio. Estávamos próximos! A corda de Cassian era comprida até ali, de agora em diante não teríamos apontador para voltar. Rhys comandou para andarmos mais rápido, estávamos a muito tempo dentro da caverna, os vheelas já sabiam que nós estávamos ali. Precisávamos encontrar Liz agora! Então assim, se o caldeirão deixar, ter tempo para voltar a entrada.

Rhys seguia a frente um pouco desgovernado e meu coração saia pela boca. Estávamos tão perto! Tão próximos como nunca estivemos e ninguém nunca esteve! Eu só queria uma coisa: apenas ela. Eu tinha sido um tolo, contei os dias pra ver Liz de novo desde o nosso primeiro encontro, tentei negar, apagar, esquecer, diminuir o que eu sentia, simplesmente porque não aceitava. Não aceitava que uma feérica excêntrica como Liz podia ser minha parceira, não aceitava que meu destino não era com aquela que eu amei incondicionalmente por séculos! Não a aceitava e pouco conhecia sobre ela, mas ao mesmo tempo era como se ela fosse um pedaço da minha alma. Uma extensão do meu coração confuso e intenso.

Fechei meus olhos tentando lembrar do seu cheiro, esquecendo da umidade da caverna e sem minha audição foi fácil lembrar da textura da sua pele, das suas asas magnificas! Senti a corrente magica que atravessava meu corpo quando nossos olhos se cruzavam. Os pelos do meu braço arrepiaram. _Liz!_

Eu precisava encontra-la, precisava dar uma chance de vida a ela. Quem sabe um dia ela me daria o prazer da sua parceria! Eu tinha paciência o suficiente para esperar o tempo que fosse e com ela eu não precisava me deter, não precisava ter todos os medos e inseguranças que eu tinha com Mor. Liz era livre, receptiva, ela era...diferente. E eu podia lutar por ela. _Onde você esta? Liz, fala comigo. Por favor._

Foi muito rápido, eu senti o laço e eu senti a sua vibração bem no fundo daquela caverna. Continuei chamando por ela, falando com ela. Qualquer coisa que me fizesse senti-la. Arrastei Feyre comigo, e segui a frente de Rhys e Cassian, agora eu sabia onde ir.

E assim que eu tomei a dianteira reconheci as câmaras que antes eram vazias agora jazia com corpos e feéricos desnutridos, eram mantidos vivos mas com pouca ou nenhuma iluminação eles semiviviam, essa prisão era cruel! Eles se agitavam com a nossa passagem, alguns eram Vheelas, mas surpreendentemente não todos. Pediam por socorro, suponho, mas não ouvia e isso era mais fácil para seguir o caminho.

Meus pés corriam agora. Eu não sei o que estava acontecendo na nossa volta, não percebi ou reparei em mais nada. Liz estava na caverna, ela estava alguns metros. Eu sentia.

O cheiro forte adentrava minhas narinas e eu estaquei assim que encontrei o que devia ser a penúltima câmera ao final da linha. Amarrada a correntes, suja, sentada na parede fria com olhos fechados Liz se localizava. O que fizeram com ela! Engoli a bile de má vontade. Subitamente meu pavor e pena se transformaram em fúria e uma mistura de saudade. Como sempre com ela era assim, esses sentimentos conflituosos. Nunca faziam sentido, mas eu sentia todos! Sempre juntos um sobrepondo o outro.

Feyre passou como um raio por mim e se prostrou de joelhos a frente da minha adorável, sempre respeitosa e alegre parceira, mas que nesse momento parecia adormecida. Liz era somente um resquício da feérica que tinha sido um dia. E eu faria de tudo para vê-la em sua potência de novo.


	21. Chapter 21

-Liz! Acorde querida! Estamos aqui! Vamos... – ouvi a voz de Feyre próxima a mim, era apenas um sussurro, mas despertei o máximo que pude. Minhas pálpebras ainda estavam muito pesadas, mas quando abri meus olhos reconheci o lindo rosto de Feyre e nunca senti tão feliz em toda minha vida. Lagrimas caíram dos meus olhos sem que pudesse conter.

Feyre olhou para trás e fiz algum sinal para os demais, acompanhei seu olhar e lá estava: Azriel. Atraente como sempre, vestido de preto, seus olhos avelas queimavam junto com a tocha que ele carregava. Senti meu coração parar por um segundo, ele realmente estava aqui! Olhei para Feyre sem acreditar, estava eu sonhando?

Ela pareceu entender minha dúvida e disse no meu ouvido quando senti mãos segurarem minha cintura.

-Viemos resgata-la. Você está salva.

Outras mãos trabalharam ao redor de mim, não conseguia abrir meus olhos, meu corpo estava fraco demais. Minha consciência pairava e eu não conseguia distinguir o que era real e se de fato a grã senhora da corte noturna estava na prisão Vheela. Eu achando que um resgate era impossível, mas eu sentia o perfume que eu tanto gostava, o cheiro de Azriel que me transportava para outro lugar distante da caverna, ele estava ali e isso era real! Ouvi gritos ecoando pelas câmaras, mas não distinguia nada.

\- Azriel... – chamei seu nome. Mas meu corpo balançava frouxo eu não estava mais amarrada a parede. Uma luz incomoda bateu em meus olhos, e dedos tocaram meu rosto delicadamente.

Abri meus olhos para ver Cassian e Azriel me olhando apreensivos. Ouvi gritos, muitos gritos e agora conseguia identificar o que estavam falando. "Traidora!" , "Não tem saída!" , "sentença de morte", "me tira daqui", "ninguém sai sem julgamento e isso serve para outras cortes também" essa última fala eu ouvia mais clara, estava mais próxima. Se eu tivesse minha armadura, se eu tivesse a minha espada ou cordão teríamos a chance de sair, mas eu estava sem nada nem forças eu tinha.

Precisava ajuda-los, os gritos estavam cada vez mais próximos e percebi que tinha algo de errado. Eles corriam na direção errada, eles estavam fugindo ou queriam um combate? Não! Isso não podia acontecer! Agarrei o pescoço de quem me segurava e dei de cara com Azriel que olhava a frente muito concentrado, puxei seu rosto para o meu e disse mais uma vez para usarem as asas. Az continuou sem me entender, então apontei as costas de Cassian e meus braços caíram sem força.

Apaguei não sei por quanto tempo acho que foi rápido pois, quando voltei a minha consciência ainda estávamos na caverna, alguém sacolejava meu corpo.

-Liz! Seja forte, acorda! - Feyre segurava meu rosto gritando – Onde é a saída?

Olhei para cima e ela fez o mesmo.

-Não tem nada. Temos que quebrar a rocha? Eh isso? – Ouvi pancadas e gritos.

-Não tem saída. Só uma entrada. – Engoli em seco, não tomava agua alguns dias – Deve ter uma saída, mas só voando você consegue. Deve estar em algum lugar, no final... – olhei para outra extremidade onde podia ser o final da caverna.

-Liz eu não...não consigo te escutar. Aponta onde é a saída, por favor. – seu tom de desespero me fez apontar para direção oposta dos gritos que eu ouvia, se era a direção certa eu não saiba. Não tinha noção onde estávamos, mas eu escutava os guardas se aproximando e precisávamos sair dali o quanto antes. O que eles estavam fazendo? Que inconsequente eram! Se mexam! Saiam dai! Tentei me levantar com ajuda de Feyre.

Azriel correu na minha direção e me pegou no colo. Eu puxei toda minha forca e gritei: corram! Mas eles pareciam meio aturdidos e olhei novamente para os demais apontei a outra direção assustada e gritei mais uma vez. Dessa vez surtiu efeito pois eles começaram a correr.

Os guardas estavam ali, mas uma sombra correu pelo chão e prendeu os guardas no mesmo lugar, eles não se mexiam, mas seus gritos de ordem ecoavam pela caverna, não eram ordem para meus salvadores, mas para os presos. Estranho.

Por algum motivo eu consegui me manter desperta, o pânico me fazia avivar. Como nessas horas eu queria ter minha armadura e amuletos novamente, me sentia nua sem eles e incapacitada para ajudar. Todos da corte noturna estavam em silencio, Feyre era a única que falava comigo, tinha algo peculiar acontecendo, mas meus pensamentos foram rompidos quando chegamos ao que parecia o fim.

Um buraco enorme se abria a nossa frente, a outra extremidade ficava muito longe e a profundidade era impossível dizer, mas acima havia um filete de luz natural e essa era a tal saída. Meu irmão uma vez contou sobre uma lenda, em que um feérico ficava preso na caverna e o único jeito de escapar era usando suas asas quebradas. Foi instintivo achar que essa lenda pudesse se referir a prisão, mas respirei aliviada pela segunda vez. Eu estava com sorte hoje.

Entendendo o que devia ser feito, Cassian voou até a pequena fenda, os guardas estavam nas nossas costas Az, Feyre e Rhys mergulharam para as profundezas da fenda, tudo virou breu sentia um vento forte balançar meus cabelos, fechei meus olhos e esperei a vertigem passar, mas não passou. Com um impulso fomos empurrados para cima, mas com mais força e acelerado. Subimos e atravessamos a fenda num rompante, foi tudo muito rápido e quando saímos finalmente para fora a luz solar me cegou.

-Capturem! – ouvi os berros dos homens metros a baixo de nossos pés. Olhei para baixo e vi Cassian amarrado em uma rede enquanto Vheelas caiam sobre ele a ponta pés e socos.

Meu corpo foi transferido de Az para Feyre e fui levada para longe enquanto via Az e Rhys aterrizando próximo a saída da caverna com armas em punhos, prontos para o combate com Vheelas. Não muito longe Feyre me colocou no chão, me ofereceu por fim o cantil cheio de agua. Ah era tudo o que eu precisava!

-Feyre! Feyre! – chamei ela enquanto ela olhava para o céu, mas ela não parecia me ouvir. Me apoiei na arvore e consegui me levantar, isso fez com que ela me olhasse. – O que vocês estão fazendo?

-Desculpa Liz, perdemos a audição. Precisamos te levar para longe daqui.

E assim minhas pernas fraquejaram e antes de sentar novamente, meu corpo foi içado por Azriel e no momento seguinte acordei deitada numa cama.

-O que aconteceu? Onde…? – A minha frente Camella me olhava com lagrimas nos olhos.

-Minha irmã! – Camella me abraçou – Eu não acredito que você esta viva! Você sobreviveu aquele lugar horrível!

-Camella? Eu estou sonhando?

-Claro que não! – Ela enxugou as lagrimas e voltou a sua expressão austera – Você está em Neldor. Foi resgatada da caverna e eu cuidei de você. Que estado deplorável você estava!

-Onde estão os outros? Eu...quanto tempo? – olhei para ela com medo da resposta.

-Quatro dias, seria uma semana inteira se não fosse meus cuidados. As curandeiras aqui são boas, mas a gente sabe algumas coisinhas especiais. – Camella piscou para mim enquanto me servia de agua.

-Eu me sinto fraca, mas não sonolenta.

-Também dormiu todo esse tempo. Te banhei, troquei sua roupa, dei todas as poções que eu conhecia, levanta defunto tambem.

Eu sorri, Camella estava bem. Minha irmã estava viva, sorridente como sempre, ela era excelente com ervas, muito melhor do que eu, não era a toa que estava disposta. Um peso tinha saído das minhas costas, ela realmente estava viva!

-O grão senhor da casa noturna tem um temperamento complicado, não é? – Olhei confusa para minha irmã – A conversa dele com Ruven foi ouvida a distância. Os dois se trancaram no escritório e bem, as coisas não ficaram boas. Mas eu fiz questão que você ficasse aqui, sob meus cuidados.

-E Azriel? – Não me contive. Camella me olhou de lado demorado, suspirou e me respondeu – Está numa hospedagem, esperando notícias. Que eu vou dar somente se você quiser, você quer?

-Sim! Por favor, ele me salvou. – A menção que Az ainda estava por ali aqueceu meu coração.

-O que há entre vocês? – Minha irmã sentou na beirada da cama, ainda preocupada.

-Ah...é que...ele...foi sem querer...quero dizer, não foi esperado. Por ninguém. – Então me recordei da rejeição – Eu só me importo com ele, e acho que ele também. Mas assim como todos da corte noturna, não viu o que eles fizeram por mim? Que loucura foi essa!

-Só isso? Esse feérico arrastou o seu grão senhor para o continente, resgatou você de um lugar que nem eu sei onde fica e só deixou você aqui porque eu insisti muito e você me diz que ele SOMENTE se importa com você?

"Vou te contar o que eu sei. Ele chegou aqui com Rhysand, carregando você nos braços. Assim que Ruven soube do seu estado me chamou. Azriel e Melaure ficaram de prontidão atrás da porta enquanto Rhysand e Ruven se trancaram no escritório, o que foi discutido eu não sei exatamente, fui cuidar de você. Mas Ruven está muito preocupado e com raiva da imprudência de Rhysand, os vheelas estão cientes do resgate e sabem que você foi trazida aqui. Rhysand voltou a sua corte na mesma noite, mas deixou Azriel, que não foi bem-vindo no castelo. Como eu disse as relações estão estremecidas. E por não sabermos qual vai ser a resposta dos Vheelas, Ruven não acha seguro nós duas ficarmos aqui. Ele e Azriel querem nos levar a Prythian! Mas eu só vou se você estiver de acordo, não importa o que eles querem decidir por nós. "

-Acho que podemos confiar em Rhysand e Azriel. – Fiz uma pausa tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem – Nosso irmão! Ele também estava lá, todos seus aliados. Começaram os julgamentos, mas eu seria a última. Eu não consigo acreditar que estou livre!

-Não me diga, eles tambem?! – Camella estava surpresa e horrorizada.

Contei a ela tudo o que vi e ouvi dentro da caverna, fiz ela prometer a não contar a ninguém essas informações. Ela estava em choque no final do relato.

-Uhm...se Kristian está vivo... – Camella não seguiu os pensamentos – Tudo bem, eu concordo é mais seguro em Prythian. Vou trazer sua roupa de viagem.

Antes de terminar ela já estava saindo pela porta. Eu não conseguia ainda me decidir se me sentia aliviada, feliz ou preocupada com as consequências dessa fuga. O que aconteceria com meu irmão e seus aliados agora? O que os Vheelas iriam fazer? Atacar outro reino? Eles quebrariam o pacto por causa de uma reles guerreira? Onde estava Feyre e Cassian? Seria eu e minha irmã aliadas ou convidadas? Abracei meus braços cobertos pela camisola, ainda me sentia nua sem minhas armas e meu amuleto.


	22. Chapter 22

Depois de desamarrar Cassian e fugir do combate, afinal estávamos em desvantagem. Desdobrei com Liz para onde Rhys tinha nos orientado. Antes de voltarmos a Neldor como o plano incial eu precisava achar a tal curandeira que tinha me ajudado anos antes aqui no continente, pois nossos sentidos ainda não estavam funcionando perfeitamente e Cassian já começava a ficar desesperado.

Uma parada a mais na curandeira e nos separamos, Cassian e Feyre voltaram a Prythian, precisamos avisar nossos aliados e estar preparados. Eu, Rhysand e Liz nos encaminhamos a Neldor. A recepção foi como esperado, Ruven quase nos expulsou das suas terras, mas Melaure lembrou que Liz era irmã de Camella e o impacto que teria se ela soubesse que ele não a acolheu. Por fim, ele autorizou que eu ficasse somente para levar Liz em segurança a Prythian, mas dias depois ele mudou de ideia e pediu que levasse Camella também.

Ruven não parecia muito satisfeito, mas eu estava aliviado em levar Camella de Neldor. Ainda tinha a impressão que tinha algo errado naquele castelo. Não me ofereceram nem eu iria aceitar uma acomodação, fiquei na cidadela esperando notícias de Liz.

No quarto dia uma feérica jovem apareceu nos meus aposentos e disse que a senhorita estava acordada e que estava na hora de eu partir. Entendi o recado e sai da estalagem em direção ao castelo. Antes mesmo de chegar a ponte que dava acesso ao castelo, as duas estavam me esperando na passagem, vestidas com capas longas de viagem e capuz cobrindo as cabeças, mas nenhuma escondia mais a cor de seus cabelos.

Suspirei aliviado e um pequeno sorriso brotou em meus lábios quando identifiquei Liz em pé, parecia saudável e sem resquícios dos dias da caverna, seu olhar desviou do meu e não voltou a me encarar.

-Não perca seu tempo avisando Ruven. – Camella posou a mão no meu peito impedindo que continuasse. – Ele já está informado e o quanto antes partirmos melhor.

-Parece que você está fugindo dele e não dos vheelas. – Não contive em alfinetar ainda sorrindo, virando meu rosto para Liz.

Liz a distância virou seu rosto para mim e meu pulmão faltou ar. Ela estava linda, demorei em seus olhos, em suas feições delicadas, na boca levemente rosada e voltei a minha atenção a irmã.

-Não gosto de despedidas, e já está acordado que vamos a Prythian, não é?! Quanto mais tempo demorarmos aqui pior. – Camella dava passos seguros esperando que Liz a acompanhasse.

-Eu vou acompanhar vocês. – Uma voz grave surgiu atrás das duas e Ruven vinha com roupas de soldado.

Fiz um aceno com a cabeça concordado, deixei que Camella fosse na frente, mas ela puxou Liz junto com ela, nos deixando para trás. Sorri irônico a Ruven, parecia que os dois estavam com algum problema. Mas ele me ignorou e nos acompanhou em silencio até o porto.

As duas pouco conversavam e atenção de Ruven permutava entre a estrada e Camella. O caminho foi mais rápido do que eu lembrava e logo chegamos ao porto. Um navio comerciante estava atracado no cais e Ruven se afastou para negociar com o capitão.

Liz parecia pouco confortável, mexia as mãos, os pés, parecia impaciente enquanto a irmã tentava tranquiliza-la com o olhar.

-Não há sinal de Vheelas aqui Liz e logo estaremos em Prythian. Estará salva lá, eu mesmo me certificarei da sua segurança. – Desviei minha atenção para Ruven que voltava satisfeito.

-Foi uma pequena fortuna, mas o que se esperar de um reles comerciante. Infelizmente meus navios estão todos ocupados e vocês precisam sair dessas terras o quanto antes. – Ruven se virou para Camella e ela pareceu incerta de como reagir. – Me concederia a honra de uma palavra a sós? Eu não sei quando vou vê-la de novo.

Sua última frase fez efeito pois a feérica abaixou a cabeça se afastando de nós como um pedido mudo para Ruven acompanha-la. Eu quase me divertia vendo Ruven tão desesperado para uma simples conversa, porem Liz estava ali na minha frente vidrada no outro casal.

-Como você esta? – Aproveitei o momento para perguntar, em fim estávamos sozinhos e um turbilhão de perguntas atravessavam minha mente. Estava preocupada? Ansiosa? Com medo? Triste? Machucada? Nossa ligação mais uma vez parecia fraca. E ela era uma incógnita para mim.

Liz soltou o ar pela boca e continuou acompanhando Camella e Ruven, pensei que não fosse me responder.

-Estou bem. – Ela não me encarava, sentia o receio no timbre de sua voz. – Eu...não agradeci, mas obrigada por me salvar.

Tão rápido ela me olhou seu rosto voltou a qualquer ponto no oceano. Ela estava tremula e frágil, mais frágil de quando a vi presa na caverna, tinha algo diferente em Liz. Alguma coisa tinha quebrado, modificado e cerrei meus punhos com força. Malditos vheelas que a prenderam naquele lugar, maldito eu, afinal não fui resgatar ela antes, deixei que a levassem. Apertei a base do meu nariz com meus dedos a fim de me controlar. O tempo não tinha sido meu amigo, nunca fora. Será que era pedir demais que pelo menos agora eu tivesse ocasião para concertar seja lá o que tivesse mudado nela? Fazer com que ela voltasse a ser aquela feérica confiante e forte?

-Não há o que agradecer. Você sabe que eu nunca te abandonaria, não sabe? – dei um passo em sua direção, mas ela se moveu no mesmo momento. Ela precisava saber que eu era seu parceiro e jamais deixaria algo assim acontecer com ela novamente.

-Não precisa se sentir obrigado. Sei que deve ser difícil – Ela tomou um ar, sabia que estava mencionando a parceria - Mas eu estou bem. Vou ficar bem. Tenho uma dívida com você, mas é só isso. Vou resolver isso e assim que resolver você não precisara se preocupar comigo, sua família não precisa se preocupar comigo.

A conversa foi abruptamente interrompida por Camella que voltava com passos firmes, arrastando Liz para o navio.

-Cuide dela por mim. Assim que puder vou busca-la. – Ruven colocou sua mão pesada no meu ombro. – Estarei em dívida com você.

Divida. Todo mundo agora tinha dividas comigo, pouco me importava com as dívidas de Ruven, obvio que manteria Camella a salvo. Mas o que queimava meu estomago eram as palavras de Liz. Me despedi do grão senhor de Neldor e acompanhei as feéricas na embarcação.

-Hey! Não vai pensando que sua passagem esta paga meu camarada! – O corpanzil do capitão transpôs a minha frente.

-Desculpe, como é que é? – Arqueei minha sobrancelha e olhei no fundo dos olhos daquele feérico cheirando a peixe, era só o que me faltava me barrar quando estava próximo de sair do continente.

-Bom, para transportar mais três pessoas tive que deixar dois dos meus marinheiros. Vou precisar de ajuda com as velas se quiser sair daqui. – Vi o pavor dançar nos seus olhos, seu tom mudou para um pesaroso e eu entendi o que teria que fazer. Era simplesmente mais fácil me pedir!

-Então me diga o que eu preciso fazer. – Arregacei minhas mangas e caminhei pelo deque. Seria uma travessia pesarosa, com feéricos que pareciam mais piratas do que meros marinheiros mercantis.

Camella e Liz se refugiaram dentro da embarcação e somente saiam para respirar a noite. Acompanhava Liz com olhar sempre que saia do convés, ela não removia o capuz , mas somente de ver sua silhueta já me sentia bem. Não tocamos mais no assunto, Camella estava sempre de guarda e dizia que Liz não estava totalmente recuperada. Ela não estava e dificilmente estaria nos próximos anos, mas não quis comentar.

Estávamos em alto mar, provavelmente no meio da travessia quando uma embarcação menor e veloz nos alcançou. A princípio pensamos que podia ser algum navio pesqueiro perdido, mas assim que se aproximou notamos cinco feéricos armados, não era bom sinal. O capitão estava a postos com alguns arcos e flechas apontado para a pequena embarcação.

\- Vocês têm somente esses quatro arcos? Alguma outra arma? – Estudei o nosso navio, mas somente tinha barris cheio de grãos.

-Essa é uma embarcação de comercio não de guerra. O que temos é para proteção da mercadoria quando algum engraçadinho tenta nos acalcar. – O capitão estava confiante, mas eu não. Vheelas estavam na outra embarcação.

E como eu imaginava eles se aproximaram rápidos e não responderam nossos avisos, com uma distância considerável os arcos dispararam na direção dos vheelas, mas eles formaram um escudo magico de proteção, semelhante ao que eu utilizava. Os ataques não surtiram efeitos e não vi alternativa senão atacar. Voei até o barco entre flechas , mas todos os meus ataques eram expelidos, eles zombavam e riam das nossas tentativas.

Dois deles que estavam em pé na embarcação olharam para mim e atiraram ganchos com cordas no navio.

-Veja e aprenda como fazer um resgate morcego. – Dizia um deles.

-Sabem nadar? – Perguntei antes de fechar minhas asas e afundar no oceano, sem pensar duas vezes ou sem ter a certeza se ia dar certo, nadei até a baixo da embarcação e com toda forca que minhas asas podiam exercer embaixo da agua empurrei o lado esquerdo da embarcação. Não virou. Troquei de lado e exerci a mesma força, dessa vez com ajuda da maré e dos próprios vheelas que estavam balanceando para o outro lado, o barco virou. Foi o suficiente para os outros três caírem na agua. Subi na embarcação, enquanto um deles já agarrava a borda. Segurei minha espada que estava na bainha e cravei na madeira, deu chute nos feéricos que estavam tentando subir enchia meus pulmões de ar para exercer mais força e coloquei todo meu peso na bainha da espada, ouvi um estalo e arranquei a espada do lugar, voando alto. Olhando para baixo os três vheelas restantes subiam na embarcação danificada.

Os outros dois feéricos abriam o caminho facilmente entre os marinheiros se encaminhando ao convés. Com um rasante empurrei um ao longe e o outro já estava dentro do navio. Assim que me direcionei para a porta do convés senti uma rasteira e cai no chão. O capitão rolou por cima do vheela e foi uma deixa para proteger as feéricas que deviam estar escondidas.

O convés estava vazio. Sem sinal de nenhuma pessoa, sem aviso senti um soco e a escuridão me abraçou.


	23. Chapter 23

O que eu mais temia aconteceu. Eles nos alcançaram, possivelmente ficaram de guarda em várias partes de Neldor e lograram chegar até nosso barco. Assim que um dos marinheiros nos avisaram, montamos um plano de esconderijo e fuga.

A porta se abriu num rompante e ouvi passos rápidos na escada. Camella se escondia do outro lado da embarcação e como ela ainda tinha seus amuletos, conseguiu se camuflar entre os barris. Eu me escondi embaixo da escada, mas somente tinha a minha capa como escudo. Assim que o feérico colocou os pés no último degrau seus movimentos se tornaram lentos e eu já não o podia ver. Maldito! Tinha se camuflado.

Levei a minha mão a adaga, a qual minha irmã havia me emprestado assim que saímos do castelo. Era a única arma que eu possuía e minha única defesa. Me sentia tonta pela maresia, esse trajeto era mais demorado e nauseante do que foi a minha primeira vez. Forcei meus ouvidos e olhava atenta qualquer movimento no ar. Obviamente a primeira ideia dele foi verificar a saleta do capitão.

Antes de a porta ser aberta, outro feérico desceu correndo. Dessa vez era Azriel, com espada em punho e muito molhado. Engano meu achando que o feérico estava se encaminhando a saleta do capitão, ele estava dois passos a minha frente esperando Azriel chegar. Com um soco potente e sem aviso ele derrubou Azriel.

Eu fiz um barulho, eu sei que fiz. O susto foi muito grande, mas assim que notei meu erro me agachei e cravei minha adaga onde podia ser a perna do vheela, melhor do que imaginava minha adaga cravou no seu traseiro revelando sua posição. A camuflagem não seria possível agora.

Nós dois estávamos visíveis. Ele com sua armadura e espada, e eu com minha estupidez. Joguei qualquer coisa próximo as minhas mãos na sua direção antes de sair correndo a tal saleta. Nem dei o trabalho de trancar a porta, ele abriu num rompante. Meu adversário era o subcomandante, impossível eu ter alguma chance contra ele, ainda mais sem minhas espadas. Empurrei a mesa na sua direção e ele fez o mesmo, com mais força e antes de ficar encurralada entre a mesa e a parede, subi na mesa e o ataquei. Morreria ali, mas não sem antes tentar.

O meu ato suicida foi uma surpresa e ele não teve reação quando minha canela chutou seu ouvido. E minha mão segurava longe sua mão com a espada. Ele virou seu corpo, mas eu girei o meu junto com ele e cai para fora da saleta com as costas no chão, desajeitada.

O feérico já estava em cima de mim com a espada em punho para o golpe fatal. Mas foi repelido por um escudo azul. Respirei e me arrastei para longe, Azriel passou por mim como se eu fosse um saco de batatas, mas eu estava agradecida mais uma vez salvando minha vida.

Os dois duelaram como podiam no espaço apertado entre sombras, enquanto minha irmã arremessava tampa de barril e pedaços de madeira da onde ela estava escondida no inimigo. Assim que me afastei corri para as escadas, o comandante tinha uma espada extra próximo ao timão do barco, com esse pensamento cheguei a luz solar e o caos tinha se instaurado, todos os marinheiros contra um soldado. Uma espada Vheela seria melhor que de um mercenário.

Rodopiei entre as espadas do capitão e do vheela, entrei no meio do combate arrancando as duas facas que ele tinha preso na sua armadura. O vheela me acertou um soco nas costas, mas já era tarde eu tinha suas facas e voltei ao convés, sem olhar para trás. Com um ar de vitória encontrei Azriel encurralado pela espada e a parede, seus olhos encontraram os meus e eu sabia o que deveria fazer.

Quase como se lesse os seus pensamentos eu golpei onde a instante estava a cabeça de Azriel, ato que fez o subcomandante olhar a minha lamina por alguns segundos, o suficiente para Azriel acerta-lo do outro lado. Agora quem estava encurralado era ele, fizemos um sanduiche do Vheela, com golpes sincronizados acertamos em lados opostos e ele se perdeu na sua defesa. Desse jeito ele desistiu de manter Azriel próximo a parede e nos afrontou, eu e Az lado a lado contra ele. O ataque veio e continuamos a sincronia nas ofensivas, sem que nunca tivéssemos treinado fazíamos um par mortal. Mas eu estava sem nenhuma armadura e a espada já abrira minha carne em dois lugares diferentes. A dor foi dilacerante, mas mantive atacando. Só que não foi o suficiente, num descuido de Camella ele a encontrou e antes que ele fosse enfiar a espada em seu pescoço eu me atravessei abraçando Camella para protege-la esperando o golpe por trás.

Mas nunca veio. Azriel se jogou para me salvar eu senti seu peso nas minhas costas. As suas costas com a minha desceram até o chão, Camella gritava chorando e eu não podia acreditar que Azriel tinha sido gravemente ferido ou até morto. A luta frenética ficou lenta e os olhos do Vheela estavam vidrados em Az com um grito mudo preso na garganta. O punhal do vheela estava no Azriel e a faca da verdade no vheela. O maldito estava por cima do meu parceiro e eu iria mata-lo, eu iria muito mata-lo... Meu sangue ferveu e meus olhos escureceram vermelho vivo, a raiva me dominou por completo. Estiquei meu braço até o pescoço do vheela apertando com toda minha força e não notei seu sangue brotando da sua boca e seu corpo mole até que eu o deitei no piso cheio de farelo.

Ele estava morto. Antes mesmo de eu o atacar. Camella segurava a cabeça de Azriel enquanto estancava o sangue que jorrava de seu corpo. Eu ouvia meu nome a distância, Az me chamava.

\- Salve-o! Salve, por favor Camella. É tudo o que eu te peço, por favor... – Troquei as mãos de Camella pelas minhas e pressionava onde ele tinha sido atingido.

-Liz! – Azriel me chamava – Tem outros, você tem que se esconder. Liz! Me escuta!

Quanto mais ele berrava, mas ele tossia e sangue jorrava.

-Olha pra mim! Olha só para mim – e assim que tive sua atenção eu pude perceber que eu o amava. Não era somente o sentimento do laço ou a sensação de pertencimento, preenchimento de alma. Meu coração doía demais de vê-lo assim. Uma dor diferente, profunda e cheia de sentido.

Camella fez o que pode, enquanto a magia drenava do seu corpo magro eu via Azriel restaurar um pouco de cor. A ferida estava aberta, mas não sangrava mais. Ele ainda respirava com dificuldade, mas em nenhum momento seu olhar desviou do meu. Ficamos a assim nos encarando até um estrondo sacudir o navio e Camella desmaiar ao meu lado.

Acudi a minha irmã enquanto Azriel parcialmente recuperado sumiu pelas escadas. Olhei em volta procurando um lugar para esconde-la, levei seu corpo desfalecido para dentro da saleta e quando subi a popa do navio o embate já tinha finalizado. Azriel estava em frente ao corpo desfalecido do outro vheela. Como se aquela luta não fosse importante os marinheiros estavam a todo vapor.

-Usem todo o poder do vento, pois está ao nosso favor! Eles estão se aproximando! – Eu ouvia o capitão gritar e ao fundo no horizonte dois navios despontavam, não pequenas embarcações como a que tinham nos alcançados, mas navios de guerra.

Caminhei vacilante até o final do barco, agarrei a borda do navio como se fosse minha vida. Estávamos perdidos! Não teríamos chances! Se eu tivesse como lutar, Az não teria se ferido. Ele estava fazendo tanto por mim.

\- De um pouco de credito ao capitão. – Az colocou a mão no meu ombro – Temos dois vheelas caídos, e algumas armas a mais, vamos!

A verdade é que não tinha me dado conta, Azriel sozinho tinha derrubado um dos melhores vheelas e ainda salvado a mim e a tripulação dos demais na pequena embarcação. Ele certamente não era um feérico qualquer! Com um pouco de fé restaurada, recolhi as espadas dos dois feéricos juntamente com os amuletos, o resto joguei ao mar.

Camella ainda descansava quando os dois navios fizeram meia volta, já estávamos em mares de Prythian.

-Liz... chegamos? – Eu quase ri da primeira pergunta que minha irmã fez depois de desmaiar sem magia.

-Não, mas estamos perto. Como está se sentido?

-Bem. Eu fiz o que você me pediu Liz, eu o salvei. – Sua voz saiu suave e suas pálpebras fecharam.

-Salvou. E eu sou grata. – Segurei sua mão mais firme – Sabe que não tenho conhecimentos de curandeira e minha magia é rala, só você poderia ajudar aqueles ferimentos.

-Não diga besteiras, sua magia é estrondosa quando canalizada. – Camella se apoiou nos cotovelos e me olhou seria. – O que diabos ele é para você afinal? Você tem noção que ele entrou na frente de uma espada pra te salvar e quase morreu por isso?

-Xiii, fala baixo. Ele está dormindo ali. Eu tratei do restante dos ferimentos e ele adormeceu assim que os outros navios deixaram a perseguição.

-Outros navios?

-Navios de guerra, vheelas com certeza. Mas não quiseram transpassar para Prythian, um navio da corte diurna estão nos escoltando.

-Corte Diurna?

\- É são aliados da corte noturna. Aqui as coisas são um pouco diferentes, encantadoras eu diria. As alianças realmente funcionam!

\- Acreditava que funcionaria com Neldor também. Mas nem tudo são flores... – E pela primeira vez notei que minha irmã não era totalmente feliz em Neldor. Ela falava com um tom de amargura e tristeza.

\- O que aconteceu em Neldor? De verdade? – Busquei seus olhos esperando a transparência.

\- O que aconteceu em Prythian? Quem é esse feérico para você que está fazendo o impensável para te proteger? De verdade Liz. – Camella me devolveu a pergunta ainda raivosa.

Olhei para o único feérico que ressonava na saleta do capitão destruída. Ele era o feérico mais lindo que eu tinha conhecido e também cheio de mistérios. Desde suas sombras, a sua força, o seus gostos e suas amantes, tudo era oculto. A princípio eu pensava que era como se ele quisesse viver assim encoberto, mas então percebi que ele gostava de viver no mundo dele. E eu estava começando a decifrar como era esse mundo.

-Ele é meu parceiro, mas nem tudo são flores Camella. – E deixei os dois a sós. Precisava pensar.

O ar úmido foi bem-vindo quando sentei próximo ao capitão. Desde o embate ele não dirigia a palavra a mim, somente a sua tripulação. Apoiei meu cotovelo em minhas coxas e suspirei cansada: caverna, resgate, ataque em alto mar eu estava exausta e mesmo assim não conseguia dormir, não quando precisava entender o que Azriel queria de mim.

Por um lado, eu estava feliz porque finalmente teria um pouco de paz longe dos vheelas. Eles eram meu povo, minha família. Mas agora eu os temia como o mais letal dos inimigos. E por outro lado eu estava apreensiva, pois Azriel estava me levando para onde tudo começou e o motivo para eu ter fugido e capturada ecoava na minha cabeça. Ele não me queria como parceira e eu estava atrapalhando.

Antes eu me sentia viva, preenchida e acolhida por todos. Podia dizer que eles eram meus mais caros amigos. Agora me sentia estranha, como uma peça solta no tabuleiro, sem ter onde acomodar.

-Liz... – levantei minha cabeça no momento que ouvi aquela voz rouca que tanto fazia minha espinha arrepiar.

Seus cabelos negros ricocheteavam seu rosto, Az se manteve distante o tempo todo e até neste momento. Sempre respeitoso, nunca invadindo o meu espaço e essa reserva me enchia de dúvidas.

-Az. – O ar faltou no meu pulmão. Ele se aproximou ainda me estudando.

-Obrigado. – Eu olhei a ele confusa, mas ele somente afastou as madeixas para trás – Não está sendo uma travessia muito fácil, é verdade. - ele disse sorrindo – Mas vale a pena te ter em segurança em Velaris.

Ah Velaris, sorri concordando porque todas as lembranças que eu tinha de Velaris eram como uma vida colorida.

-Eu estou dando muito trabalho, não é?! – Brinquei entrando no clima. – Era mais fácil ter nos jogado no mar assim que avistaram os vheelas.

-O problema é que não sou um bom nadador. – Az disse se sentando ao meu lado como fazia entre nossos treinos.

-Quem disse que você seria jogado? Você tem um importante papel na tribulação. – Falei em tom jocoso, pois a única ajuda que Az estava dando era ficar de olho em nós duas.

-Quem disse que vou deixar você fugir assim? – Azriel fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás antes de continuar - Você jamais cairia no mar, antes de se molhar a tomaria em meus braços e voaria até a minha corte. Não importa quantos vheelas, mercenários ou aliados surjam com seus planos. Vou te levar para casa.

Ele manteve os olhos fechados ao mesmo tempo que eu avaliava sua postura relaxada, suas asas dobradas confortavelmente nas suas costas e um pequeno sorriso desenhava seus lábios.


	24. Chapter 24

O restante do caminho foi tranquilo, Liz e eu ficamos em silencio observando as rochas da corte Diurna se aproximar. Me embriagava com seu cheiro e a maresia, sentia meu coração estava em paz, afinal ela estava a salvo e aqui comigo. Assim que estávamos perto da costa trocamos por uma pequena embarcação que nos levaria até o porto velho. Faltava pouco para chegar em Velaris e eu não via a hora de acomoda-las e me certificar que estavam em segurança, Rhys já tinha preparado tudo para instalar as duas no antigo apartamento de Liz e eu ficaria no apartamento ao lado, me asseguraria pessoalmente que elas ficariam em segurança e ao mesmo tempo havia essa necessidade pungente de estar próximo a Liz. A quase perda de minha parceira me deixou desestabilizado, mesmo sabendo que ficar ao seu lado era impossível pois, Rhysand já tinha planos para mim e meu trabalho na corte tinha que ser retomado.

Liz auxiliava sua irmã a sair da embarcação, ambas somente carregavam a roupa do corpo, Camella estava praticamente intacta tirando o fato que drenou sua magia para me salvar, ela parecia uma lady com vestido bordado e sua capa de viagem rustica cobrindo suas joias, mas Liz parecia cansada e absorta em seus pensamentos, seu vestido verde-musgo mal cortado na altura dos joelhos com uma adaga amarrada na fita do vestido. Eu ri imaginando ela cortar o vestido para ter maleabilidade em combate, mal ela sabia a quão desejosa ela ficava mostrando suas pernas torneadas, seus movimentos pareciam suaves e sua postura sempre ereta não mudaram, mas seus olhos estavam opacos e distantes. Eu queria ajudá-la a carregar esse peso de suas costas. Salvamos sua vida, mas e agora?

"Não se preocupe com isso, vocês precisam descansar. " Rhys parecia ler meus pensamentos enquanto caminhava tranquilamente com as mãos nos bolsos. "Vim buscar vocês, discutiremos o próximo passo quando elas tiverem condições. " Levantou o queixo indicando as duas feéricas que caminhavam em nossa direção.

"Seja-bem vida de volta Liz e bem-vinda a corte noturna Camella." As duas fizeram uma pequena reverência. "Vamos?" Rhys estendeu os braços em arco para as duas que enlaçaram as mãos e no momento seguinte sumiram. Era minha vez de desdobrar.

A cidade estava como antes, vibrante e colorida. Um casal de feéricos passeava tranquilamente pela calçada a frente ao prédio onde Liz e Camella conversavam. Rhys abriu as portas e chamou as duas para entrar. Camella ainda virava o rosto para trás analisando a cidade, eu sorri a ela e ela me retribui timidamente. Ela estava, assim como todos pela primeira vez em Velaris, encantada.

"Deixamos tudo como antes. Amren fez questão de guardar seus pertences, verifique se ela não esqueceu de devolver nenhum dos seus artefatos. Mor deixou alguns vestidos para Camella, por enquanto vocês vão ter que dividir o quarto. Quando estiverem descansadas podemos conversar sobre, bem, toda essa situação. " As duas observavam o pequeno apartamento enquanto Rhys e eu nos mantínhamos na porta.

A mala de Liz estava sobre a cama e ela imediatamente abriu. Liz emitiu um pequeno grito e lagrimas encheram seus olhos sem transbordar, sua armadura e alguns pertences brilhavam dentro da valise.

"Muito obrigada! " Ela olhou para Rhys com a voz tremula. "Não sabe como isso é importante para mim" seus dedos deslizavam pela armadura. "Se quiser podemos conversar agora. "

"De maneira nenhuma, vocês precisam descaçar. A viagem foi muito longa" Rhys disse já saindo dos aposentos. "Vejo você mais tarde Az." Sua mão saiu dos meus ombros e minha atenção voltou as duas catatônicas paradas no meio do quarto.

"Acho que ele tem razão. " Camella sentou na cama visivelmente cansada. "Essa viagem foi a maior loucura da minha vida! Eu estou exausta e preciso de um banho. Gostaria de avisar Ruven que chegamos, isso é possível? " Camella me perguntou se dando conta de que eu ainda estava ali.

"Sim, apenas escreva uma carta que eu providenciarei a entrega, deixe em baixo da porta ao lado. É meu aposento. " Apontei ao meu quarto e Liz saiu de seu transe me olhando assustada.

"Mas...eu pensei...você já fez muito Azriel, precisa descansar também não precisa ficar de guarda. " Torcia as mãos nervosas e eu sorri com seu gesto.

"Descansarei sabendo que vocês estão em segurança. " Fiz uma pequena reverencia e deixe as irmãs a sós.

Assim que me banhei e acertei detalhes com Rhysand, bati no aposento ao lado do meu com a intenção de convidar as duas para jantar. A porta se abriu no segundo seguinte com Camella limpa e fresca, seus cabelos amarrados no alto da cabeça e um vestido que era sua cara, um pouco grande demais, com certeza Mor acertou seu gosto, mas não seu tamanho.

"Vou ter que ajustar um pouco na parte de cima, mas esta belíssimo! As feéricas da corte noturna se vestem tão bem assim? " Me perguntou notando que eu observava sua vestimenta e rodopiou no mesmo lugar.

"Hum. Não sei se todas, mas Mor sim. Agradeça a ela se gostou. Onde está Liz? "meus olhos procuraram sua figura pelo apartamento.

"No banho. Sente-se enquanto espera por ela. " Camella acenou a única poltrona para mim e sentou na cama, pela primeira vez em toda viagem ela parecia relaxada e queria conversar.

"Imagino que vocês estão com fome, vim chamar para jantar no meu restaurante favorito. " Comentar sobre comida fez Camella se animar.

"Ah com certeza sim! E também estou curiosa sobre a cidade, Liz me contou sobre Velaris, mas é muito mais interessante ver com os próprios olhos. " Camella rolou os olhos para porta do banheiro e baixou o tom de voz. "Você salvou minha vida e eu salvei a sua. Estamos quites, certo? "

"Certo. " Respondi sem entender onde ela queria chegar, me acomodei melhor na poltrona e esperei ela continuar.

"Perfeito. Minha irmã precisa de um tempo. Não tolerarei que seja inoportuno ou a destrate. " Camella disse séria ainda em meia voz. "Eu sei da parceria e sei da sua recusa. " Levantou o queixo de forma acusatória.

Estava tão surpreso com suas palavras que não me dei conta quando a porta do banheiro se abriu num rompante. A palavra recusa ainda ecoava em meus ouvidos, nenhum parceiro podia recusar de fato sua parceira, me afastaria sim de Liz se esse fosse seu desejo, mas a verdade é que nunca fomos óbvios e eu necessitava desvendar seus sentimentos, eu estava confuso sobre muitas coisas, ainda estou, mas eu era o único que a via de verdade. A angustia que ela sentia agora dentro do peito eu também já senti, por fora ela era uma mulher forte e objetiva, mas por dentro uma feérica doce, que daria a vida para ver quem ama feliz.

"O que vocês estão cochichando? " Com as mãos na cintura e olhar duro a irmã, Liz não podia estar mais linda vestindo sua habitual túnica azul, o seu cabelo estava jogado para o lado com uma trança simples e seu perfume natural misturado com a fragrância do sabonete me fez engolir em seco.

"Nada. Somente o cardápio que vamos escolher" Camella se levantou e ajeitou a trança da mais velha "Está linda, somente faltando algumas joias, mas isso a gente providencia logo, logo. Vamos então? "

As duas me acompanharam enquanto Liz comentava alguma coisa sobre Velaris, ela parecia contente enquanto falava, mas quando o silencio surgia seus olhos vagavam vazios e sua expressão era impassível. Deixamos a Caverna e seu povo numa situação nada favorável, era natural se preocupar.

Assim que chegamos no restaurante a dona nos acompanhou para os fundos, onde sempre sentávamos. E como já era de se esperar, Rhys, Feyre, Cassian e Nesta estavam sentados comendo alguns petiscos.

Eu apresentei a Camella os demais e sentamos junto a eles, naquele momento entre uma conversa agradável e uma comida quente, todos os meses de angustia e aflição pareciam inexistentes. Observava atento Liz comer calada, Camella também estava quieta, mas sua atenção estava voltada a tudo ao seu redor como se estivesse memorizando o que via.

"Velaris não é charmosa como Neldor, mas tem o seu encanto. " Cassian reparou em Camella. "Por sua segurança recomendo que fique somente dentro de Velaris, mas aqui você pode ir onde quiser, quando quiser. " Camella pausou sua observação e ponderou as palavras de Cassian.

"Quer dizer se eu quiser me levantar e caminhar pela cidade sozinha sem nenhum guarda esse aqui não vai me acompanhar? " Disse apontando para mim.

"Acho que Azriel só tem intenção de acompanhar a sua irmã" Cassian rindo limpou a boca suja com o guardanapo.

Um leve rubor preencheu o rosto de Liz e não contive o meu sorriso.

"Eu acho que seria melhor ter um guarda, principalmente por você Camella, não quero nem pensar numa segunda emboscada, nesse caso você tem que me esperar terminar de comer para passear pela cidade" Liz disse resoluta.

"Não seja por isso, amanhã um guarda vai acompanhar vocês" Rhys disse do outro lado da mesa, mas Camella não parecia feliz lançando olhares mortais para irmã.

"Por hoje vocês vão ter que se contentar comigo. " Sorri a Camella bebericando meu vinho. "Será um prazer apresentar Velaris, se quiser uma vista panorâmica sobrevoamos a cidade ponta a ponta" O seu rosto de contorceu em pavor olhando para minhas asas e depois o céu.

"Oh não, muito obrigada. Essa coisa de altura não é comigo, deixo essa parte toda para Liz." Empurrou a taça de vinho longe como se empurrasse a ideia. Olhei a feérica ao meu lado que sorria minimamente.

"Muito bem. Por onde começamos? " Ofereci a minha mão a Camella que de pronto se levantou delicadamente, nos despedimos dos demais e saímos os dois por Velaris. Não quis tocar no assunto que foi interrompido por Liz. Algo me dizia que ela acreditava que eu a tinha rejeitado e sua esquiva era uma resposta a dor que sentia. De rejeição e afastamento eu entendia, passei séculos no limbo e não desejava isso a ninguém, embora aceitasse minha condição e o amor que recebia, com Liz tudo era diferente. Ela não precisava passar pelo o que eu passei, não tinha porquê! Eu quase ria dessa situação, balancei minha cabeça e continuei caminhando ao lado de Camella enquanto ela esporadicamente me perguntava algo.

Sentamos na praça que agora ao anoitecer estava cheia de feéricos jovens.

"Aqui estão vocês! " Me virei para Liz que segurava um doce nas mãos.

"Az estava me contando sobre a história de Velaris." Camella deu dois tapinhas no banco ao seu lado fazendo sinal a Liz para sentar, mas ela continuou em pé observando o vai e vem de feéricos.

"Seria melhor com a vista lá de cima, mas Camella preferiu caminhar." Meus passos me guiaram a frente de Liz sem que me desse conta. "E você? Prefere com ou sem a vista panorâmica?"

Com a proximidade sentia o calor do seu corpo e sua respiração ficava rarefeita como a minha. Meus olhos a estudavam com cautela, ela estendeu o doce a Camella e um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

"Prefere usar as suas asas? Ou elas estão destreinadas? " Perguntei já sabendo que ela aceitara a vista panorâmica e meu desejo era carrega-la em meus braços.

Ela olhou sem jeito para mim, depois ao chão e por fim a praça. "Não confio nas minhas asas, não agora" E era tudo o que eu precisava ouvir. Meu coração batia forte no meu peito quando enlacei sem cerimônia alguma sua cintura, era isso o que eu ansiava! Meu desejo era o dela, seus olhos brilhavam em antecipação do voo, sabia como ela gostava e eu adorava sentir o corpo dela junto ao meu.

"Pronta? " Perguntei no seu ouvido. Ela meneou a cabeça e com os olhos presos nos dela impulsionei para cima, esquecendo completamente de Camella e do mundo.


	25. Chapter 25

Velaris tornou-se um borrão, apenas uma aquarela ao fundo, meus olhos não desprendiam de Azriel e ele também parecia ter dificuldade de manter seus olhos longe de mim. Embora eu adorava ver seu perfil e quando ele fechava os olhos desfrutando do vento fresco, eu simplesmente me perdia nas lembranças da caverna e voltava somente quando ele me olhava com seus olhos avelas, me aqueciam de dentro para fora.

Não falamos nada, eu somente fechei meus olhos e me deixei levar. Quanto mais próximo a ele mais perigoso era, o laço que corria entre nós nesse momento era assustador para meu coração que não conhecia esse amor e pior, eu sabia que não tinha como parar com aquilo, não saberia ou então não queria. Quando dei por mim aterrissamos em um gramado distante do centro, a noite estava clara, a lua cheia banhava as pequenas flores brancas que formavam um tapete pela relva onde paramos. Parecia um jardim abandonado onde as flores e plantas tomavam conta de todo o espaço, não que fosse feio, pelo contrário, era muito charmoso me lembrava da minha antiga casa quando ainda vivia com minha mãe.

"É lindo aqui. " Disse caminhando pelo estreito caminho de pedras. "Onde estamos?" Perguntei me virando para Az que continuava no mesmo lugar com as mãos nas costas.

"Meu lugar secreto. " Sua voz saiu rouca e enfraquecida, descendo como lava pela minha coluna.

Suspirei um pouco insatisfeita comigo mesma por não conseguir controlar meus instintos perto de Az. Até a voz dele fazia contorcer o meu ventre. "Gosto daqui me traz uma paz muito grande, não sei explicar. " Minhas mãos contornavam as folhas compridas de uma samambaia.

"Eu te entendo. " Azriel disse as minhas costas, estaquei imediatamente quando vi a minha frente uma nuvem de vagalumes levantando voo, era maravilho! "Eu encontrei esse lugar a muito tempo, uma vez que tive uma pequena discussão com Cassian e Rhysand. Naquele tempo eu só queria ficar sozinho, esse lugar me trouxe a paz que eu estava precisando. Faz muito tempo que não venho aqui e senti que estava precisando. Já era tempo de vir aqui e colocar a cabeça em ordem. " Ele riu e passou por mim graciosamente sentando em um tronco caído em meio a vagalumes e flores perfumadas.

Não tinha os dons de Feyre com a pintura, mas olhando Azriel assim poderia pintar um lindo quadro. O feérico jovem com os cabelos negros e pele pálida em meio a noite clara num jardim secreto era a imagem mais bonita que tinha visto em meses, ou anos. Virei meu rosto vermelho para o outro lado me dando conta que estava encarando. E quando minha atenção não era em Az, a minha mente sempre me levava para o continente, meu pensamento sempre desviava para todo o caos que deixei.

"Eu te trouxe aqui porque sei que você está preocupada, mas parece que não é o suficiente para paz de sua alma." Az parecia triste ao dizer essas palavras e me senti mal-agradecida. Esse lugar era incrível e havia uma aura acolhedora, poderia ficar ali para sempre! Mas essa não era eu. "Tem alguma coisa que eu posso fazer por você?"

"Nunca foi minha intenção causar tanto transtorno." Sentia a bola do choro subir, mas eu precisava falar pelo menos uma vez. "Eu só queria experimentar a liberdade uma vez, uma missão como eu mesma colocava. Eu sabia dos riscos, sabia que podia ser tachada como traidora e capturada. Tive tanta fé e acreditei no meu povo, que apesar de serem rígidos eles sempre preservaram a vida de um feérico, ainda mais vheela! Acreditei que eles iriam compreender que entenderiam a missão e que trabalharíamos juntos para construir um mundo seguro para todos! Mas somente fiz com que meu irmão e seus amigos fossem presos, minha irmã uma fugitiva e vocês da corte noturna, meus queridos e novos amigos, inimigos do meu próprio povo. Você não vê! Nenhuma parceira vale tanto, nenhuma parceria vale o risco de colocar sua corte em perigo! " Lagrimas corriam pelos meus olhos, mas minha voz ainda saia clara. "O que eu posso contribuir? Eu sou somente uma feérica que sabe manusear espadas! Eu...Az, você não precisa de mim aqui." Disse a Azriel diretamente.

Azriel parecia enfurecido e rápido atravessou o jardim até mim. "Você vale! Vale tudo e mais um pouco!" Seus olhos estavam em chamas "Você sabe o quanto eu esperei por você? Não, não sabe. Porque nem eu sabia! Nem eu acreditava que um dia isso ia acontecer comigo, nunca pensei, jamais cogitei a possibilidade de encontrar uma parceira assim. Mantive minha vida fechada, regrada, foquei nas pessoas que eu PODIA amar. Nas pessoas que mereciam. Vi meus amigos se encantando pelas suas parceiras, como isso deu vida e cor a existência deles, é algo magico sem dúvidas, mas eu sabia que isso não era para mim. E no entanto...no entanto, eu te vi. E quando coloquei meus olhos em você eu senti. " Azriel passou as mãos pelos cabelos em uma pausa buscando as palavras "Eu senti as coisas mais fortes e intensas, de um instante minha vida mudou sem que eu nem percebesse! Só me resta a certeza que eu encontrei alguém, se você acha que eu te deixaria morrer do outro lado do mundo esta errada! Você não me conhece, não sabe da força de vontade que tenho dentro de mim. E é por isso que eu te peço, é a única coisa que te peço, só me deixa conhecer verdadeiramente você e me deixa me mostrar."

Azriel parecia que tinha corrido uma maratona, eu podia ouvir seu coração correndo como nunca, as suas palavras me desarmaram. Eu estava certa que o melhor que poderia fazer era me afastar dele, sair da corte noturna o quanto antes, apesar que no momento era seguro ali, não saberia até quando. Já bastava todo o conflito que eu causei. Camella estava de acordo em não ficar na corte noturna por muito tempo. Minha mente dizia não, mas meu coração dizia que era pra ser assim.

"Se você quer me conhecer, primeiro de tudo precisa saber que eu não consigo ficar aqui como uma mera convidada, eu não posso ficar na corte noturna sabendo que posso colocar vocês que me salvaram em risco. E que preciso ajudar a pessoa que se sacrificou mais para que eu pudesse vir."

"Esta falando do..." Azriel escutava tudo atentamente.

"Meu irmão, Kristian. Não vou abandonar ele, por isso não posso ficar." Era triste dizer, a ideia de passar mais tempo na companhia de Azriel me dava uma alegria genuína, mas não será possível.

Az sorriu sem humor. "Ele esta a salvo. Não é por isso que você não pode ficar, por que você não tenta me dizer a verdade?" Seus olhos não mentiam, em contrapartida buscavam os meus.

"Ele esta a salvo? Como?" Se ele tivesse fugido estaria nas mesmas condições que eu, eles somente tiveram tempo de me resgatar, então o que aconteceu...

"A caverna não é mais segura depois de ter sido corrompida, eles mudaram todos de lugar. Seu irmão estava entre os prisioneiros e não foi levado como cativo, e sim como um feérico qualquer. Não sei para onde levaram, mas algo me diz que as coisas mudaram com sua fuga Liz. Todos os vheelas que nos seguiram foram capturados por Ruven. E eles estavam agindo por conta própria, não era por ordens." A posição de Azriel era diferente da minha, ele sabia muito mais do que eu saberia na corte vheela, mesmo ele descansado em relação a isso eu ainda me sentia culpada.

Procurei um lugar para sentar, mas a única coisa que encontrei foi uma elevação na própria relva e me agachei sem forças. "Como sabe de tudo isso?"

"Sou mestre-espião da corte noturna, deveria saber dessas coisas." Disse simplesmente. Porem não era simples assim, não era qualquer feérico que teria informações precisas e tão rápidas. Azriel era realmente incrível, não era a toa que Rhysand era poderoso e sua corte temida.

Ele acomodou as asas e sentou ao meu lado. "Por que não quer ficar Liz?"

Oh! Eu podia sentir seu hálito quente no meu rosto, sentir seu perfume deturpando meus sentidos. Cometi o equivoco de girar meu rosto em sua direção e tudo o que pude ver era sua sobrancelha bem feita cobrindo olhos avelas que pareciam brilhantes a luz da lua, flamejantes me encarando.

"Quer mesmo que eu fique?" Não reconheceria minha voz, saiu fraca e mais doce. Não era isso que eu queria perguntar, mas as palavras saíram da minha boca como musica.

"Quero. Muito." E seus lábios cobriram os meus. Minhas mãos nervosas seguravam firme a relva em volta de Azriel e minha mente flutuou novamente, seu gosto era viciante, fresco e sua língua quente. Imagens voaram em minha mente, era aquele mesmo lugar que estávamos porem durante o dia, nos dois rolando pelas florezinhas brancas, depois Rhys e Cassian gargalhando de alguma coisa numa casa em uma montanha, as imagens não paravam de mudar, momentos meus no meu esconderijo com Camella e eu correndo na floresta com alguém, esse alguém era Az que me segurava no alto e me colocava no chão beijando-me apaixonadamente. Quem sabe era nossos momentos favoritos e alguma ilusão gostosa.

Eu queria morar naquele beijo. Com Azriel não precisava apressar, era melhor saborear cada segundo, ele era paciente e lentamente ele me deitou. Eu já não era dona de mim, eu jamais havia beijado ninguém dessa forma. Quando Az se aproximava demais uma corrente invisível me puxava a ele, era como um imã e precisava de um esforço desmedido para não beija-lo. Porem naquele momento eu me deixava levar e era a melhor experiência que eu tive em anos.

Arqueei minhas costas, levantando meu rosto e sentindo um calor formigar todo meu corpo, da cabeça aos dedos dos pés sentia meu corpo se contorcer por dentro. Os lábios dele desceram meu rosto seguindo pela a pele sensível do meu pescoço , meu ventre se contorceu. Meus olhos abriram assustados com a reação do meu corpo e a lua ainda iluminava os cabelos negros de Az. Então a realidade bateu, eu estava perdida. Entregando-me de corpo e alma tão facilmente. Não podia ser assim.

"Az…" Tentei chamar, mas soou mais como um gemido.

Sua boca voltou a minha devorando minha sanidade. "Não me contive, desculpa." Dizia entre beijos "Mas Liz, não da pra parar."

Dava sim. Tínhamos que parar, fiz menção de me levantar e com muito esforço nossas bocas se separam. No momento seguinte já estava em pé com o coração na boca.

"Esta tarde. Camella…céus! Camella ainda deve estar naquela praça" Desde que paramos ali esqueci completamente da minha irmã.

Azriel demorou mais tempo para se recuperar e se levantou da relva, o que me deixou com um sentimento de vitória por ter sido mais controlada que ele. Mas esse sentimento se foi muito rápido também, quando ele sorriu e estendeu sua mão para voltarmos.

"Nada aconteceu com ela, Camella esta bem." E voamos diretamente para a praça dessa vez o voo foi rápido e preciso. Sentia o vento frio atravessar minha fina blusa, fiquei segurando meus braços assim que chegamos à praça que parecia vazia.

"Quanto tempo ficamos longe?" Eu perguntava espantada com a praça desocupada. O tempo voava quando eu estava com Azriel, era sempre assim. Sorri e ele abriu o mais lindo sorriso.

"Não sei. O tempo para quando estou com você." Azriel deu de ombros. "Vamos, vou te levar para o apartamento Camella já deve estar preocupada te esperando."

Caminhamos pelas ruas estreitas até atravessar o rio novamente e em seguida estávamos na frente do apartamento, o ar antes frio parecia não fazer efeito nenhum, pois sentia meu corpo ainda quente. Caminhei à frente o caminho todo evitando qualquer aproximação dele. Olhei para traz antes de entrar na porta principal e Az estava escorado no portão com a mão no bolso, as magnificas asas encolhidas nas suas costas com uma postura relaxada, suas roupas escuras deixavam ele ainda mais desejoso assim como o cabelo que insistia cair no seu rosto, ele era um dos feéricos mais bonitos de toda Prythian e ainda era meu parceiro! Eu devia ser a vheela mais sortuda!

Com um aceno quase imperceptível ele me deixou. Entrei no meu apartamento tão leve como uma pluma, mas Camella estava sentada na cama me esperando com os braços cruzados e a sobrancelha levantada.

"Então...vamos ficar em Velaris não é?

"Sim." Disse antes de sumir no banheiro sem lançar mais nenhum olhar a ela.


	26. Chapter 26

O restante da semana foi prazeroso, enfim um pouco de sossego. Liz e Camella estavam satisfeitas com a reunião de Rhysand, Camella estava aliviada que Ruven havia como prometido enviar informações precisas do que ele sabia sobre seu povo. Enquanto durante o dia Feyre e Elain deixavam as duas ocupadas, ao final da tarde as irmãs aceitavam de bom grado meus passeios onde eu podia passar horas agradáveis ao lado de Liz. Camella, como também havia me advertido, não facilitou nenhum momento a sós com Liz, mas tampouco me repreendeu ou me tratava com frieza, no fim ela era que mais falava entre nós três.

Minha parceira ainda parecia metade em Prythian metade no continente, mas sabia que isso somente mudaria com o tempo e realmente me agradava o fato de Camella estar aqui, ela poderia ajudar Liz melhor do qualquer um de nós.

Contudo minhas atividades se tornaram indispensáveis e novamente tive que me distanciar da corte noturna, Rhys me garantiu que um guarda ficaria acompanhando as duas onde fossem pelo menos enquanto não tínhamos mais noticias do continente. O que era para ser somente dois ou três dias tornou praticamente uma semana. Voltei exausto e curioso sobre Liz.

"Onde elas estão?" Perguntei assim que passei pela porta da casa de Rhysand.

"Provavelmente no atelier." Disse Rhysand pouco preocupado fazendo um gesto para me sentar. "Eu estou bem obrigado. Cassian também. Chegou antes como já deve saber com o relatório." Rhys falava em tom jocoso.

"Parece que em um dos seus passeios Liz se interessou em um galpão semidestruído pelo ataque de Hybern. Fica próximo ao porto, um daqueles que ainda não foi reutilizado." Feyre explicava enquanto colocava alguns biscoitos e chá a nossa frente. "E esta reformando para seu atelier."

"Az! Você chegou!" Elian me abraçou sem nem mesmo que percebesse a sua entrada na sala. "Estava agora mesmo com Liz e ela me perguntou noticias suas, eu sei que ela tenta evitar, mas acaba perguntando todos os dias." Disse sorrindo marota. "Eu e Camella temos conversado bastante, sabe? E estou ajudando no que eu posso na sua parte do atelier."

Olhei de Feyre para Rhysand esperando que algum deles me explicasse o que elas estavam aprontando, mas os dois saboreavam os biscoitos em silencio e algo me dizia que eles estavam se divertindo com minha curiosidade latente.

"E o que seria esse atelier? Passei 10 dias fora e Liz já esta metida em trabalho? Ela não devia estar se recuperando ou algo do tipo?"

Rhysand gargalhou quase colocando seu chá todo para fora, enquanto Feyre tentava inutilmente engolir o biscoito sem parar de rir.

"Eu sabia que a primeira coisa que você perguntaria era sobre as irmãs vheelas. Mas nunca esperaria essa sua reação paternalista com a pobre moça. Ela esta bem Az, a curandeira a visitou no primeiro dia, receitou tônicos e exercícios." Rhys dizia entre risos. "Não há motivos para tranca-las dentro daquele apartamento minúsculo."

Balancei minha cabeça em discordância com um semi sorriso, tinha certeza que Rhys e Feyre estavam apostando alguma coisa a minhas custas. E me servi de chá e biscoitos.

"Acho que isso também não será um problema. Raul esta ajudando na reforma e finalizando um quarto no mezanino para Liz, ele esta sendo de grande ajuda não sei como tem tanta energia desde os treinamentos ate na reconstrução do galpão." Elian me contava como se eu soubesse quem era Raul e eu entendia menos ainda do que ela me narrava com tanta euforia.

"E esse galpão, o atelier do que se trata?" Tentei mais uma vez uma simples explicação.

"Tudo começou quando eu mostrava meu jardim a Camella e Lucien foi acompanhar Liz ao porto para comprar pedrarias que ele tinha encomendado. Camella se entusiasmou com meu jardim e Liz com as pedras. Lucien disse que ela gastou uma pequena fortuna, até então não tínhamos entendido o porquê da compra, até ela pedir auxilio a Lucien para comprar o galpão" Elian endireitou a coluna e continuou o relato. "Não sei bem como funciona, mas elas separam o galpão em duas partes, uma será o atelier para que Liz trabalhe com artefatos mágicos e a outra será de Camella para preparar soros e poções!"

"Tudo com o aval de Amren é claro." Rhys relaxou as costas no sofá. "Ela que esta responsável por Velaris por hora."

Elian gostava mesmo de uma boa historia, mas não me importei com seus floreios. Tudo isso significava uma coisa: Liz iria ficar em Velaris.

"Eu gosto disso em Liz." Feyre disse mais para ela do que para alguém em especial. "Ela não espera para fazer, estando aqui sem poder voltar a seu antigo trabalho deu um jeito de se manter ativa."

"Ela não gosta de estar aqui sem poder pagar" Disse passando as mãos no rosto. "Ela se sente uma prisioneira ou uma mera convidada quando fizemos tanto por ela, trabalho é a forma como os vheelas têm como pagamento."

"E não tem nada mais nobre que isso" completou Rhysand. "Mas você pode imaginar que artefatos mágicos e Amren em pouca distancia não pode ser boa ideia."

"Ela deve estar mais eufórica do que as duas" Imaginei Amren dando todos os jeitos para que o atelier saia o quanto antes.

"Incrivelmente ela esta se controlando. E é isso que nos intriga" Feyre disse olhando Rhysand e ali eu pude perceber que eles deviam estar apostando mais alguma coisa. Elian continuou contando sobre os negócios de Lucien e logo .

"Bem, obrigado pelo chá Feyre. Quero ver o andamento desse tão famoso atelier" Fiz uma pequena reverencia para os presentes e nos despedimos como sempre.

Não perguntei exatamente onde ficava o atelier, segui meus instintos. Havia muitas coisas passando pela minha cabeça nos últimos dias, desde que Liz voltara a Prythian meus sonhos com ela voltaram, nítidos e ardentes. Eu não gostava de vê-la apenas como uma parceira, gostava de pensar nela como a feérica que ela era. Mas quando fechava meus olhos a noite os sonhos vinham sensuais e a Liz nos meus sonhos era tudo menos defensiva como ela era na realidade. Se antes ela mantinha uma distancia receosa, agora ela seu olhar era cheio de sentido e reconhecimento. Sentíamos a existência do laço, porem ela não estava ainda preparada. Nem eu sabia se eu estava, mas era essa sua fragilidade e sensibilidade que me fazia ter certeza nós dois estávamos juntos nessa. A surpresa de ter um parceiro e as duvidas se isso era certo eram as mesmas, mas cedo ou tarde acabaríamos por entender.

Liz era uma vheela, um povo adormecido e poderoso, que buscava por liberdade eu um bastardo, grão espião da corte noturna apegado a um amor não consumado. O que nós tínhamos em comum? O que fazia nossa alma estar ligada? Eu já tinha a resposta.

Avistei Camella com vestido rosa destoando totalmente da área portuária de Velaris, ela carregava nas mãos uma caixa e entrava no galpão com telhas e algumas madeiras novas. Devia ser esse o atelier.

Passei pelas portas maciças abertas embora por fora parecesse um simples galpão, por dentro parecia uma pequena galeria. Próximo a entrada havia um punhado de plantas em cestos, varias estantes vazias e um pequeno forno a lenha, o espaço onde Camella dispunha frascos vazios nas estantes tinha uma parede de pedra que dividia por igual o galpão , do outro lado mesas antigas com algumas caixas e lamparinas de todos os tamanhos e a cima um mezanino recém montado, a frente das duas saletas um corredor de pequenas janelas faziam uma iluminação vibrante. Camella estava distraída quando entrei no local.

"Precisa de ajuda?" Perguntei fazendo a feérica me olhar assustada.

"Oh! Você já voltou!" Camella olhava para os lados procurando alguém ou alguma coisa.

"Sim. Vejo que esta colocando tudo em ordem. E Liz?" Onde ela esta?" Dei alguns passos na direção da outra saleta que estava vazia, porem um estrondo vindo de cima me fez correr para a escada.

Não estava preparado para ver aquela cena, assim que coloquei minha cabeça no mezanino vi Liz rolar no chão tirando o feérico de cima dela os dois gargalhando embolados no tapete, seu corpete era a única coisa que sustentava o pouco tecido que escorregava pelos seus braços, deixando seus ombros e busto muito descoberto. O feérico ainda sorrindo para minha parceira esticou o braço afastando os cabelos dela do rosto tocando na sua nuca. Nunca senti tanto ciúme como nesse momento.

O que aquele macho estava fazendo com Liz embolada no chão, rindo como crianças travessas um para o outro? Desci o restante das escadas com algo gelado no meu estomago, o que era esse sentimento? Por que me sentia tão desconfortável? Com Mor nunca me descontrolei e agora me pegava tentando reter minha agressividade sem conseguir de fato, pois Camella me olhava pálida de boca aberta a minha frente.

Eu não sei que cara eu tinha, mas isso pouco me importava. Segundos depois ouvi os dois descerem, Liz chamou meu nome, mas tudo o que eu fiz foi fechar meus olhos.

"O que...o que houve? O que foi esse estrondo?" Camella perguntou.

"Az?" A voz doce de Liz chegou aos meus ouvidos, mas eu não conseguia apagar a cena.

"Nos caímos. A escada desestabilizou e acabamos os dois no chão." A voz masculina ainda trazia o tom do riso, acalmei meus instintos o que pude antes de me virar aos dois.

Liz me olhava confusa enquanto ajeitava a túnica rasgada nos ombros. Alguns passos atrás um guarda de cabelos negros como meu olhava a situação sem entender.

"Você esta bem?" Liz me perguntou novamente.

"Sim." Respondi engolindo em seco, pois a verdade era que eu queria explodir.

"Senhor." O feérico fez uma pequena reverencia notando a minha presença pela primeira vez. Ainda era difícil respirar.

Liz inclinou o rosto ainda me analisando e foi um piscar de olhos sua expressão mudou de confusa para surpresa e depois vazia novamente. Ela entendeu. Ela sabia o que eu estava sentindo. Me senti um pouco envergonhado.

"Volto outra hora." Dei meia volta e sai fora do galpão.

"Az! Espera!" Meus pés travaram assim que ouvi Liz me chamar. "A gente precisa conversar."

Eu sabia que a gente precisava, mas ouvir aquela frase me deixou nervoso. Aquele não era o momento, mas era a primeira vez que Liz vocalizou que queria conversar, então me virei para ela sem realmente me mover.

"Primeiro eu quero te mostrar o que eu venho fazendo nesses dias que você andou fora." Ela fez um sinal para que voltássemos ao galpão.

Não consegui evitar, meu olhar foi de baixo para cima, analisando suas botas, a calça de couro, o corpete que acentuava sua cintura fina e fazia seus seios volumosos, a túnica que havia por baixo estava danificada, sabe-se lá o motivo, a deixava ainda mais desejosa. Como nos sonhos. Não me mexi.

Então ela caminhou na minha direção, balançando os quadris os olhos presos nos meus.

"Há muito tempo quero fazer algo para agradecer pelas minhas aulas de voo, vem. Deixa eu te mostrar meu atelier." A voz calma batia no meu rosto e sua mão entrelaçou a minha, ela sorriu me puxando de volta, mas não foi um sorriso ingênuo, foi um sorriso travesso como soubesse da guerra interna que eu estava travando.

Camella e o Raul, o guarda que estava designado a vigia-las, logo saíram para buscar o restante das caixas de Camella. Ela me mostrou os dois ambientes e me contou como tinha começado sua ideia, andava de um lado a outro, mas sua mão não largou a minha. Eu não me importava que ela remexia dentro das caixas somente com uma mão, não me importava com o desconforto de momentos atrás, se estávamos só nós dois, ela segurava firme e eu não tinha intenção de larga-la.


	27. Chapter 27

Eu sabia que não devia rir, mas internamente sustentava um sorriso bobo por saber que Azriel estava com ciúmes de mim, demorou dois instantes para eu perceber o que estava errado. Reconheci o sentimento corrosivo que atravessou meu coração junto com outros tantos quando eu saí correndo de Velaris e foi capturada.

Não era uma coisa boa, é claro que não. Mas uma pequena alegria dançava no meu peito, primeiro porque eu podia despertar ciúmes em Azriel e segundo porque assim ele saberia, em parte, como me senti quando soube de Mor.

Demorei mais tempo que o esperado segurando sua mão enquanto mostrava o atelier, desejava mostrar com aquele gesto que eu estava ali para ele, por ele. Embora nesse momento fosse gracioso ver ele se controlando, não gostaria que ele se sentisse inseguro comigo. Isso jamais, nunca faria algo para magoa-lo. Não foi por isso que sai da Caverna.

Prometi a mim mesma que tentaria ser a melhor parceira possível, a parceira que Az precisava, a feérica que o espião mestre da corte noturna esperava de mim. E foi exatamente por isso que dois dias atrás decidi encarar meus demônios. Quanto antes eu testasse melhor, então sem dar maiores explicações para Raul e Camella, fui até a casa de vento encontrar Morrigan.

Ainda bem que ela aceitou de pronto nosso encontro, mil cenários passavam pela minha cabeça, todas as explicações possíveis brotavam na minha mente, mas nenhuma foi como esperado e nem tão esclarecedora.

Flashback

Finalmente chegava nos últimos degraus daquela escada infinita, o treinamento pela manhã já tinha sido o suficiente, eu estava exausta. Assim que cheguei no pátio encontrei Mor, do mesmo jeito que eu colocando os bofes para fora sentada nas cadeiras com almofadas.

"Ah! Chegamos quase juntas! Eu tive a brilhante ideia de tentar novamente vir pelas escadas, agora me lembrei porque não faço." Mor dizia esbaforida porem elegante no seu vestido carmim enquanto eu me jogava na cadeira ao seu lado.

Sorri para ela sem muita emoção. Embora uma parte de mim a odiasse a verdade é que ela foi uma das primeiras amizades que fiz ali , não deveria ser tão irracional, não antes de ouvir a sua versão.

"Não tem ninguém aqui hoje, é só nos duas. Então vamos ter que ir a cozinha para buscar agua" disse se levantando segundos depois.

"Eu prefiro um chá, esta fazendo noites muito frias e você pode ficar com seu vinho se preferir." olhei de soslaio para ela que me sorriu de volta.

Assim que chegamos na cozinha e nos servimos das nossas bebidas, sentamos a mesa da cozinha mesmo, cada uma sentada na outra extremidade. Eu a encarava escolhendo a melhor pergunta para começar.

"Já imagino o porquê dessa conversa, acho justo e generoso que você tenha vindo até mim. Antes de começar tem uma coisa que eu preciso confessar, algo pessoal, secreto e intimo e que não revelaria se não fosse de suma importância para você me entender. Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém além de Feyre sabe sobre isso. Estou confiando a você algo que poderia ser minha ruina, tudo porque amo Azriel e desejo do fundo da minha alma que ele seja feliz. Então, por favor, faça por merecer."

Fim do Flashback

Nossa conversa durou a noite toda, conversamos sobre muitas coisas e acredito que tenha finalmente colocado um ponto final nos meus medos e tristezas. Mor e Az nunca tiveram nada, simplesmente porque ela não poderia ama-lo do jeito que ele esperava. A falta de reciprocidade já era um começo. Mor me garantiu que nunca tinha visto Azriel tão emotivo e ativo desde que me conheceu, que era nítida uma mudança em seu comportamento e ela acreditava que ele estava tão confuso quanto eu. E que eu deveria dar uma chance a tudo isso que estava acontecendo.

Portanto aqui estava eu, fazendo planos para uma temporada em Velaris.

"Onde estavam essas caixas? Do outro lado do rio? Vocês demoraram!" Reclamei assim que Camella e Raul chegaram com o restante das caixas dela.

Azriel continuava ali com a cara impassível sem demonstrar qualquer emoção, mas eu o peguei analisando Raul.

"Oh não foi nada, só queria respirar um pouco de ar fresco." uma boa de uma mentira, ou Camella estava com medo de Azriel ou ela finalemente quis nos deixar a sós.

"Eu vou terminar de instalar o abajur então"Raul foi interceptado por Azriel que se colocou a frente antes de chegar as escadas.

"Pode deixar eu instalo. Você pode voltar ao seu posto. Obrigado pela ajuda." Raul fez uma pequena mensura a Az e saiu sem olhar para nenhuma de nós como um bom soldado cumprindo ordens.

De novo um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos meus lábios antes de puxar pela escada. "Vamos, eu te ajudo."

"E não vai cair em cima de mim?" Como Azriel vinha atrás de mim, olhei por cima dos ombros antes de responder.

"Nos seus sonhos Azriel. Nos seus sonhos..." Tinha muita coisa que eu compreendia agora sobre parceria e uma delas é que as vezes compartilhamos coisas que não gostaríamos ou que não controlamos. Há dias eu sonhava com feérico forte , cheio de músculos e tatuagens e me perguntava se ele sonhava o mesmo.

Passamos o dia de forma agradável conversando sobre muitas coisas sem interrupção de Camella. Apesar de minha rotina na corte noturna tenha quase voltado ao normal, pela manhã treinava com Raul e o restante do dia passava ajudando Camella com compras para o atelier e percebi que sentia muita falta de Azriel.

Todo o trajeto desde a Caverna até aqui eu não estava em mim e aos poucos com toda paciência de Camella, eu fui me abrindo de novo e me dei conta de quanto eu gostava da companhia de Azriel, ele era sempre gentil, gostava de conversar das mesmas coisas que eu, talvez porque estava sempre preocupado com algo e também tinha o silencio dele. Era como se não precisássemos de palavras para nos entender. Uma troca de olhar parecia ter mais sentido que uma frase inteira.

Raul acompanhava Camella, enquanto eu e Az caminhávamos em passos lentos mais atrás.

"Eu andei pensando muito sobre…você sabe. Eu pensei que iria morrer justamente quando descubro que sou..."Suspiro alto antes de continuar " Parceira de alguém. O mundo seria muito injusto com você se isso acontecesse ou também podia ser uma libertação."

"Injusto ou não eu já estou acostumado a lutar de volta." Az olhava despreocupado suas cicatrizes nas mãos.

Eu ri pelo nariz. Ele realmente tinha lutado de volta, contra todos os vheelas e mais um pouco se fosse necessário. E era por isso, pela sua determinação que eu precisava ser forte também. Eu não saberia se merecia um macho como ele, mas eu precisava ser a minha melhor versão.

"Acho que precisamos conversar. Eu preciso que você saiba..."

"Tem um lugar melhor para conversar." Ele me cortou antes de começar. "Se não for um problema Camella ficar sozinha." Az olhava os dois enquanto atravessavam a ponte.

"Não, tudo bem." Disse sem esperar Camella dar nossa falta. Eu não queria perder a oportunidade de conversar, agora que tomei coragem era melhor terminar.

Azriel me ofereceu o braço e eu já sabia que iriamos voando. Em alguns minutos sobrevoamos Velaris e pousamos naquele mesmo jardim que ele me trouxe nos primeiros dias. Porem agora com a luz solar eu podia ver uma pequena construção ao fundo e distante um estabulo bem grande. A vista da cidade ainda era pequena, pois algumas construções obstruía todo o panorama.

"Eu queria te mostrar esse lugar antes." Az caminhava em círculos.

"Mas você já me trouxe aqui antes, a noite. Seu lugar secreto não é?

"Não é tão secreto assim. Vem deixa eu te mostrar." Az caminhava em direção a construção e tudo o que pude ver era uma magnifica miniatura de um castelo feérico. Cheio de vitrais e colunas de mármore, era rico em detalhes e me lembrava muito os castelos antigos, porem parecia vazio e muito envelhecido.

"É incrível! O que é?" Me aproximei mais do portal com desenhos de feéricos duelando.

"Minha casa." Olhei pelos meus ombros e Az parecia relaxado com as mãos nos bolsos. "Comprei, digamos a muitos, muitos anos atrás, mas nunca usei de fato. Ninguém queria, é muito bonita, mas pequena para ser uma casa. Com o tempo eu ampliei o que você pode ver nos fundos. Era uma torre de vigília do antigo castelo de Velaris. O castelo não existe mais a milênios, sobrou somente essa parte e o jardim. Gostei tanto do jardim que comprei tudo. Os únicos vizinhos são aquele estabulo da guarda ali e uma fabriqueta de Hydromel."

Olhava tudo com descrição, era tudo muito calmo e a atmosfera do lugar relaxante. Difícil imaginar que seria uma torre de vigília, parecia mais uma estufa elaborada, onde podia esquecer-se do tempo cuidando das flores.

"É lindo. Impressionante que você tenha essa casa e ainda dormia naquele apartamento pequeno no centro da cidade." Lembrei que ele tinha alugado o apartamento ao lado do meu, não era o lugar mais cômodo.

"Eu nunca quis..." Az pausou e sentou no único banco que tinha por ali e eu fiz o mesmo. "Eu nunca quis me mudar para essa casa sozinho. Ela é pequena, mas muito solitária. Sempre imaginei esse lugar como um retiro ou um esconderijo para dois amantes." Az esticou o olhar sobre mim e não pude evitar corar.

"Ah então já deve ter estreiado a muito tempo." Comentei rindo tentando quebrar o clima. "Garanto que é um lugar e tanto para um encontro, impressionaria qualquer feérica." Me arrependi instantaneamente lembrando que ele me trouxe aqui alguns dias atrás e o quão embasbacada eu fiquei com o lugar.

"Nunca trouxe ninguém aqui. Nenhuma valeria a pena." Ele olhava a construção com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos. "Só uma vez, logo quando comprei, Cassian e Rhysand vieram me acompanhar e nos embebedamos no salão vazio." Ele riu da lembrança e eu não pude deixar de sorrir, Azriel tinha um sorriso lindo que aquecia meu coração. "Eu nunca morei aqui, mas eu quero mudar isso."

Azriel voltou sua atenção a mim e eu engoli em seco. Não saberia dizer qual era sua intenção, mas algo doce e atrativo se desenhava na minha mente e eu não podia me deixar sonhando com algo impossível.

Torci minhas mãos e olhei o único anel que eu estava usando. Me recordei de minha família, dos vheelas, de Ruven que esperava por minha irmã, de Mor e nossa conversa. Senti um o tempo parar, meus dedos formigaram e minha respiração falhar.


	28. Chapter 28

Liz parou de torcer as mãos e seus olhos petrificaram, ouvi as batidas do seu coração fracas e ela estava muito branca. O que será que estava acontecendo? Segurei seu rosto e chamei seu nome umas duas vezes tentando não me desesperar, depois de alguns segundos ela voltou ao normal.

"Desculpe, eu não me senti bem." Ela respirava fundo e sua pulsação finalmente voltou ao natural. "Eu...não sei porque tenho isso. Quero dizer, somente aconteceu duas vezes antes. Quanto tempo eu fiquei fora?"

"Alguns segundos." Não estava entendendo nada, quando eu finalmente tomo a coragem para falar sobre meus sentimentos a uma femea ela quase desmaia sem motivo nenhum aparente. "O que aconteceu? Você esta bem agora? Precisa de alguma coisa?"

"Oh não! Eu estou bem, ainda bem que foi somente alguns segundos. Não foi nada. É sério, eu não sei explicar, eu só sinto minha magia me bloqueando. Desculpa te assustar, isso acontece quando fico muito nervosa, aconteceu a primeira vez quando minha mãe morreu, disseram que não foi muito bonito de se ver. Mas esta tudo bem agora, de verdade." Seus olhos um pouco marejados tentavam me acalmar, mas eu ainda estava preocupado.

A única coisa que eu tinha para oferecer era o restinho de rum que eu trouxe da viagem no cantil. Ofereci a ela que tomou um gole sem reclamar, sua feição me dizia desculpas mesmo que ela não tenha feito nada.

"Esta melhor agora?" Perguntei mais uma vez e ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

Seus olhos verdes analisavam a casa, ela parecia ponderar alguma coisa. Antes que ficasse mais ansioso com seu silencio ela cravou seus olhos nos meus. Me ajeitei no banco colocando uma perna de cada lado aproximando meu corpo mais ao dela.

"Eu não sei bem porque eu comprei essa torre, nem porque deixei ela com cara de casa. Eu olhava para esse jardim e podia ver crianças brincando, garotos se gladiando e meninas brincando de castelo. Eu via um futuro aqui, mas nunca pensei que pudesse ser o meu futuro, não pensava em mim assim. Um feérico afortunado com uma família." Desviei da intensidade do seu olhar , me lembrando que cogitei trazer Morrigan para cá, mas no fim nunca o fiz. Agora eu entendi o porque.

"Mas quando eu te conheci minha cabeça mudou. Eu criei desejos que antes não tinha, fantasias que tiram meu sono, foi como se tudo fizesse sentido agora, essa casa, você. " Sorri sem emoção lembrando de como me sentia sozinho e com o nosso laço essa sensação nunca mais voltou. "Eu achava que era um lobo solitário e arriscava levianamente minha vida, mas agora eu tenho alguém que esta conectado a mim, alguém que eu devo me importar e os deuses me presentearam com uma feérica cheia de encantos, corajosa e absurdamente linda." Nossos corpos não se tocavam, mas eu sentia sua presença e seu corpo aquecer, analisava em seu rosto qualquer misero sinal.

"Você não está sozinho Azriel." Liz colocou sua mão sobre a minha com as bochechas coradas e inclinou o corpo mais próximo do meu. "Eu não sou a sua amada, mas posso ser a sua amiga."

"Amiga? É isso que você quer ser minha?" Não pude controlar meu descontentamento.

Ela me olhou assustada notando que tinha algo errado em sua fala. "Eu achei que...que era isso que você queria!"

"Ts" Olhei para baixo sem acreditar, ela podia ser minha amiga sim, mas isso não diminuía o desejo que eu tinha por ela, a fome de provar seu gosto, o desejo de sentir ela perto de mim, se aconchegando no meu peito, o ciúme que me tomou assim que percebi que ela podia ser de outro. Eu não quero que ela se apaixone por outro feérico qualquer! Então um lampejo passou pela minha mente, e se...se ela também amasse alguém antes, do outro lado do continente?

"O seu coração é de alguém?" Perguntei sem meias palavras.

"Como?" Sua cara de duvida me deixou momentaneamente aliviado.

"Você tem alguém Liz? Lá no continente? Um amante? Um namorado? Alguém que tem um grande apreço?" De tudo o que eu pude pesquisar dela, nada me indicava que ela tinha alguém, mas a insegurança tomou conta de mim, eu estava pronto para me declarar para alguém que podia não retribuir, mais uma vez.

Liz começou a rir um pouco nervosa. "Não! Claro que não. Você estava preocupado por isso? Az, eu não tinha tempo para isso" sua voz continuou triste. "Eu não era vista como uma feérica bela, meus companheiros até esqueciam que eu era uma fêmea! Se apaixonar não estava nos meus planos e no entento..."

"No entanto?" Eu precisava enxergar em seus olhos a verdade, segurei seu queixo com delicadeza me esforçando para não beija-la.

"No entanto um feérico todo de preto atravessou meu caminho, invadiu a minha alma e robou meu coração sem que eu me desse conta." Lagrimas formavam em seus olhos e não pude deixar de acha-la mais encantadora ainda. Meu peito batia forte e eu sentia todos seus sentimentos.

Colei minha testa a dela e fechei meus olhos sorvendo de suas palavras.

"Quando estamos assim, de peito aberto, eu consigo sentir todas suas emoções. Você consegue sentir as minhas Liz?" Sussurrei embevecido de tantas coisas boas que fluíam pra dentro de mim, pra fora, ao nosso redor.

"Eu não sei! São tantos sentimentos juntos!" A voz de Liz saiu tremula passando o receio que ela tinha da rejeição.

"Eu sinto esse medo da rejeição. Eu não sei se é meu ou seu, por que eu não quero que me renuncie, não quero que me abandone..." as palavras saíram sem controle de minha boca.

"Nunca! Eu não te neguei e esse laço que corre entre minhas veias e que nos conecta é forte demais! Mas não é ele que me faz ficar aqui, não é o laço que me faz querer apagar todas suas magoas apagar tudo o que te faz mal e preencher..."

"Com amor." Completei radiante. Ainda com os olhos fechados friccionei meu rosto com o seu e meus lábios tocaram seu ouvido. "Aceita o meu amor Liz Alverga? Me aceita como seu parceiro e o feérico que te deseja?"

Eu não precisei de resposta verbal, o seu corpo deslizou de encontro ao meu. Segurei sua cintura firme junto a mim, minhas mãos subiram pelas suas costas enquanto minha boca sugava a pele sensível de seu pescoço enquanto ela me enlaçava em um abraço. Distribuía beijos pela sua pele perfumada, rosto, nariz, olhos, bochecha e sua boca. Meu coração batia mais rápido e eu podia ouvir suas batidas tão frenéticas quanto as minhas.

Liz apertou mais ainda seu corpo ao meu, sim eu também queria me fundir a ela. Nosso beijo era lento, mas intenso e eu queria transmitir todo o amor que eu sentia com o toque de nossas bocas.

"Eu aceito." Liz disse ofegante assim que nos separamos buscando por ar. "Você tem certeza Az? Não estamos indo rápido demais?"

Provavelmente sim, mas sentia que esse era o caminho correto. Não havia nenhum impedimento entre nós dois, nossos sentimentos estavam em sincronia e isso era evidente. Eu nem mesmo acreditava, eu estava apaixonado por ela! Ela era perfeita demais para mim, de mansinho Liz foi conquistando minha atenção, depois meu interesse e quando eu vi, eu a queria somente para mim.

Parecia que o leve toque de pele nunca seria o suficiente. Eu a desejava sempre aqui comigo, na minha vida. Foi como descobrir uma nova magia e não pudesse mais viver sem ela. Era uma dependência boa, que preenchia meu ser. Pelos deuses! Eu sabia o que era amar, afinal tinha sentido esse sentimento assim que pus meus olhos em Mor, mas nunca foi assim, não nessa intensidade que saia pelos meus poros, me envolvia e envolvia tudo a minha volta e nesse momento envolvia Liz, minha adorável parceira, eu queria muito beija-la mais e mais. E a razão de ser assim era porque eu era correspondido, era desse jeito que devia ser! Eu estava perdido, mas nunca me senti tão encontrado.

Eu a queria. E como eu a queria. Envolvi Liz em meus braços segurando como uma noiva e a levantei sem parar de beijar seus doces lábios. Ela murmurou algo, mas se aninhou mais em meu corpo. Estiquei minhas asas e a levei para o único lugar da casa que estava perfeitamente mobiliado, abrir as duas portas da sacada e a empurrei para o quarto ainda entre beijos sôfregos e mãos afoitas.

Liz se afastou de mim por um instante olhando ao redor, parando alguns segundos a mais na grande cama impecavelmente arrumada no meio do quarto.

"O quarto é a única peça que eu utilizo de vez em quando." Disse rodeando meus braços em sua cintura e encaixando meu queixo no seu ombro. "Eu quero o seu cheiro nos meus lençóis, eu quero a sua marca de que foi minha aqui. Eu quero ser seu também." Disse respirando no seu ouvido.

Sua pele se arrepiou por inteiro, seu corpo respondia tão bem ao meu. Me encaixava perfeitamente contra seu corpo, sentindo a suavidade de sua pele e seu perfume que despertava meus instintos mais primitivos. Beijei seu pescoço e não resisti em passar a minha língua demoradamente sentindo a sua textura. Desde o nosso primeiro beijo eu não conseguia afastar o desejo que eu tinha por ela, em vez disso eu me mesmo me distanciei. Foram dias, meses, podia ser até séculos sonhando com ela, nesse momento eu não conseguia me refrear, eu só queria sentir um pouco mais daquilo.

"Az..."Ela me chamava baixinho enquanto meus dedos faziam carinhos na sua barriga. "Eu..." Não a deixei formular nenhuma palavra, meus dedos atravessaram o tecido da sua roupa tocando diretamente sua pele, ajeitei delicadamente seu rosto para mim e a beijei. Ela me aceitou, isso era o suficiente para mim e eu iria mostra-la de todas as formas possíveis o quanto ela me agradava, o quanto eu era agradecido por seu amor, pois era isso que eu estava sentido não é mesmo?

Uma áurea incomum se espalhava pelo local, eu sentia a magia, mas não sabia de onde vinha. O ar ficou mais pesado, tudo ficou mais sensual, era como se eu tivesse sido tragado para os meus sonhos pervertidos. Algo me dizia que não era impressão minha, Liz se virou para mim e o olhar que vi em seu rosto fez meu sangue congelar.


	29. Chapter 29

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Az não estava facilitando meus pensamentos, ele nublava minha mente com seus toques e beijos, sem falar nas suas palavras. Nas poucas palavras que proferiu fizeram meu coração sair pela boca, não havia nada naquele momento que eu queria ouvir mais./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Ah! Pensar não era mais necessário, eu só queria sentir. Como se sua voz tivesse quebrado um encanto dentro de mim ou talvez toda minha inibição, eu senti meu baixo ventre pulsando e todo meu corpo respondendo e eu não entendia como, mas agora não era o momento de entender somente de experimentar a magia formigando por todo meu corpo. O sangue vheela que corria em minhas veias era dos mais puros e por assim dizer guardava magias que nem eu conhecia, mas eu distinguia quando algo estava acontecendo e nesse momento minha magia transbordava. Era a hora de agir./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Desvencilhei-me de seus braços e o encarei com um único pensamento rondando minha cabeça. Essa noite ele seria meu e eu me entregaria de corpo e alma, as consequências estavam bem longe da minha cabeça, nada me impediria, pelo menos uma vez. Pela primeira vez na minha existência eu o faria sem nenhuma hesitação e não era somente desejo, tinha algo a mais./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Azriel engoliu em seco a intensidade do meu olhar. Ele não se amedrontou não se acovardou, pelo contrario, ele juntou meu rosto contra o seu com as duas mãos e me beijou./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Minhas mãos precisavam sentir sua pele, então arranquei o que eu pude de suas roupas e enfiei-as entre suas vestes. O beijo se tornou violento, uma guerra de línguas e toques, nossas roupas foram caindo uma por uma pelo chão do quarto, mas nada importava quando Azriel me puxava para si, eu me esticava e tentava inutilmente me afastar, respirar, em vez disso eu lhe dava mais espaço para me devorar./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"E quando já não havia praticamente nenhuma peça entre nós eu desacelerei. Toquei seus lábios com meus dedos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Rápido demais" minha voz saiu fraca e um tanto mole. Respirei fundo antes de correr meus dedos pelo seu rosto, Az fechou os olhos aproveitando meu carinho./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""Você me deixou descontrolado." Az sorriu entre meu toque./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""Eu sei, eu também fiquei." Minhas mãos desceram pelo seu corpo tatuado e rodeei com passos lentos até me posicionar nas suas costas. Vi Az tencionar enquanto eu continuava explorar seu corpo. "Abra elas para mim"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"As asas se abriram ocupando um espaço considerável do quarto eu arfei em antecipação ao que eu queria fazer. Fechei meus olhos e beijei sua nuca, fui descendo, contornando suas asas, beijando com todo carinho e delicadeza. Az não se esquivou, nem fechou suas asas em sinal de repreensão./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""Liz" Sua voz saiu grutal contendo sabe-se lá o que. br /"Liz!" ele repetiu em meio um gemido. "Por favor".span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEle me pedia, mas eu não estava mais em mim, era como se eu tivesse sonhando e tudo o que eu queria era deixar ele tão louco quanto eu estava. Az soltava suspiros e sentia seu corpo tenso, somente meus lábios tocavam suas asas e era o suficiente. Como em um ritual o beijei por inteiro, arranhando sua pele, deixando a minha marca. Azriel mantinha os olhos fechados eu podia jurar que ele estava aproveitando tanto quanto se contendo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Tentei articular algo, mas Az me calou com mais um beijo, sua língua delicada acariciava a minha numa dança sensual, me levando para a cama./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""Você é linda" Dizia enquanto me deitava na cama. "É linda e deliciosa"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Az retirou o restante da minha roupa sem pressa. "Você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu" Ele ficou de joelhos na cama me tocando e dizendo coisas maravilhosas. "Eu não consigo ficar sem você, Liz. Não mais...não da mais"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""Az!" Ele ateava fogo no meu corpo e beijava em lugares sensíveis em partes que nem eu sabia que causaria tanto excitação./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""Calma." Me dizia enquanto voltava beijar meu rosto. "Aproveita...sente meu toque...Eu vou ser o melhor amante que você já teve" A suas palavras me deixaram mais mole ainda./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""Você não devia fazer essas promessas" Disse entre suspiros provocando-o./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""Nisso eu me garanto Liz" E sem que eu percebesse, Az me virou de barriga para baixo na cama. O susto me fez dar um leve gritinho, mas logo foi substituído pelos meus suspiros e gemidos. Sua boca fez todo o caminho da minha coluna. Enquanto eu me contorcia , ele colocou sua mão embaixo de mim no meio das minhas pernas e sua boca foi ao mesmo lugar./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Meus olhos reviraram e eu sentia o mundo explodir com as caricias que Az fazia em mim, ele definitivamente era bom nisso. Eu estava grogue e meu corpo em outra dimensão quando ele me virou novamente sem esforço nenhum e eu totalmente rendida ao que ele tinha feito comigo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""Agora você esta pronta pra mim" Disse lambendo seus próprios lábios úmidos. Eu já havia sentido a sua grande extensão por baixo da roupa, mas vê-lo nu era quase assustador quanto excitante. Toda aquela lenda que Feyre me contou sobre a envergadura das asas e o tamanho da masculinidade de um macho devia ser real, porque Azriel definitivamente era grande. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanContudo toda minha apreensão foi varrida assim que ele juntou seu corpo ao meu, a pele com pele fez com que gemêssemos involuntariamente./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Eu podia dizer sem duvida nenhuma que a sensação de ter Azriel sob meu corpo, ter nossas peles se tocando, o peso do seu corpo sobre o meu era uma das melhores sensações do mundo. Meu frenesi foi tão grande que o acomodei e enlacei sua cintura com minhas pernas. Eu precisava senti-lo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""Você é maravilhosa" Az esfregava seu nariz no meu pescoço lançando arrepios. Ele cruzou seus dedos nos meus , sua mão segurava firme a minha e seus olhos avelãs cravaram os meus. "Minha, só minha"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"E sem demora nenhuma, pois eu já estava ondulando meu quadril, ele se união a mim. Prendi a respiração sentindo ele me preencher e quando pude respirar novamente as palavras soltaram da minha boca "Sou sua"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Palavras nunca tiveram tanto peso com as que Az proferiu olhando nos meus olhos: "Eu sou seu, meu amor."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"E naquela noite não somente nos unimos como dois feéricos apaixonados ou cheio de desejos, nós fizemos amor. Az me mostrou que ele era um excelente amante, não que eu tivesse duvidas, mas ele me fez sentir totalmente a vontade, desejável e perfeita pra ele, assim como ele era perfeito para mim. Foi uma noite que não sei quem queria agradar mais, não dizíamos nada pela boca, apenas nossos olhares cheios de significado. A noite não teve fim, pois quando não estávamos nos amando, Az me enrolava em seu peito e conversamos sobre muitas coisas, coisas que deviam ter sido tidas. Dormimos duas horas e quando acordei parecia que meu corpo não era meu. Tudo parecia diferente, eu sabia que anos sem praticar me deixaria assim, pior é que eu queria mais./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Entretanto eu devia uma satisfação a Camella, que provavelmente estaria preocupada porque não passei a noite em casa, simplesmente sumi com Azriel. Mexi na cama procurando por ele, mas a cama estava vazia./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Havia um papelzinho com um recado em cima do travesseiro. Azriel teve que sair as pressas e não quis me acordar, teve algum imprevisto com os Ilaryanos e Rhysand já estava o esperando. Virei o papel e encontrei mais uma notaem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;": Eu nunca amei ninguém como amei você essa style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanQueria beija-la até convencê-la de ser minha para sempre, mas precisei te deixar, por hora. Quero tudo como está, não precisa arrumar, será a confirmação que essa noite não foi um sonho. Tenha um excelente dia Liz, vou pensar em você o tempo todo. Acho que você vai saber de qualquer forma./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Ah mas eu tinha uma ideia em mente. Olhei tudo ao meu redor, nossa pequena bagunça pelo quarto e me arrumei rapidamente já desenhando todo o plano em minha mente./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Foi surpreendentemente fácil conversar com Camella e explicar tudo o que aconteceu e o que eu pretendia. Ela ao contrario do que eu pensava estava muito tranquila e nem um pouco surpresa. Na verdade ela estava radiante por mim e disse que tudo isso somente ajudava a esquecer de seus próprios problemas e era bom ver com outros olhos uma relação. Camella torcia por mim e torcia para que Azriel não machucasse meu coração, eu esperava o mesmo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Passei como um furacão pela casa de Rhysand e Feyre. Lucian e Elian iriam me ajudar no meu pequeno plano, enquanto Feyre iria me informar quando Azriel voltaria, queria fazer uma surpresa./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Quando estava voltando para o apartamento, um rapaz jovem vestido de mensageiro me parou no caminho./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""Tenho um recado para você" Disse fazendo um sinal para eu parar./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""E como sabe quem eu sou?" Perguntei estranhando que ele me parasse no meio da rua./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""Feerica Vheela e só tem duas em Velaris. Não era a outra, então é você." Disse me entregando um pequeno envelope./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Quem poderia me enviar um recado de forma tão banal? Mor ou Amren sempre utilizavam o mesmo mensageiro. Abri o envelope assim que cheguei nos meus aposentos, minhas pernas fraquejaram e sentei na cama enquanto Camella me perguntava o que tinha acontecido./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""Kristian esta vindo a Corte Noturna e ele quer informar pessoalmente as novidades." Minha irmã ficou pálida e seu queixo caiu. "Ele disse aqui que Rhysand já sabe e que somente esta me enviando essa carta para me deixar comunicada, pois eu sou a maior interessada no que ele tem a me dizer. Ele vem em nome do concelho Vheela e traz minha carta de absolvição."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""Ele falou alguma coisa sobre mim? Tocou no meu nome pelo menos?" Camella perguntou ainda aturdida, somente neguei com a cabeça. Acredito que ele não a tenha mencionado de proposito. "Você acha que essa carta é verídica?"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Respirei fundo e olhei o símbolo e o brasão da nossa família, parecia muito real para mim. "Deve ser e o fato de ele estar mandando assim sem cuidado nenhum é porque tudo já foi combinado, ele só esta, como ele mesmo diz, me informando. De uma forma simples e explicita. Eles não estão se escondendo."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""Você acha que eles estão realmente de acordo em sair da reclusão?" Camella perguntou finalmente sentando ao meu lado./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Pelo o que Azriel havia me dito na noite anterior, era possível que eles tivessem acatado com o plano inicial do meu irmão, quando ele foi visto se mudando da Caverna não era como se ele fosse um prisioneiro, então alguma coisa havia mudado. Bastava agora a gente saber o que. Em algumas semanas saberemos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""Pelo o que tudo indica sim. Kristian esta vindo com toda pompa que um representante do concelho necessita." Deitei minhas costas na cama, relaxando pela primeira vez desde que me levantei. Seria uma reunião importante, mas não mais importante do que eu estava planejando fazer. Levantei com um impulso./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""Bem, Rhysand vai nos confirmar essa historia assim que ele voltar dos campos Illyriano. Por hora, temos coisas mais importantes para resolver." Disse dando uma piscadinha a minha irmã, que apenas suspirou style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""Vou perguntar a Azriel o que ele fez com minha irmã, essa louca apaixonada eu nunca vi antes" Camella ainda usava o tom serio da conversa, mas esboçava um pequeno sorriso./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""Te vejo mais tarde e obrigada! De verdade!" Fechei a porta sem esperar ela me responder, o dia ia ser curto para tanta coisa que eu tinha que organizar. A noite passada, os momentos anteriores que passamos juntos, nossos voos, seu sorriso secreto, ficavam rondando minha mente como um mosquito em noite quente de verão, mas eu não me importava. Nem Kristian, nem Rhysand, nem ninguém da corte noturna iriam tirar meu sorriso e bom humor hoje. Eu tinha me decidido./p 


End file.
